Heaven Sent You to Me
by thesoundofmeaning
Summary: AU: Burt doesn't survive his heart attack. Kurt winds up living with Carole and Finn and doesn't think he'll ever be happy again. That is until he meets Blaine Anderson, the boy who brings music back to his life, laughter back to his face, and love back to his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven Sent You to Me: Chapter 1

AU: Burt doesn't survive his heart attack. Kurt winds up living with Carole and Finn and doesn't think he'll ever be happy again. That is until he meets Blaine Anderson, the boy who brings music back to his life, laughter back to his face, and love back to his heart.

It had been 4 days, 7 hours and 32 minutes since Kurt Hummel had learned his father was in the hospital. He had suffered a heart attack, the doctors had told him, and Kurt silently cursed his fathers poor eating habits and constant stress. If only he could have seen it coming, he could have prepared for it, could have prevented it somehow. He would have done anything he possibly could so that he wouldn't be where he was now; sitting by Burt's bedside, his father unconscious in a coma, gripping onto his father's hand as if his own life depended on it.

"Just open your eyes, dad," Kurt choked out as he squeezed onto Burt's hand even more tightly, hoping that eventually the hand he was holding would squeeze back. "C'mon. All these doctors are telling me that the longer you stay in this thing the longer it's going to be before you get out of it, if you ever do at all. Prove them wrong, dad. Just open your eyes. For me…. For us." On his last words, his voice broke and a loud sob echoed throughout the very quiet hospital room. The only other noise to be heard was the faint beeping sound of Burt's heart monitors and the constant hissing noise of the respirators letting Kurt know that his dad was still alive, technically anyway. Kurt dropped his head on top of their entwined hands that lie on the hospital bed and sobbed silently.

Ever since his mom had died, Burt was all he had. He remembered walking silently away from his mother's funeral and wanting nothing more than to hold his father's hand. He wanted to know that Burt wouldn't leave him like his mom had. He wanted to feel all the things Burt was feeling and share the pain and heartache with him. He wanted to feel the warmth of Burt's hands and know that Burt would always be there to hold his hand back when he needed it. Kurt had been so close with Elizabeth and he had been so young when she had died, he never believed he'd make it without her. As great a dad as Burt was, _is, _it would never be the same without her. Burt wasn't exactly home-making material, so Kurt was prepared for the TV dinners, mismatched, discolored clothing and chaotic early mornings they had to look forward to. But sooner than Kurt could ever have imagined, Burt fell into the swing of things. Kurt was actually surprised by how easily he fell into the position of both mom and dad. Though Elizabeth's presence was always missing, Kurt felt safe with Burt, felt comfort in knowing that even if he couldn't have his mom anymore he could still have his dad. Burt would never leave Kurt alone.

Yet now here he is, sitting in a cold, silent, hospital room and hoping against all hope that his father would honor what Kurt expected; that Burt wouldn't die and leave Kurt here alone without any parents. Sure, Kurt had Carole, but it just wasn't the same, could never _be_ the same. Carole and Burt had met a few months ago and had fallen for each other pretty quickly. Kurt could tell just by looking at Carole how much she loved his father, but he also knew that love extended to him, too. Carole simply adored Kurt and had taken him in as her own son, especially over the past few days. He knew that if anything ever happened to Burt, he'd have Carole, he'd never be a _real _orphan. Orphan. _Oh my god. _

At around 8 o'clock visiting hours were over and the nurse came in to tell Kurt he had to leave for the night. Kurt was used to this routine by now. He'd been staying at the hospital every possible hour of the day that he was allowed to for the past 4 days. He packed up his things, squeezed Burt's hand one last time, leaned down to kiss his father's forehead and stepped back. He took one last look at Burt. He looked so _peaceful, _so serene and calm. He looked as though he was finally catching up on all of the sleep he had been missing out on for the past several years. Kurt smiled slightly as tears rolled down his face. He continued to stare at Burt for the next several minutes, trying to memorize every wrinkle of his face, every freckle of his skin, every scarcely-positioned hair on his head. He had done this every night before he left. It was a silent reassurance that just in case anything happened to Burt while Kurt was gone, he'd have a final image of his dad embedded in his memory. He hadn't gotten to do that with his mom, and he wouldn't let Burt leave him like she had. Or, at least, he'd try to memorize everything about him before he did.

Kurt wiped his cheeks, dabbed at the corner of his eyes where new tears had formed without falling, gripped the shoulder strap of his satchel and walked to the hospital door. He turned back one last time to whisper a quiet "I love you, dad. Do it for us." before he turned the cold, metal handle of the doorknob and headed outside.

Kurt's hospital routine continued on in this same fashion for 12 days, 16 hours and 14 minutes. The doctors and nurses would come in and out to check on Burt throughout the course of the day. Kurt would sit back and let them do whatever they needed to, just wanting them to get done as fast as they could and get out so that he could have time with his father. Carole and Finn, her son, also spent a lot of their time in Burt's hospital room. Carole was distraught, though obviously not as devastated as Kurt, and Finn always seemed kind of constipated, his face torn between a frown and a forced smile. Carole and Finn seemed to be walking on eggshells around Kurt, and Kurt knew that, but he was grateful for it. He simply didn't have the energy to put on a facade and pretend everything was going to be okay, especially when he was starting to believe the exact opposite.

He had always believed his dad would never leave, would never do what his mom had, but now he wasn't sure. He wasn't just devastated, he was angry, he was terrified, he was emotionally numb and there was nothing anyone could say or do to make him feel at all better. No matter how much food Carole tried to feed him, or how many awkward jokes Finn tried to tell him, nothing felt normal. Everything felt as if the world was ending with every second that passed. The walls were closing in, the air being sucked out, suffocating him. The smallest sounds were amplified to the loudest noises that were making his brain unable to function. There was nothing to live for if Burt left. He _couldn't _ leave. He just couldn't.

On day 13, hour 4, minute 22, the doctors told Kurt that they believed that since tomorrow would be two weeks since the heart attack and Burt hadn't shown any signs of coming out of the coma, they had lost him. Kurt would have to decide whether or not to leave Burt on the ventilators or shut them off.

Kurt spent that entire day with Burt, sobbing uncontrollably, yelling at him in anger, squeezing his hand as tight as he could in hopes that if he combined the screaming, sobbing and squeezing Burt would finally get the picture and _wake up already. _Kurt was in physical and emotional agony when he occasionally remembered the decision he was faced with. How could these doctors think he was stable enough to make a decision of this magnitude? How could they possibly even _suggest _that Kurt be the one who decide whether or not his father _lives or dies? _How could they think that a teenager would be able to live with making that decision, both currently and in the future? Kurt would ultimately be responsible for his father's death if he decided to pull that plug. How could he ever continue living his life if he made that decision? But then, how could he consider leaving Burt in the condition that he was in? He wasn't really living anymore.

Kurt screamed out in frustration for the hundredth time that day. "H-H-HOW COULD YOU D-DO THIS TO ME?! HOW? YOU H-E-ELD MY H-A-A-AND… YOU TOLD ME THAT IT W-W-WAS YOU… A-A-ND ME… FOREVER. YOU… P-PROMISED ME-E-E THAT YOU WOULD N-NEVER… L-LEAVE ME. I BELIEVED IN YOU, D-A-A-AD… I BELIEVED IN U-US." Kurt was writhing from his sobs. "AND N-N-N-NOW," he paused, took a deep breath and fought to spit out the next words, "NOW I H-HAVE TO… D-DECIDE W-W-WHETHER OR NOT YOU STAY… WITH ME-E-E OR L-LEAVE ME-E FOREVER… L-I-I-I-IKE MO-O-O-M D-D-D-I-I-ID." The next sob was high-pitched and so devastating that a nurse came in from the hallway to console him. "I need… you to call… Carole… Hudson… for me… please", was all Kurt could manage to choke out to the nurse. She quietly nodded, handed him another tissue (as if that would be of _any _use to him) and walked out to make the call.

A hour or so later Carole arrived at the hospital and ran frantically into the room toward an emotionally shell-shocked Kurt. His hair was a complete mess, his eyes so swollen from crying they might as well have been closed, his face tomato red, most likely from screaming and crying, and the sleeves and collar of his button-down shirt soaked through with his tears. She took in the sight and sighed heavily as tears collected in her eyes. She walked to him and put her arms around him. "Kurt, sweetheart, it's going to be o-" But she was cut off by words so silent, they were barely said at all.

"We're g-g-going to h-have to p-p-pull the p-plug, Carole… Tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

After a long morning of his utterly heartbreaking final goodbyes to Burt, it was over. The heart monitors stopped beating; the hissing of the respirators was no more; the steady rise and and fall of his father's chest progressively slowed until it was no more. Carole and Finn lingered in the background of the hospital room, Carole silently weeping on her much taller son's chest as silent tears fell from his own face onto his mother's head. Kurt gasped loudly when he finally realized that Burt's chest had stopped moving. His father had taken his last breath, he was gone. He had left him just like his mother had. If the sobs over the past several weeks had been loud, the sob that escaped Kurt's mouth at this moment was absolutely gut-wrenching. He flung himself on top of Burt's body and chanted the same plea continuously. "Come back, dad, please come back." Pause, sob. "Come back, dad, please come back." Pause, heavier sob. "Come back dad, _please please_ come back."

Carole shifted from one foot to the other a few times, hesitant, unsure of whether or not she should go to Kurt and take him in her arms. She always remained where she was because she knew that, while he may need comfort at this time, he needed to grieve and hold his father one last time much more. Kurt remained on top of Burt for the next half an hour until the doctors and nurses came to take him to the morgue. Kurt felt like he wasn't even in his own body as they began to lift him off of his father's torso. He didn't fight them, he didn't scream, he didn't struggle at all. He simply moved away from Burt's lifeless form while shaking violently with sobs and quietly saying "Goodbye, dad, I love you." As they wheeled Burt out of the room, Kurt flung himself into the arms of Carole and Finn, all three falling to the ground in a sobbing, shaking heap.

Kurt spent the next 3 weeks, 5 days and 12 hours in a numb, incoherent and mostly unconscious state. The funeral had happened, but Kurt was in a foggy haze, as though everything he was seeing he was looking at through a cloud. People hugged him, apologized for his loss, shared fond memories of their times with Burt. They tried to force-feed him all of the dishes they had brought with them to show their condolences. Everyone had offered their sympathies and their sorrows and told Kurt that if he needed _anything _he shouldn't hesitate to call them and ask. Kurt simply nodded along. He didn't have the heart to tell them that what he needed they couldn't bring him. What he needed was gone now and it would never be back no matter how much he needed it.

He'd eventually had to go back to school. He was now staying with Carole and Finn, and while Carole believed in giving him time off to heal somewhat, she eventually drew the line, put her foot down, and told him that he needed to return to classes and try to resume his normal life. Kurt had whined a bit, protested meekly and provided valid reasons as to why he shouldn't have to go back ("My father is _dead_, after all.") but Carole was having none of it. So, on week 4, day 2, hour 7, Kurt's alarm clock blared out his wake-up call. It was lyrics to P!nk's "I'm Not Dead" and Kurt groaned at the irony of his current playlist.

_I'm not dead just yet_

_I'm not dead I'm just floating _

_Doesn't matter where I'm going_

_I'll find you_

_I'm not scared at all _

_I'm not dead just floating_

_I'm not scared just changing _

_You're- _

Kurt slammed his hand on the alarm's off button and flung the blankets off himself. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and headed to the bathroom to start on his morning skin-care regimen. The room he had at Carole and Finn's was much smaller than the room he was used to at his old home, his _real _home, the home he shared with Burt and Elizabeth. Though it took some getting used to, Kurt was more than grateful to have his own bathroom, no matter how small it might be. The mere thought of having to share a bathroom with _Finn _of _all people_ made his gag reflex act up. He repressed the thought as he continued getting ready for school. After his skin-care routine, he perfectly coiffed his hair, picked out a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a grey sweater, and a black and grey scarf to wear and got dressed. He finished off his look with black combat boots and his shoulder bag.

Kurt looked himself in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs to grab a quick breakfast and then head to McKinley. He looked different, older, as if he had aged 10 years with the loss of his father. He inhaled deeply and slowly, "Today's the day, Kurt Hummel. You have to start living again. It's what dad would want." He let out a long sigh and finally headed downstairs. He gabbed a banana, said a quick "Good morning, goodbye." to Carole as he placed a loving kiss on her cheek, waited for Finn at the door, and headed out to the car.

When they arrived at McKinley and Finn turned off the car, Kurt was startled. He hadn't really been paying attention as they were driving over, he was extremely preoccupied with his thoughts about being back to school again, and they arrived sooner than he'd expected. Finn turned to Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder. Kurt would usually have objected to the contact, but he knew Finn meant well and, to be honest, he needed to know he had someone in his corner right now. Finn squeezed his shoulder gently and then asked "You ready to do this, buddy?" Kurt froze at the nickname. Burt had always called him bud or buddy, and hearing someone else call him that felt unfamiliar and unsettling, but Kurt shook it off and looked back at Finn saying "Yeah, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." The two boys stepped out of the car and started towards the familiar building, Kurt bracing himself more with each step, taking deep breaths as he got closer.

The day passed in the same way that the past several weeks had. Kurt saw everything through a foggy cloud and wasn't really paying much attention to any of his lessons. How was he supposed to care about the limits of calculus or the hidden literary elements in the works of Emily Dickinson when his entire life was destroyed? What would knowing the different tense conjugations of French or the dates of the battles of the Civil War mean to him in real life? Nothing. Everything meant nothing now. Learning all of this nonsense seemed pointless to him and he was numb to everything and everyone around him.

Before he realized it had even started, the day was already over. He was at his locker returning his books, about to head home for the day when Rachel Berry approached him. He saw her through the corner of his eye and simply sighed. _Not you. Not now. Ugh. Please go away. _"Hi, Rachel, can I help you with something?"

Rachel smiled widely and clapped her hands together while bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Hi Kurt! How are you?! I was wondering if I was going to be seeing you at rehearsal for the Winter Musical today! I know that you haven't been there in a while because of, um, well, you know… but I was thinking that since you're back at school and getting back into the swing of things you'd be coming back to join us! What do you say? It wouldn't be the same without you. Even though I'm quite obviously the star of the show, your presence would definitely be missed if you didn't come back." She was talking so quickly and enthusiastically that Kurt wasn't even really processing all of what she was saying, but he could get the gist of it. _The Winter Musical. _He had _completely _forgotten about it in light of what had happened over the past few weeks. Well, obviously.

"I don't know, Rachel. I'm not sure I'm in the musical spirit right now," Kurt replied while closing his locker and locking the lock.

"Oh come _on, _Kurt! It will be fun! You haven't missed all that much and you do have a part, after all! It might be good for you. It could take your mind off… things." She finished awkwardly while looking down at her patent leather black flats. Kurt followed her line of sight and cringed at the horrible shoes. He then looked back up at her hopeful face and thought about what she was saying. _It could be a good thing, I guess. I have friends in the show and it could take my mind off of everything for a while. I'm sure dad would want me to do it, he'd never want me to give up on it for him. I guess. Whatever. Not that it really matters. _

"Alright, I guess I'll do it. But not today. I have a bunch of work to catch up on tonight and I really need to get home to get it done. But I'll be back tomorrow." He finished with a half-smile and a shrug. Rachel was so excited at the news that she had began jumping up and down and clapping her hands vigorously. "YAY!" She screamed at him and he jumped back slightly. "I'm gonna hug you now, okay?" She warned before jumping into Kurt's arms with the tightest hug she could muster. Kurt wasn't the hugest fan of Rachel Berry on most days, but today he was grateful for her presence and her hugs.

When Kurt lay down to sleep that night he was content with the decision he had made about returning to the play. _I might as well. It's not like I have better things to do. Besides, it's just a play, it's not like it'll make much difference. _He sighed one more time, looked at his ceiling and quietly said "Goodnight, dad" before closing his eyes and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When the alarm blared the next morning, Kurt hit the snooze button with a loud groan. _Too early. _ But, eventually, he got out of bed, got ready and dressed for school and made his way back into the real world.

The day passed by the same way as the previous one had, but Kurt actually caught bits and pieces of his lessons today. He even felt a slight twinge of excitement during French when they broke up into groups and were encouraged to exchange as much dialogue as possible. He got paired with one of the jocks, who obviously had very little capacity for the French language, and he got to insult him continuously with him being none the wiser. It was sort of fun. He spewed insult after insult and the idiot just kept smiling along and nodding. _Moron. _

Today he had lunch period with Tina and Mercedes, so he was feeling a bit lighter at the prospect of getting to eat with his friends and not having to sit alone in the corner and pretending that he didn't exist. When he found the girls in the cafeteria, they were both glowing with excitement to see him in school again. It had been so long, after all. They both wrapped him in the tightest of hugs and he squeezed them right back. It was _so _good to see them again. While Kurt liked Rachel, she could get quite overbearing at times, not to mention the size of her ego. He couldn't deny how talented she was, but Mercedes was just as talented and she didn't parade around claiming she was the star of every musical performance there ever was.

Mercedes was one of Kurt's best friends, maybe even the best friend he had ever had. Sure there had been that whole 'I think I like you and I'm mad because I think you like Rachel so I'm going to shatter your car windshield' scenario, but that had passed quickly once she found out the truth. Mercedes had always been there for Kurt when he needed her, especially over the past few weeks when he needed her most. She would call him every night to check on him, make sure he had eaten something, and wish him sweet dreams. She had forced him to go with her to church and sang to him about having faith and hope despite his horrible situation. And when she had found out that Burt had died, she had been by his side the entire time. She really was his best friend. Kurt didn't think he would have survived losing his father without her. Of course, without Carole he would literally have nothing, but with Mercedes there was some bit of normalcy despite the horror that had become his life. She was like an anchor that was allowing him to hold on to his life even though everything around him was completely falling apart. He couldn't be more thankful for her.

"Hi, honey! It's so good to see you! You look fabulous, as usual!" Mercedes said as she stepped out of the hug and put her hands on Kurt's shoulders, looking him up and down.

"Well thank you, Cedes! You look fierce and gorgeous as always." Kurt replied as Mercedes chuckled and playfully hit his arm. "And you too, Tina! I love your dress! Is it new?" Kurt asked, now turning to face Tina.

Tina blushed a little, brushed her hair behind her shoulder like a true diva and then laughed "No. It's not new. But thank you for noticing."

The three walked to the nearest empty lunch table and started falling into the normal conversational chit-chat. What's new around school? Anything new with boys? "How much do you _hate _the new English professor?" The girls never stopped, laughing at little inside jokes and other things as they went. Kurt would smile every now and then, and he actively participated in the conversation, but he couldn't laugh. There was a feeling inside of him that kept him weighed down and prevented the lightness of normal laughter from escaping his lips. It didn't bother him, though. After all, his father was dead and he was responsible for it, what could there possibly be to laugh about? How would he ever laugh again? He didn't even care.

When lunch was over, the three parted ways, Tina and Mercedes were off to History and Kurt was off to Chemistry. The day passed much faster than Kurt would have thought considering his last block of classes after lunch was miserable: Chemistry, Math and AP History. When the day ended, Kurt walked to his locker to switch out his books and take what he would need for homework and studying. It was then that he remembered the Winter Musical. With a shrug and a sigh, Kurt closed his locker and headed off to the school's Music room where play practice was held.

Practice usually started at around 3:00 and it was around 3:15 now. Kurt expected that since he was running a little late the room would be full and rehearsals and run-throughs would already have begun without him. However, when he got there, no one was in the room but one other boy who was standing at the grand piano reading through his book. He was a little shorter than Kurt, with black hair that seemed to only be tamed with a ton of hair gel. He had on cropped khaki pants and a black and white striped shirt that fitted his torso _very nicely _if Kurt did say so himself. He completed his outfit with black boat shoes.

Kurt looked the boy up and down and couldn't help but wonder who he was. He didn't remember seeing him during the audition and callback process, and he hadn't been to rehearsal in weeks, so the boy was very unfamiliar. He was also _extremely attractive _and Kurt found himself gawking at him as he walked to the back of the classroom to put his books and shoulder bag on an empty chair. He sat with his things and took out his phone, beginning a text to Rachel to ask where she was. It was because of her that he was even at this thing, and now she wasn't here? Typical. Just as he had typed out the first few words of the text, he heard a throat being cleared and he looked up from his phone. The other boy had regained consciousness to the real world and was no longer completely enthralled in his sheet music; he had noticed Kurt and turned around to stare while Kurt was typing out his text message. Like Kurt, the boy was _very _pleased with what he saw. If Kurt had been paying attention, he would have heard the whispered _"Beautiful" _that escaped the boys lips before he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Hi," the boy said to a very shocked and also slightly confused Kurt.

"Hi. I was just texting my friend Rachel to ask where she was and why no one was here. Do you have any idea? Is there even rehearsal today?" Kurt asked, without introducing himself.

The boy laughed a little under his breath and then responded. "I think rehearsal got pushed back to 4:00, Ms. Diane is running late and not much will get done without the director. I just came a little bit early to catch up on memorizing my lines and running through my songs. You don't have to stay. I mean, not that you're bothering me. But, um, if you feel like you wanna wait and come back when your friends are here that will probably be at 4." The boy was blushing a furious shade of red and ducked his head down. He shuffled his feet from side to side and was noticeably nervous.

_He's actually nervous, _Kurt thought to himself. _Why would he be nervous? _"Well, if it's alright with you I think I'd like to stay. I've missed a lot of these rehearsals so I'm probably way behind and I don't want to be the guy who drags everyone else down."

The other boy nodded and turned back to his book on top of the piano as Kurt walked up to it. He leaned against the piano and said "I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. That was very rude of me."

The shorter boy smiled and said "My name's Blaine Anderson. It's okay, don't even worry about it. I didn't introduce myself either, so we're even." Kurt half-smiled while staring down at the book in front of Blaine.

"So who are you playing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm playing Skye Masterson. What about you?" Blaine looked up at Kurt questioningly.

"I'm playing Nicely Nicely Johnson." Kurt replied. Leave it to McKinley to choose _Guys and Dolls_ as their Winter Musical. The entire cast of characters is male, and none of the males at this school would come anywhere close to a musical, let alone participate in one. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if, aside from the guys in glee, Blaine was the only other guy in the show. How had he not noticed him before?

"Ah, sweet! I love Nicely's character. SIt Down You're Rockin' The Boat is a classic! It's so fun!" Blaine said with the cutest amount of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, sure. It'll be great... if I ever learn any of it." Kurt responded as Blaine's face fell ever so slightly. Kurt could tell he had made Blaine feel uncomfortable. _Crap. _"I mean, I'll get it eventually, I've just had a real tough time lately and haven't had any time to focus on it or learn it." Kurt shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll nail it." Blaine smiled widely at Kurt.

"Well, thank you. And I'm sure you'll be the perfect Skye. You seem to have that confidence and poise about you that Skye has. Very charismatic and suave." Kurt said. _Did I just say suave? Did I just call him charismatic. What the hell am I doing? _

Blaine blushed again and looked down at his book. When he spoke it was in a cute, little over-exaggerated accent. "Well, golly gee, Kurt. Thanks a buncha grapes!"

And that's when it happened. Kurt laughed. It wasn't forced. It wasn't fake. A _real, normal_ laughter escaped his mouth for the first time in months. When he heard it he clapped a hand forcefully over his mouth and his eyes went wide. Blaine, who had been laughing along, stopped immediately and looked around, terrified. "What is it, Kurt? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He asked, extremely worried, instinctively extending his hand to rest on top of Kurt's hand that was still on top of the piano.

Kurt removed his hand from his mouth and looked down at Blaine's hand on top of his own. _Oh my god, _he thought. Blaine realized that Kurt was staring fixedly at their hands and quickly removed his from Kurt's. "I'm so sorry, Kurt, I-I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's fine. Don't apologize." Kurt interrupted. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. It's just, I haven't laughed in so long that when I heard it I kinda shocked myself."

Blaine looked confused. "You don't laugh? Why not?" He asked, with furrowed eyebrows and a tight frown on his lips. He resembled a five year old.

"Well," Kurt began, unsure how much he wanted to reveal to this stranger. His situation was very personal and he wasn't sure what was appropriate and what would make Blaine feel uncomfortable. He felt content here with Blaine, oddly calm and very safe. He couldn't really explain it, but he felt drawn to Blaine and believed he could trust him. He felt the need to explain his situation. He wanted to explain himself to Blaine and get to know him. It was strange, but after a deep breath Kurt found himself talking freely for the first time in weeks. "My dad passed away a few weeks ago. He had a heart attack and was in a coma because the heart attack blocked the oxygen from moving to his brain." Blaine sighed and looked devastated for Kurt, but Kurt pressed on. "The doctors kept telling me that the longer he stayed in that coma, the less likely he'd come out of it. I didn't believe them. He was my _dad, _my hero. It was us against the world, especially after my mom had died." Kurt paused and Blaine took the advantage to speak.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm _so _sorry. I don't even know what to say." Blaine said awkwardly, truly not knowing what to say.

"It's okay. After my mom died my dad promised it would always be us and I believed in him. I didn't believe in much else _but _him. Anyway, I sat with him for weeks, until the doctors finally told me it would be wise for me to unplug his ventilators and heart monitors and let him go. He wasn't really living after all." The tears in Kurt's eyes had finally spilled past his lids and down his cheeks. "So, after saying my final goodbyes, begging him to please wake up, and pretty much screaming at him for leaving me even though he said he never would, I had to do it. I had to pull his plug and watch him die. And it was all my fault. He's dead and I'm the reason for it." Kurt broke down sobbing.

Blaine, tears silently falling down his own face, moved closer to Kurt and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He didn't really know Kurt so he wasn't sure what an appropriate reaction would be. Could he hug him? But Kurt wasn't uncomfortable by this movement at all, in fact, he leaned into the touch and tilted his head toward Blaine's hand as he cried. The two boys stood that way until Kurt finally pulled himself together and spoke again. "So needless to say, it's been a really hard and completely horrible couple of months. I haven't laughed in a _really _long time. And even though people have tried, I just haven't really known _how, _even if I was with my best friends_. _You're the first person who has been able to make me _really _laugh again." Kurt smiled through teary eyes at Blaine.

Blaine smiled back and squeezed Kurt's shoulder lightly. "I'm glad I was able to make you feel better. If there's anything you ever need, Kurt, please don't hesitate to ask me. I know we just met, but I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt said, his heart beating more rapidly than usual, "I really appreciate that. I'm sorry I dumped all of that on you when you don't even know me. You must think I'm a crazy person or something." Kurt laughed an empty, hallow laughter, not the real laugh that he'd felt before.

"I don't think you're crazy at all." Blaine said, completely seriously, removing his hand and reaching for the phone is his pocket. "I'm gonna give you my phone number in case you ever need to talk or vent or just, anything, really." He said, while scribbling down his number on a piece of paper and handing it to Kurt. "What's yours? I'll put it in my phone now."

Kurt took a second to process what was happening, _He's giving me his phone number! Breathe, Kurt, Breathe. Be calm and just give him your phone number. It doesn't mean anything. He just wants to be a friend. _"My number is 555-7298. Thank you for listening Blaine. You're a very sweet guy." He said, taking the paper from Blaine and adding the number to his own phone.

"Well, I think you're pretty great, too." Blaine responded.

The two boys smiled at each other and then heard people beginning to bustle through the classroom door. It was 3:45 now and people were starting to show up for practice. Kurt sighed, thanked Blaine one more time, made his way to the back of the classroom where he had placed his things, and waited for Rachel to arrive. Blaine smiled to himself as he picked up his book from the piano and walked to a chair on the opposite side of the room, waiting for practice to finally begin. The two boys sneaked glances at each other throughout the entirety of practice, neither knowing that the other was doing the same exact thing.

After Kurt had showered, moisturized and changed into his pajamas for the night, he got into bed and smiled to himself. Today had been a good day. He'd have to thank Rachel for convincing him to stay with the musical. As annoying as she was, he was grateful he had listened to her. If he hadn't, he might never have met Blaine. And, boy, was he glad he met Blaine. He had actually _laughed _again, really _laughed, _and it was because of Blaine.

Just as he was thinking of the smaller boy, his phone vibrated on the bedside table and Kurt picked it up to see a text message from a one Blaine Anderson. He opened the text and smiled when he read "Courage."

Yeah, Kurt thought he might _really _have to thank Rachel one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt found himself looking forward to rehearsals for the Winter Musical more than anything else over the next few days. Sure, he was finally falling into the routine of the show, learning his lines and songs and having a good time for the first time in a long time, but it was more Blaine's presence that made it wonderful.

The two boys had grown pretty close over the past 8 days, 11 hours and 15 minutes since they met. Just as Blaine promised, if Kurt had needed anything he was there. If Kurt was feeling down about Burt, he'd text or call Blaine and the other boy would just _listen _and at times, if Kurt wanted, give advice or make a joke or try to make him feel better. Most of the time it was successful. Sure, there were times that, even if Blaine listened and made corny jokes to try and heal Kurt's wounds, Kurt just couldn't bring himself to be okay. It's not like he was mourning the loss of a great pair of shoes, after all. He was grieving over losing the sole constant in his life. He was grieving over losing his best friend, his mentor, his dad. As much as Kurt liked Blaine- and he _really _liked Blaine- he couldn't completely fill the empty void in his heart. He could take away the pain for a time, but not completely; though something told Kurt that Blaine wouldn't give up until he could disprove that. If how Blaine had been acting over the past few days was any indication, Kurt thought that there might just be a time when Blaine would make him be okay again. Maybe.

The two boys were inseparable during practices. Well, during times when they were both free and not running lines or songs or on stage. Time was kind of limited by the fact that Blaine was the star of the show and they didn't have any really long scenes together. Whenever they weren't on stage, however, they were together, and Kurt was finding himself able to laugh more freely with every passing day with Blaine by his side. The other boy gave him a sense of comfort and ease. He made Kurt feel like he could temporarily put his pain in a box and store it in the back of the closet. Like he wouldn't have to deal with his sadness or the anger or the hurt that he felt. And it was such a glorious feeling in comparison to the hell he'd been experiencing before he met Blaine. Blaine didn't even have to do much, really, his mere presence made Kurt feel lighter, better, stronger. Blaine exuded such confidence and strength that Kurt just knew he'd be safe and okay as long as he was around. While he still had amazing friends like Mercedes and Tina, and maybe even Rachel Berry, to go to if he needed them, with Blaine something was so _different. _He couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was or where it stemmed from, but it was absolutely not the same as his other friendships. It was almost like he dreamed up the perfect person, someone he _really _needed, and poof! Blaine just appeared. Kurt wasn't complaining, not in the least bit, he was borderline euphoric to have Blaine in his life, he just couldn't place what was making him feel so strongly so quickly. Kurt wasn't exactly the type to open up to people so easily, but with Blaine it hadn't even been an hour and he knew his most deepest secrets. He knew what made him most vulnerable and he made it known he would always be there. How could someone so perfect exist in reality? Especially in _Kurt's _reality.

There were many times in those few days that Kurt would find himself just _staring _at Blaine. Sure, he was gorgeous and particularly fun to look at, but it was even deeper than that. For Kurt, the staring was more than a physical desire. As he stared he always found himself wondering the same things: _How could he be so perfect? What did I do to deserve a person like this in my life? After everything that just happened, after I basically killed my dad? _ He never voiced these questions to Blaine, he didn't want to scare him off, so he just continued to stare in awe and wonder. Occasionally Blaine would catch him staring, and though Kurt didn't know it, it made Blaine's heart beat increasingly faster every time he did.

The other members of the musical saw how close the two boys had grown in an extremely short amount of time and everyone automatically jumped to conclusions. "Ohmygod! You guys are totally in love!" "Are you guys, like, dating?" "When are the two of you going to just tell us you're together, already? It's really no secret. Everyone can tell." "I think you guys are lobsters for each other. Or dolphins. Are you?" "Wanky."

The boys laughed the remarks and questions off and gave no official answers. Deep down, though, both wanted to confirm they did have feelings for the other. Kurt held back because he didn't want to scare Blaine off. Blaine held back because he knew that Kurt had been through so much recently and wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle anything else, even if it was a _really great _thing. The chemistry between the two was undeniable, though. Even _Finn _noticed, and that's saying something.

Sure, it was easier for Finn to know what was going on because he lived with Kurt and heard Kurt on the phone through the late hours of the night. He heard the clicking of the keys on the keyboard at 1am while Kurt giggled softly to himself, trying to stay as quiet as possible even though Blaine had said something to make him laugh out loud. He laughed as Kurt sang on the top of his lungs in the shower to the most absurd love songs (Kurt hadn't sung in the shower for months, let alone with enthusiasm and so loudly that the neighbors could probably hear). But more than anything, he saw the noticeable difference in Kurt's attitude, the constant smile on his face that wasn't forced or put there for anyone else's benefit but his own. It was a natural, Kurt smile, and it had been missing for a long time. That was until Kurt met Blaine. Since then, that smile is always there even when Blaine isn't around. Finn didn't know Blaine, given that he wasn't in the musical, but he already really liked the kid for making Kurt feel better. Kurt and Finn may have had some rough patches in the past, but when it boiled down to it, Finn really looked out for Kurt and thought of him as his little brother. Seeing Kurt sad was horrible and knowing that Blaine was able to change that really made Finn feel better.

Before Kurt knew it, 23 days, 17 hours and 30 minutes later, it was opening night. As he paced back and forth backstage, he grasped one of Burt's baseball caps in his hand. The cap was dirty, covered in oil in spots, probably from Burt touching the cars full of grease and then moving the cap on his head. It was also really worn and torn in places, but Kurt didn't care. He was hanging on to the cap like a lifeline to Burt as he paced back and forth in the dark. He wasn't exactly nervous, Kurt rarely got nervous and understood that he almost always pulled focus, he was just feeling slightly guilty. He knew Burt would have wanted this, wanted Kurt to continue on with his life as normally as he possibly could. He would have wanted him to stay in the show and he would have been in the front row on opening night screaming and cheering and telling everyone he possibly could "That's my boy!" Despite this, though, Kurt felt sad as he waited for the show to begin. As he paced he talked to Burt under his breath.

"I'm doing this for you, dad. All for you. I know you would have been furious with me if I'd have quit this thing, so I stuck with it. I just want you to be proud of me." Tears began pooling behind his eyes as he realized he'd never see Burt's 'I'm really proud of you, Kurt' face again. As they spilled down his face and he hastily wiped them away he looked up to the ceiling, picturing the open sky that lie above it, and said "I hope you're watching, dad. I love you so much. Always." He took a deep breath as he heard footsteps coming up behind him and tried to make it seem like he hadn't just been crying and talking to himself like an asylum patient.

"Kurt…" Blaine said quietly from behind him. He voice was consoling, comforting him with the single syllable of his name. Kurt knew Blaine had heard everything he said and turned around to face him.

"I'm fine, really I'm fine. It's just… hard. You know." Kurt said shrugging and fighting back the large lump in his throat.

Blaine stepped closer and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Looking down and seeing the ratty baseball cap in his hands he audibly sighed. "I know this is probably extremely difficult for you. But you are going to be amazing tonight and he's going to be watching. He's going to be looking down on you and smiling the widest smile anyone could possibly smile. And when you get to that big note at the end of "Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat" he's going to be screaming and telling all of the other guys up there with him about you and how proud of you he is." Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's shoulder as Kurt let out a tear-filled giggle. "I never met him, but from what you've told me about him, I just _know _that's exactly what's happening. So let's just go out there, have fun and do this thing the best that we can and make him proud. Okay?" The smaller boy tried to catch Kurt's gaze and when their eyes met Kurt could see the mixture of hope and uncertainty in his eyes. He could tell Blaine was trying his hardest to make sure Kurt would be okay, would get through this, and he nearly melted into Blaine's touch. He brought his hand up to the hand that had been resting on his shoulder and squeezed, smiling at Blaine through his tears.

"Thank you, Blaine. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." He sighed.

"Well, luckily for you, you'll never have to find out!" Blaine said enthusiastically as Kurt giggled again softly. He removed his hand and Kurt wiped at his eyes one last time before tucking Burt's cap away into his shoulder bag and preparing for the curtain to rise and the show to begin.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, KURT!" Blaine practically screamed in his face after the curtain call had ended and the opening show drew to a close.

Without thinking Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms and squeezed him as tightly as he could without breaking the other boy's bones. "Thank you, Blaine. Thank you _so _much." He whispered into the shorter boy's ear.

When he pulled back, Blaine's face was a mixture of shock, lust, and downright happiness. Though the boys had hugged before, they had always been casual hello and goodbye hugs. This hug was so, _intimate. _The way Kurt squeezed him so tightly and the whispering in his ear. _God. _How was Blaine supposed to handle this?

Kurt instantly saw the look on Blaine's face and felt blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. "I-I-I'm sorry. I was just really caught up in the moment. I can't believe how well it went and I'm just so happy I stuck with this. I usually never listen to Rachel Berry but I'm so glad I did this time, especially because I met you. You're so important to me, Blaine. I never would have survived the past few weeks, and especially tonight, without you. You're like, an angel or something that just appeared when I needed you most. And you're so special to me. And now I'm just ranting and I'm sorry. I sound so silly." Kurt practically spit everything he was say out, talking so fast that Blaine was lucky he even caught what he was saying. When he finished his face was a bright shade of red and he quickly averted his gaze to his feet, finding them particularly interesting at that very moment.

Blaine took a moment to process everything he had just heard. _I'm so important to him? Special to him? He thinks I'm an angel. OHGOD. _He shook his head as if physically trying to shake out the amount of thoughts that were accumulating in his brain at that moment, trying to stay calm and not freak out. "Kurt. I- I don't even know what to say. You're so special to me, too, and I care about you so much. Nothing you just said sounded silly. I'm glad I could be this person for you and I'll always try my hardest to keep that smile on your face and make you happy and be there when you need me. I promise. I'll never let you down if I can help it." Blaine smiled and leaned forward to kiss Kurt's cheek gently.

The kiss was soft, gentle and lingering. Kurt couldn't help but be hyperaware of how beautiful Blaine looked and how amazing the softness of his lips felt against the smooth skin of his cheek. He could only _imagine _what those lips felt like on his own soft lips. _Ugh. Stop, Kurt. Don't ruin this. _ When Blaine finally pulled away the two boys just stood there, staring into each other's eyes until they finally heard Rachel calling loudly, and quite obnoxiously, for Kurt from a distance.

"I guess we should get going. The cars for the cast party are going to be leaving soon and if we don't get in one we'll never get there." Blaine said, eyes still shining brightly as he looked at Kurt.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Kurt replied, breathless, eyes also twinkling.

The two boys walked off together toward Rachel and the other cast members, their bodies so close that their hands gently brushed against each other every few steps. Neither boy made a conscious effort to hold the other's hand, neither wanted to make anything awkward, but that didn't stop the huge, goofy smiles on both of their faces from forming every time they felt their hands brush together at their sides. As they walked, both boys couldn't help but think the same thing: _One day, I'm gonna hold his hand for real. _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for all of the supportive and positive comments! I'm really glad you're all enjoying the story, especially since it's my first time writing! Time for things to get interesting! Carry on!

Kurt's eyelids kept drooping closed despite how hard he was fighting to keep them opened. It was 2:06 am and he was _exhausted_, but he was talking to Blaine and couldn't bring himself to say goodnight yet. Apparently Blaine couldn't either.

**Blaine:** Yaknow, in a perfect world, you would have played Sarah Brown opposite my Skye Masterson.

Kurt chuckled as he read the instant message. _As if. A male play a female role at a high school in Lima, Ohio? Fat chance. _

**Kurt:** And why is that?

**Blaine: **This way I'd have an excuse to kiss you. ;)

Kurt stared at the screen with eyes as wide as a deer in headlights. He was wide awake now. _WHAT did he just say? _He took a deep breath and thought out what he wanted to say before typing it out. He read it through a few times, trying to find the courage to send it and then, finally, clicked the send button.

**Kurt: **You want to kiss me? So then why don't you just do it?

**Blaine:**__I don't know…

**Blaine**: It's pretty late. I think I should head to bed now, have to be up early for school in the morning and all. You too. See you tomorrow.

Kurt was so confused his head was absolutely spinning. Why had Blaine even brought up wanting to kiss him if he was just going to run away to bed when Kurt questioned him on it?

**Kurt: **Yeah, sure, okay. G'night, Blaine.

Kurt closed his computer and looked up at the clock on his bedside table. It was already 2:23 and he had to be up by 6:45. He wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep tonight. And after the conversation he had just had with Blaine, he wasn't sure he'd be getting any sleep at all.

When Kurt saw Blaine between classes the next day Blaine was extremely tense and couldn't seem to make eye contact with Kurt. Kurt pretended not to notice and tried to act as normal as possible, but it was so strange and awkward that after about a minute of exchanging pleasantries he told Blaine he'd forgotten he promised to meet TIna and Mercedes and walked off. Kurt didn't turn back to see that Blaine stared sadly and longingly after him as he walked away from him. Blaine couldn't see that Kurt's eyes shone bright with unshed tears.

Kurt didn't wind up finding Tina and Mercedes, but he did happen to run into Rachel who noticed that something was wrong and insisted they talk about it.

"I can tell that something is the matter, Kurt. Your eyes are all red, like you've been crying. Have you been crying?" Rachel asked quite persistently.

"I'm fine, Rachel, it's allergy season, that's all." Kurt lied.

"Kurt, it's the middle of winter. What allergies do you have now? I wasn't born yesterday you know." Rachel shot back at him.

"It's nothing. Really. I don't even want to mention it because it's not worth talking about. I'll see you at the show tonight, okay?" Kurt said as he turned to walk away from her.

"I can't believe it's the final performance tonight." Rachel said, the sadness in her voice evident enough to make Kurt turn back around and half-smile at her.

"I know. I can't believe it either. We've had a good, fun run, though. I'll be sad that it's ending. I really am thankful that you convinced me to stay with this thing, Rach. I really needed this after everything. Yaknow." Kurt said, tears unrelated to problems with Blaine forming in his eyes and slipping down his red cheeks.

Rachel stepped closer and slipped her hand in his. She gave it the slightest squeeze and smiled up at him, "I know. You never have to thank me. The show just wouldn't have been the same without you. You're one-of-a-kind, Kurt Hummel." She smiled, her eyes also filled with tears.

"You are too, Rachel Berry," Kurt said, gently squeezing her hand back before leaning in for a hug. "I have to get to class though. If I'm late for Chemistry my professor will flip. I'll see you at the show tonight." He said, slinging his shoulder bag over his arm and walking off.

"See you then!" Rachel shouted after him.

Kurt arrived back at McKinley for the final show earlier than was necessary. Mic check was at around 6:30, the show started at 7:30 and Kurt got there around 5:30, leaving him time to roam around the auditorium. He walked onto the stage, sat down and looked out into the empty audience. After a few minutes of soaking in the fact that tonight was his last show he realized that tonight would also be his last bit of time with Blaine, for a while anyway. He and Blaine didn't have any classes together, and although they got to see each other between classes for a few minutes during the day, things would definitely not be the same. It was then that Kurt really started crying. _God, can't I just get a break. _

He had gotten so used to having Blaine around that the thought of him _not _being around made Kurt's heart ache. Despite what might have happened last night and this morning, Blaine was extremely important to Kurt. To realize that he'd barely ever get to see him anymore left Kurt feeling heartbroken and empty all over again. And what _had _happened last night and today? What was wrong with him? Would he even talk to Kurt tonight when they saw each other before the show? Unanswered questions, the fear of soon not having Blaine to make him feel whole, and, of course, the fact that he had no one to really talk to about this because the person that he'd always gone to before was gone forever, made Kurt's entire body shake with silent sobs. After about fifteen minutes like this, Kurt felt someone sit down beside him on the stage and gasped through his sobs, completely startled. He hadn't even heard footsteps to let him know someone was in the auditorium with him. He really must have been out of it. When he turned to see who the person was, he was both saddened and relieved (though not really surprised, Blaine always liked to get to performances early enough to run through things he thought he could have done better in the previous performance) to see Blaine's handsome face; warm, hazel eyes staring right into his own bright, blue ones.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, sitting so close to Kurt that Kurt needed time to process the close proximity. He extended his hand and wiped away the tears that stained Kurt's face.

Kurt leaned into the touch and momentarily cried harder because of the happiness he felt from the contact and also the questions and fears running through his mind that were amplified now that Blaine was sitting there with him.

"N-nothing." Kurt sniffed gently. "I'm fine."

"Kurt… you are obviously not fine. A person who is 'fine' does not sit in a desolate auditorium and sob by himself. Is it your dad?" Blaine asked, sadness present in his eyes. He moved even closer to Kurt, if possible.

Kurt leaned against Blaine's chest and cried more before finally answering. "Yes… No... I don't know."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's body and squeezed him gently before looking down and asking "What do you mean you don't know? You don't know what's making you sad?" He asked, confused.

Kurt cuddled even deeper into Blaine's chest and felt overjoyed at the way Blaine's arms were wrapped so tightly around his body. He couldn't tell Blaine that _Blaine _was making him sad. If he had to tell him that, he'd have to tell Blaine how he felt about him, and he couldn't do that. No way.

He wanted to ask Blaine what he'd meant the night before, wanted answers, wanted to know why he'd gone to bed without addressing it. He also wanted reassurance that the play ending didn't mean that they wouldn't see each other, that they'd still be there for each other and that Blaine would still be the person who could help make Kurt feel better. He wanted to know, to be certain, that the past few weeks with Blaine hadn't been a complete waste of his time, that Blaine wasn't going to get up and leave him forever just like everyone else he'd ever loved had done. _LOVED? Pull it together, Kurt. You don't love him… Do you? _

"It's just, a lot of things, and nothing. It's really no big deal." Kurt lied for the second time that day.

Blaine unwound one of his arms from around Kurt's body and used it to lift Kurt's chin up to face him. When their eyes met Blaine said "Now look me in the eyes and tell me nothing is wrong."

Their faces were so close together, and their bodies were wound together so tightly, that Kurt just couldn't take it anymore. He broke out of Blaine's arms and stood up promptly, walking backward a few feet away from Blaine and shaking his head. He wiped his tears and took a deep breath. "It really is nothing, really." Kurt smiled the most fake, real smile he could muster. "See."

Blaine stood up, too, and walked toward Kurt. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as Blaine closed the distance between them. "I know you're lying. And I think I know why." He said, his eyes bright with something Kurt had never seen before and couldn't quite place. _God he has beautiful eyes. _

Kurt laughed a small, fake, giggle, hoping that Blaine would be completely wrong about this, and asked "Oh yeah, why?"

"Because of what happened last night. The fact that I said I wanted to kiss you but then I said I had to go to bed." Blaine said, guilt overtaking all of his beautiful features.

Kurt's face fell. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Blaine. He really _couldn't _have this conversation with Blaine.

"I know I probably confused you and I'm sorry," Blaine said looking down at his feet and not looking into Kurt's eyes for the first time since he sat next to him a few minutes ago. "I just, I said it, and I meant it" His eyes shot back up to look at Kurt when he said this, reassuring Kurt silently with them that what he was saying was the truth. "but then you took a few minutes to respond, and I thought maybe I'd scared you off. I know you're going through so much and that the past few months have been so terribly hard for you. But then you asked why I didn't just do it if I wanted to and I realized that maybe you wanted me to. But I wasn't really sure and I didn't really expect you to challenge me that way. You always zig when I think you're gonna zag. And I just _love _that about you. I love _so many _things about you, Kurt. And I never want to hurt you. But I'm really bad with this stuff. So I say things, and I mean them, but then I doubt myself and start feeling stupid and I just, I wind up screwing everything up even if I don't intend to. And you're _so _special to me. I never want anything like that to happen between us. I know I've told you this before, but I only want to make you feel happy and to be there for you when you need me to be. I love knowing that I can be that person for you." Blaine said, a deep blush creeping up his neck and spreading through his cheeks. He shrugged. "I don't know what else to say. I'm just, I'm trying to figure things out. But I really, _really _care about you, Kurt. So much. You have to know that."

Kurt just stared at Blaine, unsure what to say to that. He had spilled his heart out to Blaine on opening night, and now Blaine is spilling his heart out to him on closing night. _Well, that's fitting. _

"I do know that, Blaine, and you know how much I care about you too. And that's why last night just confused me. And then this morning you were so distant and awkward and tense towards me and I just felt so horribly empty and sad when i walked away from you. And then I came here and I realized the show is over tonight and we're not going to be able to see each other as often anymore and we won't be able to spend as much time together. And of course, I thought about my dad, too, and how I wish I just had him here to talk about all of this stuff and hear his voice and get advice from him. And it was just a combination of all of those things that made my heart hurt so much and I just couldn't stop crying. And then what do you know? You show up, and you're just there for me, to hold me while I cry just like you have been from the minute I met you. And I just, I can't lose you, Blaine. I'm so scared that this show being over will mean you're going to leave me just like everyone else always does." Kurt's voice broke on the last few words and a sob echoed throughout the empty auditorium. He put his head down, closed his eyes, and put his hand over his mouth to stop his sobs from being audible.

Before he knew what was happening, Blaine had scooped him up into his arms and was holding him so tightly with one hand while running his fingers through his hair with the other. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, Kurt. It's all gonna be okay. I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I promise. Please don't cry." He rested his head on top of Kurt's as Kurt sobbed openly into his chest, never letting go of Kurt for a second.

They stood together this way until Kurt finally stopped crying. He looked at Blaine and smiled through his tears. Blaine used the hand that had just been caressing Kurt's hair to, once again, wipe the tears from his face. He then wrapped both arms around Kurt's body and held him tightly. Kurt smiled wider.

"There's something I need to tell you," Kurt said, calmly looking into Blaine's beautiful eyes and feeling safe once more. "We still have some time before the rest of the cast and crew show up for mic check, will you come with me?"

"Kurt, I would go anywhere with you." Blaine said, eyes warm and inviting and giving Kurt his most adorable side-smile.

Kurt almost melted into Blaine's arms, his stomach swooping and his heart beating rapidly, as he took his hand and led him out of the auditorium and into the music room, fingers intertwined for the first time. They boys were finally holding hands 'for real'.


	6. Chapter 6

"A few weeks after my dad passed away, before we met, I had this… dream. And I-" Kurt paused, remembering, his hands and Blaine's still intertwined, Blaine looking at him with pure adoration in his eyes.

_Kurt wasn't the age that he was now. This was the past? He was still very young, maybe 7 or 8 years old. He could tell because this Kurt was still in that awkward little boy phase. _

_"Kurt! Buddy! C'mon!", Burt yelled from the opposite end of the house. Young Kurt ran to him and jumped into his arms, the hugest smile embedded on his tiny, precious face. _

_"What're we doing today, dad? Something fun!? Dress up tea party?!" Kurt asked his father eagerly, hope glistening in his eyes for the promise of a great day. _

_"We're going to do anything you want to, buddy. I'm off for the day and I'm all yours." Burt replied, ruffling his son's hair. _

_Kurt and Burt spent the entire day together. They played dress up tea party, as requested by Kurt, and never stopped laughing the entire time. But by the end of the day, they wound up back inside, sitting on the stairs, Kurt's head in Burt's lap. Burt was stroking the young boy's hair and Kurt had his arms wrapped around Burt's legs, holding onto him for dear life. He wasn't really sure why he was holding on that tightly and why he felt so scared until Burt spoke. _

_"Heyy, buddy. Today was a great day, and I loved spending it with you, but I have to go back now." Burt said, the heartbreak evident in his voice. _

_Back? Where was back? Where was he going? Why wasn't he taking Kurt with him? Then Kurt started silently sobbing, remembering, understanding. Burt was leaving him again. He couldn't stay. He didn't even know how it was possible that he was here right now. He was gone. _

_"Please don't go, dad, please." Kurt sobbed uncontrollably. "I'll do anything you want me to. I'll clean my room and make my bed! I won't make you play tea party anymore, we can play with cars or other boy toys! I'll do anything, dad, please don't go. Please don't leave me again. Please stay." Kurt was sobbing, begging, pleading, but he never moved from that spot on the stairs, holding on to Burt's legs as if his life depended on it. As long as he held onto his legs he couldn't leave. _

_"Listen, bud" Burt started speaking again. He, too, was sobbing, not wanting to leave his boy but knowing he had no choice. "You're gonna be okay. I promise. I know right now it seems like you'll never be able to be okay again. I know you feel alone and scared and I know you feel like giving up. But I'm gonna send you someone to make you better, okay? I'm gonna send you someone to make you strong and make you smile and laugh again. They're gonna take care of you like I would. They won't be as great as me" Burt chuckled through his tears, "but they'll be there to make you better again. You gotta believe me, Kurt. I'd never leave you alone. You will be okay in time. I promise you, buddy. You just gotta wait a little while." Burt paused, taking a deep breath, preparing himself to say a goodbye he didn't want to say to the sobbing boy wrapped around his legs. "I gotta go now, though. I can't stay here with you, as much as I may want to." _

_Kurt could no longer hold it together. He couldn't say goodbye to his dad, not again. The sobs grew stronger and he pleaded once more "Dad, PLEASE, PLEASE don't go. Don't leave me. I'll do anything. PLEASE." _

_"Trust me, buddy. I don't wanna leave you. I never wanted to leave you. But you're gonna be okay. I promise. You'll see. I love you, Kurt. Goodbye, bud." _

_Before Kurt could respond that he loved him too, his father was gone and he was alone again, left with only his tears and the constant hope for one more day with his dad. _

"When I woke up, I was so confused." Kurt told Blaine through the massive lump that had formed in his throat. Blaine wiped at the tears that had fallen from his own eyes before wiping the tears that had stained Kurt's face. Kurt's heart panged in his chest at the fact that Blaine was so emotional because _he _was so sad. _God I love this boy._

"I didn't really understand what the dream meant. I mean, I was younger, so that alone made it so strange. But it was like, like" Kurt took a deep breath, willing himself to not sob again. "Like I got to spend the final day with him that I didn't get to before he died. I had been so heartbroken for so long because I never got to say goodbye to him and I never heard him say goodbye to me. And then this dream happens and not only did I get to say my goodbyes and hear his, too, but I got to have this whole experience with him, this entire day with him that I had been wanting for so long. It was surreal." Kurt looked up and into Blaine's eyes that held nothing but pure golden warmth and comfort. "So when I woke up I was so happy because I got to experience that, but I was also so confused because of how he had promised to send me someone to take care of me and make me better. I didn't know what that meant, yaknow?" Blaine nodded and Kurt continued. "It was like, so strange and it made me wonder whether or not my dad was trying to, um, send me a message or something. I felt like he was trying to tell me something and there was no possible way for it to happen so it came to me in my dream that night." He looked hesitantly at Blaine who was watching him intently. "I sound like a crazy person, I'm sorry. I'm rambling again." Kurt tried to laugh it off.

"No, no. Stop doing that." Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand in his, "I will never think you're crazy for feeling this way. Ever. So please stop apologizing to me and thinking I'm going to think you're insane. Because I don't." Blaine smiled a small smile and Kurt smiled back.

"It's just, I'm really not religious and I don't believe in god and all that so I don't necessarily believe in the concept of heaven and angels and the pearly gates. But he was _my dad_ and I can't believe that after he died he just stayed in that box to rot for all of eternity. I have to believe that he went to a better place, a heaven of sorts. If I couldn't believe in that I don't think I would have survived", Kurt said. Blaine nodded again. "And I just felt like that dream, it was him coming back to me because I needed him. I needed the closure of saying goodbye. I needed to see him and spend that last day with him. He knew I needed it and he knew I needed something else. He knew I needed someone's help to piece me back together after being so broken. And I think he came to me that night to tell me that, this way when it happened I would know it was him. That when I met this person I would immediately know that my dad had sent him to make me better." Kurt paused, staring deeply into Blaine's eyes, willing him to understand without him having to say it out loud and sound like the heartsick teen that he currently was. But Blaine just stared back, waiting for Kurt to say whatever came next, never letting go of his hand.

"And well, even though that dream happened and I had cherished it so deeply after that- I used to take at least a few minutes a day to just sit down and remember it and embed it into my memory so that I would never forget it- I didn't really think much more of the fact that he had made that promise to me because, like I said, I was confused and didn't get how it could ever be." Kurt paused again, looking down at their entwined hands before looking back up and into Blaine's eyes once more. "But he kept his promise, Blaine. I know he did. He said he would send me someone who would help make me better and who would make me smile and laugh again. And he did. It- it was you." Kurt said, voice breaking slightly and losing his breath.

"Kurt." Blaine said slowly, lingering on the single syllable of his name. His eyebrows furrowed together in emotion, not frustration or confusion. The smallest of frowns was on his face, not out of sadness but out of heartache for the boy next to him. He had tears welled up in his eyes, daring to drop at any second, not out of anguish but out of a deep, profound love for this beautiful boy.

"Just, you don't have to say anything" Kurt cut in before Blaine could say anything more. "I know how insane this must sound to begin with, despite the fact that you keep saying you don't think I'm crazy. But it's just, that first day we met, I was drawn to you and I didn't know why that was. And then when we were at the piano you made me laugh, _really laugh_ like I hadn't since before my dad died. And right then, I knew. When I gasped and stopped laughing you got all nervous, do you remember?" Kurt asked the smaller boy who let out a small giggle in reply.

"Yeah, I do." Blaine answered.

"Well, I said it was because I hadn't laughed in so long and I couldn't remember what it was like, and was so surprised I was laughing again. And that was part of it. But the other part was that I immediately remembered that dream and I could hear my dad's voice in my head "_I'm gonna send you someone to make you strong and make you smile and laugh again. You're gonna be okay, I promise. You just gotta wait a little while."" _Kurt said, smiling through new tears in his eyes. "He told me he was gonna send me this person who was gonna make me better again and that I just had to wait a little bit. And then I meet you, a complete stranger who I feel an immediate connection with and who makes me laugh when no one else can. And I just thought, oh my god. This is the person. This is the boy my dad sent me. And ever since then I just can't shake the feeling that it's true, that I'm right about this, that it's you who my dad sent to make me better." Kurt paused, smiling shyly at Blaine. "It's like heaven sent you to me."

Now it was Kurt's turn to wipe the tears from Blaine's face for once. The two boys were silent for a few minutes, their foreheads rested together and their hands intertwined between them. The raw emotion that lie between the two boys was so deep that neither dared to speak and break that silence. Finally, Blaine moved his head away from Kurt's and stared into the taller boy's shining blue eyes. _God I love this boy. _

Before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine had leaned in and brushed his lips gently against his. The hand that was not intertwined with Kurt's reached up to rest on his cheek and his thumb caressed his jaw line. The kiss was gentle, sweet, and took Kurt's breath away immediately. His heart was beating so quickly he thought it would eventually just rip through his chest and go running away, and he swore a species of butterflies really _were _living inside his stomach.

Kurt gasped into the kiss, but kissed Blaine back with such enthusiasm that Blaine couldn't help but smile. When the kiss broke, Kurt stared at Blaine as if the sun, moon and stars all shone in his eyes, and Blaine looked at Kurt exactly the same way. "I love you, Kurt." Blaine said, almost as an afterthought, as if he had said it a million times before then, as if it was as natural to him as saying hello to anyone else. But when he realized what he had said, his eyes went wide and he removed his hands from Kurt's, horrified he had just screwed everything up. _What the HELL did you just do that for, Blaine?! Are you crazy?! _

_"_I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean, I did mean it, but I didn't want to- I-I it just came out and I- UGH. I'm sorry. Ignore me I'm just- I-" Blaine stuttered out, internally screaming at himself.

Kurt took Blaine's hand back in his own and intertwined their fingers again. He put his free hand against Blaine's cheek, moving the boy's face so he would be forced to meet Kurt's gaze. "Stop" Kurt said simply and Blaine physically relaxed into the hand on his cheek, closing his eyes and beginning to speak again.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. It's just, I have never felt so wanted or needed or _cherished _by anyone in my entire life. And then you come along and you think I'm this angel, and I mean that literally. And you just- with you, I- you're- " Blaine took another deep breath and sighed out the words, "You're everything." He then opened his eyes to look into Kurt's, "Everything I have ever wanted and needed is everything that you are. You're my best friend, but you're also so much more than that. And I just, I love you, Kurt. And you don't have to say it back, you don't have to say anything at all, but I needed to say it. You needed to know. You may think that your dad sent me to you, but I think he sent you to me, too. I have never met anyone like you in my whole life and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. And I haven't said it until now because I didn't want to scare you away, and I still don't want to do that, but I just, I had to say it, you needed to know. I love you and even if you can't say that back yet I-"

"Stop talking, please!" Kurt chuckled as he cut Blaine's ranting off. "God, Blaine, haven't you noticed by now? I am completely in love with you. You are the greatest thing that has happened to me in such a long time and I don't know what I would do without you. You're everything to me too." Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine again and this time it was Blaine who gasped into the kiss, allowing Kurt to slip his tongue inside. The kiss lasted for several minutes, each eagerly exploring the other's mouth, and when the boys broke away both were beaming with happiness thinking _He loves me._

After a few minutes, Kurt looked to the window and up towards the sky and whispered "Thanks, dad."

Blaine followed Kurt's line of sight and also spoke, "Yeah, thanks a lot Burt. For raising this wonderful, beautiful boy sitting in front of me, and for sending him to find me. I'll take good care of him, I promise."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he heard Burt's words ring through his ears once more, "_They're gonna take care of you like I would. They'll be there to make you better again. I promise you, buddy."_

_Yeah, _Kurt thought, _I know, dad. He already is. _


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt wasn't sure what exactly he and Blaine were now that they had kissed and said "I love you." Did those things mean that they were boyfriends now? Blaine had never officially _asked _Kurt, and Kurt, being a naturally hopeless romantic, believed that in order for a relationship to be real someone had to officially ask. Something of that magnitude can't just be, _implicit, _can it? _No. It can't, Kurt. You can't just think that because he said he loved you that he automatically wants to be your boyfriend. Maybe he hasn't even told his friends about you, yet. Maybe he isn't comfortable parading you around like arm candy just because he told you he loves you. Those three words don't automatically change everything. _Midway through that thought, however, the nagging in Kurt's head became even louder until he was basically screaming that, yes, saying "I love you" _does _change everything.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just _guess. _If he did that then there was a chance he would assume they were officially boyfriends while Blaine didn't think the same thing. And well, that would be _extremely _embarrassing. Kurt finally decided he'd just have to ask Blaine, as awkward as that conversation would most likely wind up. Kurt could just see it now: _So, Blaine, I was kinda wondering. You said you loved me and all, and we kissed but we never decided whether or not we were actually boyfriends or not. I don't mean to pressure you or put you on the spot, even though thats _exactly _what I'm doing, but what do you think? You wanna be official? No pressure! _And then after an enormously huge awkward pause, in which Kurt would be completely mortified for even having said anything, he'd change the subject to the latest episode of _America's Next Top Model _and everything would be swell again. _Ugh. _

Kurt spent the entire weekend planning out how he'd casually bring up the topic of them being boyfriends to Blaine. He tried to make the conversation as nonchalant as possible, as though he wasn't torturing himself wondering how Blaine would respond, as if he wasn't losing his mind worrying about saying anything at all. But of course, no amount of rehearsal could prepare Kurt for confronting his might-be boyfriend. He didn't want to do anything that would risk what he and Blaine had going on. It was so _fantastic. _And doing this, bringing this official title up to Blaine and making him decide, that was exactly the type of thing that could screw everything up. By Sunday night Kurt was talking himself out of saying anything at all. _Maybe I should just let it go and he'll ask me to be his boyfriend when he's ready, in his own time. Yeah, that could work. No, it can't. This is such a mess. _

Come Monday morning, Kurt was a nervous wreck as he pulled on his tight, dark black jeans. By the time he looked at himself in the mirror, after pulling on his red button down, he noticed that his face was exceptionally pale. He looked sick, even. _God Kurt, relax! This is _Blaine, _we're talking about here. _With a few deep breaths, Kurt pulled himself together enough to choke down the breakfast that Carole had made for him and Finn before heading off to McKinley (and Blaine).

While Finn was driving Kurt checked his phone for the first time that morning, and when he saw a text from Blaine saying "Good morning, beautiful. I can't wait to see you today. A weekend without you was too much." he nearly stopped breathing. Kurt was not at all used to someone caring about him this way. He thought for sure he could get used to good morning texts from Blaine. Nerves started to take over again as the boys neared school, but then Kurt re-read Blaine's text and his nerves seemed to slip away. _Blaine cares about me. He loves me. There's nothing to be nervous about. Stop being stupid, Kurt. Of course he's going to want to be your boyfriend. _Kurt stepped out of the car feeling a lot lighter than he did getting in. He couldn't wait to see Blaine after his 3rd block.

Blaine was exchanging his History books for his English Lit books when he saw Kurt approaching his locker through his peripheral vision. When Kurt finally appeared at his side he greeted him with a breathy "Hii", one that seemed to release every ounce of tension from his body, before looking around the mostly empty hallway and leaning in for a quick kiss hello. As with the past few kisses, this one took Kurt's breath away. Both boys rechecked the area once the kiss broke, both had blush creeping up their necks and resting mainly in their cheeks, and both were absolutely beaming.

"I missed you," Blaine said, his eyes far off, and dreamily staring at Kurt as though they were meeting for the first time and he couldn't believe how absolutely gorgeous he was.

"I missed you too," Kurt said, blushing an even deeper shade of pink because of how Blaine was looking at him. "What?" He finally asked shyly when Blaine wouldn't stop smiling that huge smile and staring at him like _that._

"What, what?" Blaine giggled back, flirting without even using real sentences.

"Why are you staring at me like that? You're giving me the heebie-jeebies." Kurt answered, also giggling slightly.

"Just because I can." Blaine answered simply. "Because I want to, and I love you, and I missed you, and I can."

Kurt hung his head and took a deep breath because _Dear GOD this boy was really going to kill him. _"Oh." He said, shaking his head slightly to try and get rid of the lightheaded feeling that had overcome him.

Blaine reached over and lifted his chin, and once Kurt's gaze returned to his face he moved his hand over to Kurt's cheek and rested it there, thumb stroking gently. Kurt leaned into the touch, eyes closed, and spoke without rehearsing his words. "Would you please just be my boyfriend?" He wasn't nervous, he didn't feel clammy or anxious or like he had to vomit somewhere. He felt completely at ease in that moment and knew he had done the right thing. He opened his eyes and continued. Blaine's hand never left his cheek. "I mean, I had a huge, casual speech prepared that I had rehearsed all weekend. And it was basically me asking you if we _were _boyfriends yet, or if you wanted to be boyfriends. But now, I don't really care about anything I had prewritten. I don't have to know how you felt up until right now. All I want is to know if you'll be my boyfriend from this moment on. So rather than waiting and worrying and messing things up by feeling insecure, I'm asking you. Blaine Anderson, will you please be my boyfriend?"

Blaine didn't even hesitate to answer "Of course I will. I kinda wish I would have been able to ask you, but I don't even care. I love you and would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt practically squealed in delight as he jumped on the balls of his feet and threw himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine was ready for him this time, having experienced one of Kurt's body-flinging hugs many times before. He embraced him tightly, beaming as he held the other boy in his arms. The bell ringing for the next block to begin broke the two boys' embrace.

"I guess I have to go. Don't wanna be late. Madame Cranky-Pants will freak out on me if I'm late to French, and I don't wanna make you late for your class. I'll speak to you soon?" Kurt asked sadly, not wanting to have to leave Blaine despite it only being a few hours before they could see each other again.

"Yes," Blaine replied, finishing stuffing his books into his shoulder bag. He leaned in and kissed Kurt's cheek before turning around and heading into the direction of his classroom.

Before Kurt even reached his own classroom he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was a text message from Blaine: "Parting is such sweet sorrow =(" He giggled, shaking his head, before typing back "Speak low if you speak love," hitting the send button and throwing his phone into his bag as he walked into class. If one thing was for sure, Blaine's texts were going to drive him absolutely insane. And when he opened another text from Blaine an hour and twenty minutes later that said "Today the minutes seem like hours, the hours go so slowly" he was _sure _he would lose it.

"Can we go for coffee after school? I know we have no rehearsal anymore but that doesn't mean we shouldn't get to spend the afternoon together, right? ;)" Kurt sent him back, not being able to reply with some witty one-liner or Shakespearian quote while his brain was mush and his heart was beating as quickly as it was.

"Of course we can. We can do whatever you'd like. Always," Blaine replied within a few minutes.

Kurt smiled as he glanced at the clock. _Okay, only 2 hours and 12 minutes left of this day. _But when he checked the clock again at_ least _an hour later, there were still 2 hours left to the day. He sighed, the hours really _do _go so slowly. Kurt chuckled silently to himself when he realized how completely cheesy that had sounded.

The boys spent the afternoon at the Lima Bean sipping their coffees slowly and just being with each other. The conversation never ended and everything was so completely relaxed that neither boy seemed to realize time was passing at all.

"So today as time dragged on and I was trying to distract myself from how long it would be until I saw you again, I was thinking." Kurt said after a particularly absurd one-sided conversation in which Blaine informed him of the importance of hair gel in modern day society. "Well, I was more wondering, why haven't you joined Glee club?" Kurt asked curiously."I mean, it's just that, you're so talented and obviously love performing, so I'm kinda surprised you haven't joined before now."

Blaine shrugged, raising one eyebrow and frowning in response. "I dunno. I never really thought about it before. I didn't really know anyone in it and its more just singing than actually performing so it didn't attract me as much as the musicals did." A sneaky smile creased into his lips and his eyes narrowed before he asked "And why were you wondering this?"

Kurt giggled, "Well, I just figured that since we don't have the musical anymore, and since I usually have Glee club after school during the week and won't be able to have afternoon coffees like today, you should probably join." Kurt said as causally as he possibly could.

"Well, I guess I could. It's not like I have many other obligations until the Spring musical happens…" Blaine pondered, making it seem like it was a tough decision for him. "I mean, it would give me more vocal practice and allow me to grow as an artist using various genres of music that I normally wouldn't use in performing…"

"Oh god, Blaine, you're ridiculous, you know that?" Kurt asked teasingly, gaining a laugh from Blaine in response.

"Yeah, I know. But if you'd like me to join Glee club, and if joining means I get more guaranteed time with you, then count me in. Do I have to do anything special to become a member? Any crazy hazing initiation rituals I should know about?" Blaine joked, widening his eyes in mock fear.

"Ha ha. You're hysterical," Kurt responded. "No, no satanic rituals to initiate you. Just an audition. I mean, if you can handle that…" Kurt teased, eyes clearly flirting.

"I think I can. In fact, I have the perfect song for it. You're on, Kurt Hummel," Blaine challenged. _This is gonna be FUN_, Blaine thought, the smuggest of smiles forming on his beautiful face, driving Kurt absolutely crazy for the millionth time that day.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry this is later than usual. Finals were around and kicking my ass and I didn't have time to stop and write and make this as good as I wanted it to be. But here it finally is! This chapter is gonna have a song and the song is called 'Angels Brought Me Here.' If you haven't heard it and want to listen, I'm including a link to find it on youtube. I own nothing and am only putting it here so that you know the song as you're reading. Enjoy, all!

Here's the link: watch?v=K99nXjn0CFM

When Kurt walked into the choir room two days later for glee rehearsal he was both excited and extremely anxious at the prospect of his boyfriend auditioning for glee club. Of course he wanted Blaine to be in glee with him, it would mean more time together and an excuse to sing flirty duets with each other for an actual reason (they'd do it anyway regardless of glee). The thing that was making him most anxious was how the other members of glee club would welcome him. Of course, these people had grown to become Kurt's family, especially after his dad had passed. WIth literally no one else in the world, these people had covered him like a blanket and showered him with nothing but love and comfort whenever he needed it. He wasn't worried that they would eventually grow to love Blaine, and he was sure they would be elated at the immense talent that was Blaine Anderson becoming a part of their club. He wasn't quite sure what his unease stemmed from, but it was there, however small. With a shake of his head, he pushed it to the back of his mind and let the excitement of having Blaine all to himself during practices wash over him instead. _Much better. _

He took his normal seat in the corner of the classroom and waited as everyone else filed in. When everyone was present and Mr. Schuester announced that they were going to begin, Kurt looked around for Blaine thinking maybe he had missed him coming in, but he was nowhere to be found. Had Blaine changed his mind about auditioning for glee? He took his phone from his bag and began composing a text asking Blaine where he was while the rest of the room continued talking about this week's lesson. It didn't make sense. Blaine had been so excited about his audition. He'd told Kurt he hadn't stopped practicing his mysterious song (he absolutely _refused _to tell Kurt what it was no matter how many times he might have asked and how many kisses he had tried to use in exchange for the hidden information) since Monday when he'd decided to audition. Why pretend to be excited when you weren't? It was so _not _like Blaine.

About forty-five minutes into rehearsal, Kurt's text having long gone unanswered and him having tried to forget that Blaine wasn't coming, the practicing club was disrupted by a knock at the door. _A knock? Seriously? No one KNOCKS on the door to glee club. People usually just barge in or scream or do whatever they want without actually caring enough to be polite and knock. _Kurt thought to himself before he turned to acknowledge the person on the other end of the knocking: Blaine Anderson. _Well, of course. He WOULD knock. _

"Hello there! What can we do for you, buddy?" Mr Schuester asked Blaine, who stood in the doorway looking pretty nervous if Kurt did say so himself. _Why is he nervous? He was just the lead in the Winter Musical for god's sake. _Blaine didn't answer, just stood there, seemingly deliberating whether he should stay or go.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and took a hold of his hand, immediately intertwining their fingers. Blaine noticeably relaxed at his side, the tension melting out of his body as their fingers met and found their way together. He looked up and smiled at Kurt, the confidence that Kurt knew very well Blaine possessed now shining at Kurt through Blaine's eyes. _There we are. _Kurt thought, smiling back at his adorable boyfriend at his side.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend," said Blaine, beaming with pride at being able to use the word boyfriend so freely in the presence of all of these people, all of Kurt's friends.

Every person in the room seemed both completely shocked but also extremely unsurprised at the term. Some gasped. Some jaws dropped. Some rolled their eyes. They had known it was only a matter of time before it became an official boyfriend title, but Kurt and Blaine hadn't told anyone yet. It had only just became official, after all.

"Well it's about _time _you came in here with us!" Rachel screeched, running over to Kurt and Blaine and locking both in a hug at one time. Kurt expected this reaction from Rachel. She'd been the only one in the musical with them and he knew she knew how talented Blaine was. He could practically see her brain working fiercely imagining all of the different songs she could force Blaine into singing with her once he was a part of glee. He could also see the glimmer in her eyes that told him she knew very well that, with Blaine's help, they were on their way to winning a national championship. Finally.

"Thanks, Rachel," Blaine answered, smiling at her as she broke the hug and moved to rejoin the group behind her. "I'm told by this one" he nudged Kurt with a small smirk " that I have to audition first though. Would that be okay, Mr. Schuester? I know I'm late, I'm sorry, I was putting last minute touches on the song and making sure it was perfect and I kinda lost track of the time."

"Of course it would, Blaine. Don't worry about it. Any friend of Kurt's is a friend of ours and you're always welcome in here. Go for it!" Mr. Schue responded, excited with the same thoughts of possibly winning a national championship.

"Great!" Blaine replied, letting go of Kurt's hand and taking his place at the piano as the rest of the club took the same seats they had been sitting in before rehearsal began. "So, I just wanted to first say that I'm really excited to be here. I've never really thought of auditioning before because I'm more of a performer and an actor than just a singer, but Kurt kind of…persuaded me. The song I'm gonna be singing today I heard a long time ago, but the true meaning of it really hit me over the past month or so. When Kurt suggested I audition I thought of this song without a second thought and just knew this was the right one. It's called "Angels Brought Me Here" and I worked really, _really _hard on it. So I hope you like it." Blaine was speaking directly to Kurt and Kurt couldn't help the chill that ran up his spine and through his entire body. He didn't really know this song and he couldn't wait to hear his boyfriend singing it.

Blaine took a deep breath and focused on the piano, he played the opening cord and began singing:

_It's been a long and winding journey_

_But I'm finally here tonight _

_Picking up the pieces and walking back into the light _

_Into the sunset of your glory_

_Where my heart and future lies_

_There's nothing like that feeling when I look into your eyes_

_My dreams came true when I found you, I found you _

_My miracle _

He turned to look directly into Kurt's eyes during the words "my miracle" and Kurt could feel the lump form in his throat and the tears welling behind his eyes. _Ohmygod. _He beamed at Blaine through the tears and continued listening to the angelic voice singing directly to him as if no one else were in the room.

_If you could see what I see _

_You're the answer to my prayers _

_And if you could feel the tenderness I feel _

_You would know, it would be clear_

_That angels brought me here_

The tears in Kurt's eyes spilled over and he quickly raised his hand to wipe them, trying to be discreet so that the rest of the glee club wouldn't see that he had been crying. The last thing he needed was for Santana to get all sassy with him and make a remark about how gay this all was. Or worse, for Rachel to start crying along with him, which he knew she would. The lyrics, though, really hit Kurt like a ton of bricks and he couldn't help but crying. Blaine saw this and smiled at him, telling him, without even saying anything, not to cry- he didn't want him to cry.

_Brought me here to be with you_

_I'll be forever grateful, oh, forever thankful_

_My dreams came true when I found you _

_My miracle _

_If you could see what I see _

_You're the answer to my prayers _

_And if you could feel the tenderness I feel _

_You would know, it would be clear_

_That angels brought me here _

At this point in the song, Blaine held out the note while playing the same piano chord with one hand. The other hand he raised toward the sky and looked directly at Kurt, the biggest smile on his face as he sang the note. Kurt's heart all but burst inside of his chest. Blaine was pointing to the sky and talking about Burt. _Angels brought me here. _He was telling Kurt that he was his miracle and that he believed, like Kurt did, that Burt had sent him to Kurt. Despite his teary eyes, Kurt smiled back at his boyfriend, every single tooth in his mouth on display.

What Kurt didn't even notice until five beats into the extremely long note that Blaine was singing, was that the rest of the glee club had started singing the chorus of the song behind Blaine. He had been so preoccupied with Blaine's hand motion and what he meant by it that it didn't even register that the rest of the club was singing with Blaine. Blaine had arranged all of this with the other members beforehand. That's why he hadn't stopped practicing since he thought of it. He had to make sure everyone was in on it and that everything went smoothly, because it wasn't just him singing. Kurt couldn't stop smiling and had never loved Blaine more than right in that moment.

_Oh and if you could feel the tenderness I feel _

_You would know, it would be clear _

_That angels brought me here _

On the last word of the song, Blaine's voice broke a little as the lump that had formed in his own throat got the best of his wonderful singing and made it sound shaky. Kurt could not care less. He jumped out of his seat as Blaine finished the song and started clapping his hands together with rapidity. The rest of the club also joined in with Kurt's standing ovation, cheering and screaming and "wooooo!"- ing for the amazing song that Blaine had just sang.

"Jesus, Anderson. Who even knew it was possible to hold out a note that long?" Puck said from his seat at the back of the room.

Blaine laughed and then looked toward Kurt again, who was now walking toward him. When he reached Blaine's side, he sat next to him on the piano bench and grabbed his hand once more. "I love you so much, Blaine," he whispered. He then leaned in and kissed Blaine with such passion, love and sincerity, that he even surprised himself. He was throwing every word he couldn't say and all of the emotions he couldn't possibly express into this one kiss. He wanted and needed Blaine to know how much he really and truly loved him more than anything. He didn't care that the entire glee club was watching. He didn't care that Mr. Schue was in the room. He didn't even care if Karovsky and his goons had been walking by in that moment and seen. Blaine had just poured his heart out to Kurt with that song and Kurt was returning the favor with this kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks, 2 days, 3 hours and 24 minutes after Blaine's song and the moving scene that followed in the choir room, Kurt and Blaine sat in Blaine's secluded, windowless bedroom talking and laughing between stolen kisses. Blaine had invited Kurt over because there was something he needed to tell Kurt, something he thought might bother Kurt if it had been said over the telephone or through a text message. Blaine's oldest elementary school friend, best friend since age two, and also ex-boyfriend, Sebastian was going to be in town for the next couple of weeks. Sebastian went to a private boarding school out of state and their semesters were broken up strangely, which gave Sebastian long periods of time off when mostly everyone else would be in school. But every year, without fail, Sebastian spent his time off in Lima with Blaine so that the two boys could catch up. Despite their breakup a year and a half previously, the two boys remained more than amicable and had managed to retain their best friendship with ease that most others scoffed at. Everyone thought it was ludicrous for exes to be best friends after a breakup. There's no way people could be _just friends _after having been together for a little over a year and then breaking up. Something else _must _be going on. Blaine and Sebastian would always laugh off these comments, knowing full well that nothing was going on and that they might just be the only exception to the no-ex-for-a-friend rule. Though Blaine was able to laugh off this suggestion easily, he knew that Kurt would not respond to the situation with the same calmness and ease. He knew that Sebastian's presence, everything that Sebastian embodied in Blaine's life, and on top of it all, rumors about Blaine and Sebastian being together behind the scenes, would _definitely _ not sit well with Kurt. For this reason, Blaine had decided he needed to ask Kurt to talk so that he could explain the entire situation to his current boyfriend without preamble and outsiders adding their own spin on things. He wanted to know that Kurt felt comfortable with Sebastian being around and to tell him that Sebastian was nothing more than his friend. He wanted to ensure that Kurt would not feel threatened by the other boy, despite their history. With everything that Kurt had already lost in his life, and all of the horrible things he had been forced to endure, he didn't want to add any anxiety or fear of losing someone else to that list. He loved Kurt so much and never wanted to do anything to hurt him.

After a particularly flirty conversation about where Kurt had found the latest pair of tight charcoal jeans that he was wearing (jeans that were driving Blaine absolutely mad and distracting him from the real reason he had asked Kurt over) the two boys lie still sitting against Blaine's bed, hands intertwined, staring at the wall in a comfortable silence, music playing low in the background.

"So there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Blaine said to the wall before turning to face Kurt, who looked slightly perplexed at the serious tone.

Kurt swiveled around so that his left side pressed against the bed and faced Blaine. "Yeah? What's up?" Kurt asked, trying to sound only mildly interested; trying to swallow the fear that was creeping up his throat and threatening to escape past his lips, betraying him. He smiled at Blaine, reassuring him that it was okay to talk despite not wanting at all to hear what Blaine had to say. Everyone knew that when someone said 'we need to talk' it was never going to be a good conversation.

"Well first of all you know how much I love you right?" Blaine said, immediately regretting his words when he saw Kurt's entire face fall. _Ohshit._

Without a beat Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's, eyes wide as golf balls, and spat out "Areyoubreakingupwithme?" He said it so quickly it might have been one word.

"No no no no no! Oh my god, Kurt. No, baby, no. I'm not breaking up with you!" Blaine said hurriedly, reaching his hand out to rest against Kurt's cheek and leaning in to kiss his lips softly, but with enough strength behind it that Kurt would feel the truth of his words and relax.

Kurt did relax but took a deep breath, steadying himself before saying, "Well then what's the matter? You seem so serious all of sudden. And let's be serious, no one prefaces a conversation with a 'we need to talk' and a 'you know i love you' if it's not a bad thing." He forced himself to laugh.

"I know, I know. That was stupid of me to do. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to worry you. The thing is, well, I don't really know how to start even, because it's _such _a long story." Blaine paused, trying to figure out exactly how to do that while Kurt eyed him intently, patiently waiting. "Okay, so, basically, you've met the majority of my friends, what with everyone being from McKinley and all. But you haven't met my best friend yet, Sebastian. He's been my best friend since I'm two. We used to live across the street from each other; our parents were best friends, and so we were best friends. We went to elementary school together and then, eventually, we were both old enough to realize we were… _different… _from everyone else, and that we also had feelings for each other that we didn't have for other people. We wound up dating for a little over a year. But then Seb went off to boarding school for high school, and I stayed behind at McKinley. We've stayed friends and are still just as close as we always were, despite having been together and then breaking up. Everyone thinks we're nuts and that there's no possible way we could be _just friends _but I _SWEAR _to you that it's all we are. There are no romantic feelings left. We tried the long distance thing and it went badly and so we decided to just be the best friends that we always had been." He paused, trying to build up the courage to tell Kurt the worst part; to tell him that Sebastian was going to be around for the next few weeks expecting to spend the majority of his unoccupied time with Blaine.

"And…" Kurt broke the silence, digesting this new information but knowing full well that Blaine's story wasn't finished.

"And," Blaine swallowed hard. "His boarding school has these strange trimester things with weird breaks in between them, and so he's always off from school when no one else is. He usually spends those breaks back in Lima… with me. And he has one of those breaks coming up over the next few weeks and will be back."

"Oh," was all Kurt could manage to get out without seeming too heartbroken or defeated. _His ex-boyfriend and still-best-friend will be in town for a _few weeks. _That's just wonderful. And he goes to boarding school, which means he must be loaded. And I'm sure, seeing as though Blaine is absolutely gorgeous that he, too, is absolutely gorgeous. And I'm sure they just make the most glorious couple that ever walked the planet. And how horrible that their love was torn apart by distance and they had decided to just be friends again. Maybe they still wanted to be together but just couldn't make it work. And if that's the case then you could be sure they're still in love with each other. So why is Blaine even with me? Am I just a place holder to him until they graduate and Sebastian will be back from boarding school for good? _

Suddenly Kurt's entire world seemed much smaller, much more confined and he was finding it difficult to breathe; a heavy weight pressed down on his heart, which then forced its way against his lungs and prevented the proper movement of air. He wasn't able to focus on anything or feel anything. He suddenly felt extremely alone and numb. He thought for a second about going home to cry to his dad about it, and then he felt as though he had been kicked hard in the stomach when he realized he couldn't do that either.

_Has everything over the past few months been a lie? What has all of this been? He seems to really love me, but how can he when the only reason why he broke things off with HIM was because they couldn't see each other anymore? What if I've just been re- _

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by Blaine's hand shaking his shoulder slightly and repeating his name over and over, "Kurt? Kuuuurttt? _Kuuuuurrtttt!" _

Kurt had completely zoned out, lost in his thoughts and confusion, his heartache and fear. He didn't realize that Blaine had been calling his name for the past few seconds. He snapped out of his trance to look at Blaine. The other boy looked miserable and terrified.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Blaine asked, trying to hide the obvious worry in his voice by practically cooing at Kurt. _Shit. I knew he'd take it like this. _

Kurt shrugged it off, shaking his head and responding with a pithy "Nothing. I'm fine. So when's he coming in?"

"Kurt, I know you _much better _than you think I do. I know something is obviously wrong. I was calling your name over and over and you were so completely out of it that you weren't even responding. I had to shake you to make you look at me again" He grabbed both of Kurt's hands in his own and stared deeply into Kurt's eyes. "Baby, listen to me. Please _ do NOT worry _about Sebastian. He and I have been broken up for a long time and we don't have feelings like that for each other anymore. I wouldn't be with you if I was unsure of my feelings or if I still had feelings for him buried in the back somewhere. I would _never _do that to you. I love _you. _Not Sebastian, not anyone else, just you. I don't want you to be worried about him being around. I don't want you to feel threatened or worried about him stealing me away. I promise you aren't going to lose me. He's my best friend and nothing more. But I will be spending time with him while he's here and I want to make sure that you're okay with that. And I also would love more than anything if you'd be with us as much as you can, not only because I want you to see for yourself that you have nothing to worry about, but also because I don't want to lose any time with you to spend time with him." Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's and kissed his nose gently, smiling. "I love you, Kurt. And I just want you to be okay with this. I need you to not worry and to know that I am yours, for as long as you'll have me."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, which were basically the only thing in his line of vision with their foreheads pressed together like this. _God I love this boy._ If Blaine was promising him that he had no feelings for Sebastian and ensuring that the other boy wouldn't be a threat, Kurt had to believe him. Kurt knew Blaine loved him and he had to believe that would be enough. He did believe it.

He sighed before responding with a light "I'm gonna hold you to that, you know," and giggling slightly.

"God, I hope you will." Blaine responded before kissing Kurt on the lips with such passion that Kurt's fear seemed to melt away. The two boys spent the next half an hour or so exploring each other's mouths and trying to forget that either had spent any time that evening feeling anything but happiness and love for each other. After pulling away, breathless, the two stared into each other's eyes for a while, stealing quick kisses and giggling, no words said except the boys occasionally singing along to the music that played in the background.

FInally, Kurt spoke again. "So, in all seriousness, when does he come back to Lima?"

"He should be here by Sunday afternoon, maybe around two o'clock or so." Blaine responded, checking Kurt's eyes and face for any sign of hidden worry or fear. To his surprise and pleasure, he found none.

"Okay. Will you see him right away? Or will he be spending time with his family first?" Kurt asked casually, looking down at and playing with his and Blaine's fingers that lay in his lap.

"I probably won't see him until Monday or so. Maybe I'll make plans with him so that the three of us go out to dinner after glee? Does that sound okay with you?" Blaine asked before he began humming along to the newest song playing on the radio.

Kurt scrunched up his nose and closed his eyes, thinking about whether or not he had plans on Monday night or anything big due in school on Tuesday that he'd need to work on. When he came up empty he nodded his head and said "Yeah, that should be fine. Just let me know what we're gonna do so that I can tell-". He stopped dead and looked down at their hands as if they held the answers to the mysteries of life, willing himself not to cry. He swallowed his sob and shook his head, shrugging it off. But Blaine had caught it; had realized that Kurt was going to tell him to let him know so that he could tell his dad he'd be out that night, only to realize he had no dad to tell.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly and kissed his cheek gently. "I'll let you know," he said quietly.

Kurt loved how well Blaine already knew him and loved even more how Blaine was there through everything, ready to squeeze his hand and kiss his cheek whenever he felt himself falling apart. He was the best thing that had happened to Kurt, and had happened to him in the most unexpected way, and he loved him so much that it physically hurt. He couldn't lose Blaine. He _wouldn't _lose Blaine. Blaine promised him and he believed him. Kurt kissed Blaine once more, smiling, before turning his body again, back against the bed, so that he could rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. He smiled widely and closed his eyes when he felt Blaine's head come down and relax against his hair.

That night, Kurt tossed and turned in bed for a while, unable to fall asleep. He did what he always did when he found he couldn't sleep, he stared up at the ceiling, imagining it being open and he was talking to the sky above, talking to Burt.

"He told me not to worry, dad. He told me he loves me and not him and that everything between us will be fine because he isn't a threat to us," Kurt sighed. "but I can't help but worry just a little bit, you know? I know you do, you know me better than anyone ever has, even Blaine. I miss you, dad. Everyday. All day. So much that it's suffocating. And I keep forgetting that you're really gone and I slip up and talk about you, or think about coming home to talk to you or something, and then it hurts me even more. And I just hate it so much." Silent tears slid down Kurt's face. "I just wish you were here, dad. I miss you so much and I just need you here with me. Blaine's making me better, he is, and I love him so much. But it's not the same."

Kurt turned over onto his side and stared out the window at the half moon sitting in the sky. "I love him, dad. And I can't lose him like I lost you and mom. I just can't. Please make sure I don't lose him. Please."

Kurt then yawned deeply, closed his wet eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone! So sorry this is later than usual. The holidays overwhelmed me and then the flu decided it would pay me a visit, so I've been away for a bit. The next few chapters will have Sebastian in it, which will lead to a bunch of Klaingst, so I apologize in advance, but you knew it had to happen eventually. There will also be some good coming despite the bad! So just be patient with me and don't hate me too much. Enjoy!

Kurt found TIna and Mercedes at lunch the following day and decided he'd like to get their opinion on the Sebastian situation. As his two best friends, outsiders to the situation, and opinionated teenage girls, he was sure he'd get something out of them- though he wasn't sure whether that something would make him feel even worse about the situation or somehow reassured. He met them at their usual table and set down his tray, with his salad and juice, next to theirs before sitting.

"Hello ladies!" Kurt greeted them with the brightest of smiles. Since he'd been with Blaine quality girl time had been slightly infringed upon. They understood, and he always made time for them, but it wasn't the same as before. He did miss them quite a bit because of it.

"Hiiii!" Tina beamed back.

"Boy, sit your fine ass down here and give me a damn hug," Mercedes joked sassily, but held her arms wide open for Kurt to fall into place. Kurt did as he was told and squeezed her as tightly as he could.

"I've missed you, Cedes," he whispered in her ear before pulling away and smiling brightly at her as he held her shoulders. "Okay, now, seriously," he said turning to face both girls, "I come to you today because I require both of your opinions in one of the most serious and important girl talks we have ever had." Kurt addressed both of them with a straight face. The two girls looked at each other and then at Kurt.

"What's going on, Kurt?" Tina asked, worriedly.

"So the thing is," Kurt began, "Blaine had me over on Friday night, and we were in his room talking and-"

"TELL ME YOU FINALLY DID IT?" Mercedes scream-whispered enthusiastically in his direction, eyes wide, a huge smile on her expectant face.

"WHAT! NO!" Kurt scream-whispered back, playfully slapping Mercedes on the arm. "Jeeze, Cedes" Kurt said, shaking his head and smiling to himself because now he was thinking of _doing it _with Blaine and _ .God. These thoughts are definitely not lunchtime appropriate. _"Anyway," Kurt said once he snapped himself out of his absolutely delicious daydream, "We were talking and he told me that his ex-boyfriend and still-best-friend since forever would be coming home to see him. He told me that they'd been best friends since they were babies and that they finally wound up dating. They were together for a little over a year before high school and when Sebastian went off to boarding school they ended it," he noticed both girls exchange a quick glance and swallowed audibly before continuing "The distance thing just wasn't working for them. But they stayed best friends and are just as close as they always were. And now he's coming to Lima for a _few weeks" _Kurt said the last words through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright, just calm down," Mercedes said soothingly, laying a hand on his forearm and stroking her thumb gently over his sweater. "Did he say how they left things when they broke up? I mean, obviously good because they're still friends, but did he mention that maybe they had thought they'd get back together eventually?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to upset Kurt any more than he already was.

"He said that they remained friends and only friends. That he loved me and wanted to be with only me. That he had no romantic feelings for him and that they weren't like that anymore and he didn't plan to be." Kurt said, looking back and forth from TIna to Mercedes to search their faces and figure out how they felt about that. There was a pause and Kurt got extremely nervous. "Well?"

"Well, I think Blaine is telling you the truth, Kurt, and you just need to trust him." Tina said gently, smiling at Kurt. "We've all seen the way he looks at you, we've seen how the two of you are together. You can't just make those feelings up, and you can't lie about them if you secretly feel something for someone else. Blaine is definitely not making anything up. He loves you, Kurt."

"The only thing is," Mercedes, the painful voice of reason, said, "we know how Blaine might feel, we know how much he loves Kurt and we know how great they are together. We also know he thinks its over between he and Sebastian. But we don't know how Sebastian feels about all of this. Do we?" she asked Kurt, trying not to upset him but also trying to ease him into what could be the upsetting truth of the situation.

"No. No we don't." Kurt sighed, before looking down at his tray of food and pushing it away. He didn't really have much of an appetite to begin with, but now, he definitely had none at all.

The rest of the day dragged. Kurt didn't see Blaine all day because he happened to not have classes with Blaine during that particular block. When he'd usually see Blaine between classes at their lockers, he made excuses not to and in that way effectively avoided seeing him at all. But not seeing Blaine made everything even worse and made all of his insecurities even larger until they were practically swallowing him whole. He felt guilty about avoiding seeing his boyfriend, but he thought that seeing him might make everything even harder, and he didn't want to pin his issues on Blaine anymore. He'd promised Blaine on Friday night that he'd be okay with everything. He couldn't just take it back now and break down crying about it 72 hours later. He had to be strong and trust Blaine. Who knows? He could be completely blowing this out of proportion, Sebastian could be the nicest guy ever and be over Blaine just like Blaine had moved on from him. He'd just have to wait and see.

When the day finally ended and Kurt arrived at glee, Blaine was already there waiting for him. He jumped out of his seat when he saw Kurt walk through the choir room doors, beaming from ear to ear. _Good lord, you'd think he hadn't seen me in years. _Kurt thought to himself, not being able to prevent the huge smile that formed on his own face in reply.

"Hello, beautiful." Blaine said through his smile once he reached where Kurt was standing. He cupped Kurt's face with both of his hands and kissed him deeply, humming happily into the kiss.

"Well hello to you too, handsome." Kurt responded, rubbing his hands up and down Blaine's arms. "How was your day?"

"Well, it would have been much better if I would have been able to see my boy between classes like I normally do. But you see, I couldn't seem to find him. Would you happen to have any idea why that is?" Blaine asked, jokingly but also a slight edge of curiosity in his voice.

A deep blush spread up Kurt's neck and finally into his cheeks. He looked down at his feet, which he shuffled from side to side nervously. Blaine lifted his face so that their eyes met again. "Baby…"

"I-I-I was just busy is all" Kurt lied, cursing himself for stuttering and probably giving himself away. "I promise it won't happen again. Okay?" Kurt asked, bashfully through an adorable half-smile. He knew how much Blaine loved that smile and hoped that it would make Blaine forget about questioning him any further. It worked.

"Okay, fine." Blaine replied, though Kurt could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew there was more he wasn't saying. He was thankful that Blaine let it go and instead grabbed his hand, intertwined their fingers, and led him to the back of the classroom to their usual seats.

When they were seated and waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive, the rest of the club chatting loudly around them, Blaine told Kurt that he had spoken to Sebastian and made plans for dinner tonight right after glee. They were supposed to meet at around 6:30 at Breadstix. Kurt nodded along and said that was fine, but the gnawing feelings of insecurity and fear were clawing through his stomach and making his insides churn with every passing second. He squeezed Blaine's hand and lifted their hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss to Blaine's fingers. Blaine smiled at him through his eyes, the way he always did, the way that made Kurt absolutely _crazy_ and Kurt relaxed slightly at his side. _Deep breaths, Kurt. Everything is going to be fine. _

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schue announced as he walked into the room, "Sectionals is coming up in just a few weeks and it's time we decided on the songs we want to use and start working on them. Any suggestions?" He asked the room at large.

Rachel Berry's hand shot up immediately, followed by a somewhat harmonized chorus of groans from the rest of the glee club. "I propose we stick to our usual routine of a wonderful belted solo, performed exquisitely by yours truly, a harmonized, love-struck duet, featuring myself and Finn of course, since he's the strongest male presence in the club, and then an energetic group number, which also features myself on lead vocals." She finished, smiling around at the room, hoping that everyone would agree with her and also secretly challenging anyone to object to her proposition.

"Great Rachel," Mr. Schue said through a forced smile, "Anyone else have anything to suggest? Any fresh ideas, for a change of pace, maybe?" He looked both hopeful and resigned to the fact that they'd probably be stuck repeating what they _always _did at competitions- exactly what Rachel had just suggested.

"Actually, Mr. Schue" Blaine said, raising his hand while beginning to speak. _Adorable, _Kurt thought. "I was thinking that maybe Kurt could sing the solo for a change. I know that I haven't been around that long, and I also haven't ever seen a Sectionals or any competition, for that matter, but I have heard Kurt sing, and I think that it would be nice, and a good change of pace, like you said, for him to be featured in a number. His voice is too amazing to be hiding in the background for every number we ever perform." Blaine said, proudly, squeezing Kurt's hand while Kurt looked absolutely dumbfounded at what his boyfriend was saying.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Blaine," Mr. Schue responded, while Rachel looked like she was about to begin a riot of protestation, or die. Before she could make chaos erupt, he said, "Now, Rachel, you've sung plenty of solos in the past, I think it would be more than fair to change things up a bit and give Kurt the solo. _Don't you_?"

Rachel did not think so, and everyone around her could tell she didn't just by looking at how visibly tense she had become with the prospect of losing her competition solo, but she nodded and said "Yes, of course," through gritted teeth and a fake, plastered-on smile.

"That settles it then!" Mr. Schue said enthusiastically. "Kurt will sing the solo, Finn and Rachel, you can lead the group number, and then we'll do a duet, which I propose features Kurt and Blaine on lead vocals. How does that sound to everyone?"

The room was apathetic, to say the least, so the nods and words of agreement were a mumbling buzz throughout the room. Every competition featured the same people and everyone was more or less used to the arrangement by now.

"I also have a theme for all of the songs to fall under," Mr. Schue said, walking to the whiteboard and picking up a dry-erase marker. He wrote the name 'Kelly Clarkson' on the board, which immediately got everyone's attention. A room full of apathy turned to excitement, for the most part, and everyone started screaming out song suggestions- even Puck and Santana. By the time glee was over the songs has been decided on; Kurt would be singing "You Found Me" (which the club let Kurt pick himself), Finn and Rachel would lead the club with Kelly's newest single, "Catch My Breath", which they had agreed to speed up a little bit to make the number a bit more energetic- as usual, and Kurt and Blaine would be singing duet on "Behind These Hazel Eyes". Everyone left feeling pretty content, a certain excitement buzzing through the room knowing that they'd start practicing at the next rehearsal.

Kurt and Blaine left together and headed towards Breadstix for their dinner with Sebastian. The ride over was short, and although Kurt had just been overwhelmingly excited during glee at the prospect of not only singing a solo but also being able to sing a duet with Blaine, that excitement was slowly replaced with the anxiety and fear that had been present all weekend and all that day. He took a few deep breaths and tried to relax, reassuring himself for the trillionth time that everything was going to be fine. When they finally pulled into the Breadstix parking lot and Blaine parked the car, Kurt didn't even realize the car had stopped moving. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's thigh and gently squeezed, which _definitely _got Kurt's attention.

"You ready to go in?" Blaine asked, when Kurt finally looked over at him from the passenger side.

Kurt remembered Blaine's words from a few weeks previous and repeated them back to him through a small, nervous smile, "I would go anywhere with you."

Blaine smiled at him, leaned over the middle console and reached his right hand up to Kurt's face, gently caressing his cheek as the other boy leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. When he felt a pair of soft, gentle lips on his own moments later, Kurt didn't even hesitate to kiss back. He _would _go anywhere with this boy, for as long as forever could last. He just hoped that _Sebastian_ wouldn't interfere with his plans for forever.


	11. Chapter 11

"So then he tells me, get this," Sebastian was saying as Blaine laughed hysterically on the opposite side of the table and Kurt forced out a laugh beside Blaine, "your feet are just so beautiful and_ I can't help but be turned on!" _Sebastian scrunched his nose and shook his head in disgust, joining Blaine in laughter before finishing his story. "Needless to say, I had just had enough. I was _totally _creeped out! I mean, how could you not be? And that's when I ended it. I was a wonderful 9 days though." Sebastian finished, pretending to be remembering the highlights of the relationship with nostalgia.

Blaine leaned over the table and slapped his arm playfully. "Oh c'mon, Seb. 9 days? I'm supposed to believe you're getting all wistful over _nine days._ You're not fooling anyone here, buddy." Blaine chuckled lightheartedly at his friend.

"Alright, maybe I didn't actually care about him all that much. But he was fun enough to play with while it lasted," Sebastian quipped. Kurt could practically feel his newly digested food making its way back up his esophagus. _Play with. As if the guy was a toy! _

Kurt hadn't really cared much for Sebastian from the very beginning of the evening. Sure, he seemed nice enough and he certainly was _quite _the jokester, but there was so much about him that felt forced to Kurt. He didn't really understand what Blaine saw in him, how he could call him his best friend, how they dated for _over a year._ None of it made sense. Sebastian was nothing like Kurt, that much Kurt had _plenty _surmised over the past hour or so, and yet, Blaine had dated him. How could he go from dating someone like _Sebastian _ to someone like Kurt? It was like going from being an omnivore to a vegan over night. But then, maybe Sebastian is actually a great guy and was only acting this way because Kurt was around and he felt the need to show off or something. Kurt had no idea. All he knew for sure was that something was off about Sebastian. He didn't get very good vibes from him despite his charming exterior. But he seemed important to Blaine, and Blaine seemed to be enjoying his company, so Kurt would put on a cheery smile and nod and laugh at all the appropriate times. Kurt never did seem to let go of Blaine all throughout dinner though, whether he was holding his hand or had his arm around his waist. He wasn't trying to be purposefully possessive, but after a while he figured it was just marking territory and all that.

After they had paid the check (Sebastian had simply insisted on picking up the full tab much to Kurt's chagrin) Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hand and the two slid out of the booth and stood to put on their coats. Sebastian followed suit.

"Thanks for dinner, Seb. It was so great catching up," Blaine said, now holding Kurt's hand again since they both had their coats on.

"Yeah, thank you very much, Sebastian. And it was a pleasure meeting you," Kurt said, following Blaine's lead and trying to look like he actually liked Sebastian in some way.

"Eh, it was no sweat. I'll shoot you a text sometime soon, Blainers, and we'll plan out when we're gonna hang out next. Sound good?" Sebastian asked staring into Blaine's eyes in a way that Kurt did not at all approve of. Not to mention that nickname. _Blainers, indeed._

"Yeah, that'll be great. Speak soon," Blaine said, completely oblivious to the way Sebastian was staring at him now. _Practically eye-fucking him now that he's standing, aren't you Sebastian? _

Kurt instinctively moved closer to Blaine until their sides were practically glued together as they walked out of the restaurant. He had a gut-wrenching feeling that Sebastian was staring at Blaine's ass the entire way out of the restaurant.

"Soooooo?!" Blaine asked as they pulled out of the Breadstix parking lot and onto the main road, "What'd you think? He's harmless, right? And there's no lingering hidden feelings that you could see, right?" Blaine asked sarcastically, glancing over at Kurt and hoping he'd see Kurt looking at ease and comfortable with the situation. He deep down knew there was a slim chance of that. Kurt had been tense at his side all throughout the evening and if he thought for a _second _that he was fooling him with that fake, forced laugh of his, he had another thing coming. Blaine knew what Kurt's real laugh was like, he loved that laugh more than almost any other sound he'd ever heard. What was happening tonight at dinner was not that wonderful sound and it had frustrated and upset him the entire time.

"Yeah. He seems great," Kurt lied, staring intently through the windshield so as to avoid looking at Blaine.

"Yup. And you're lying. You wanna tell me why?" Blaine said, a slight edge of accusation mixed with anger in his tone.

Kurt was taken aback by the accusatory sound of Blaine's voice. They'd never had a _real_ fight before. Sure, they'd had little joking arguments about what to watch on TV or who loved the other more, or something else that was insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but never anything that lead to real anger. Nothing like the sound of Blaine's voice right now. Kurt winced in response. If Blaine noticed, he didn't respond to it.

"I-It's just that… that he seems- I mean, I know you say you're over it. I know you say you've moved on and you love me and you're done with him. You're just friends yada yada yada. I know all that. B-but, have you ever considered the fact that _he's _not over it? That…that maybe _he_ still has feelings for you that are unresolved?" Kurt responded, sadness and anger slurred together in his words. He sighed and looked over at Blaine.

"Well of course I considered it. But it's not like it's true! He didn't even do anything all night to make it seem like that's how he felt!" Blaine was semi-shouting now and Kurt was getting frustrated. He wasn't even bothering to listen.

"I'm not saying he was _obvious about it, _Blaine. I'm just saying that there's a large possibility that it could still be there and he's only pretending to be okay with the entire situation because he's hoping you and I won't last and then he'll have you all to himself again!" Kurt's voice was very high pitched and he could feel his cheeks getting hot as he grew more flustered with his oblivious boyfriend. "It's hidden behind the nicknames and the way he looks into your eyes. I mean, _come on, _Blaine. You can't seriously be that obtuse?!" Now Kurt was actually yelling. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"OH! OH! I'm _obtuse _ am I?!" Blaine shouted right back, glancing over at Kurt before staring back out through his windshield and putting on his turn signal so that he could make a left-hand turn onto Kurt's block. "And tell me, Kurt, when did you become a connoisseur on the ins and outs of people's hidden, secret feelings!" Blaine yelled, pulling the car into Kurt's driveway and putting the car in park. He shut the car off and looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Blaine, you don't need to be a connoisseur in order to see that yes, Sebastian is a charming, funny guy and the way he was acting tonight was just that way. But the way he looks at you, staring you down like you're a meal, looking longingly into your eyes and holding your gaze, that's something else entirely. You don't need to use your mouth to speak, Blaine. You _of all people _should know that, heart eyes!" Kurt said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his chest.

'Well, it doesn't seem to bother you when I'm directing said _heart-eyes" _He practically spat out the words in Kurt's direction "at you! And I'm not looking _at him _that way, so what does it matter how he looks at me?" He paused to take a deep breath and try to calm himself down. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this? So he looks at me a certain way? _Whoop-dee-doo_! It doesn't necessarily mean that he still loves me and is secretly pining over me."

Kurt looked down defeated, frustrated. Blaine just didn't get it. It didn't matter if Blaine didn't reciprocate the feelings for right now. The fact is that if Sebastian still did have feelings for Blaine he probably wasn't going to go down without some sort of a fight. And when it boiled right down to it, Kurt wasn't sure he'd be able to trump a life-long friendship with his stingy almost-three-month relationship. The realization of this hit him like a ton of bricks and he could feel the tightness constricting his throat and the pressure forming behind his eyes. _You will NOT cry here, Kurt Hummel. You will NOT give him this satisfaction. _He took a deep breath and swallowed hard, forcing the lump in his throat away.

"I know it doesn't _necessarily_ mean that. I'm just saying that I have a gut feeling that it _does _mean that. And if that's the case, you can be assured that he's waiting in the wings for you and I to be over this way he can swoop back in and take you for his own again." Kurt sighed and closed his eyes shrugging slightly, shaking his head and whispering to himself "I can't really say I blame him."

Seeing as though they were still in the car and Kurt's space wasn't his own, his whisper wasn't lost on Blaine, whose features softened a bit at the change in Kurt's tone. "Look," he started, and Kurt opened his eyes to look at him again, "I'm sorry for yelling and getting loud and angry. But you have to understand that it's one-sided at best and regardless of what it is nothing will come of it! I'm with you, Kurt. I love you and not Sebastian no matter how he may feel about me."

"Yeah. I know you love me. But for how much longer?" Kurt asked, a silent tear finally running down his cheek as he turned, opened the car door and stepped silently out of the car into the cold night air.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: The song coming from Kurt's alarm clock is "Falling Slowly" from Once. I own nothing.

Kurt half expected Blaine to get out of the car and run after him. Hoped he'd look behind him only to find Blaine a few feet away running to catch up with his lead. It would be like in a movie when the couple fights: the girl starts to leave and the guy is so heartbroken that he runs to her and takes her in his arms and holds her tight, refusing to let go, and kisses her so deeply she forgets completely why they were fighting to begin with. Then she winds up gushing about how much she loves him and he chants a couple of rounds of "I'm so sorry, baby"s and all is right with their world again.

But Blaine didn't get out of the car to run after him. And when Kurt looked behind him, hoping to see Blaine trying to catch up to him so that he could wrap him in his arms, kiss him and fix them, all he saw was Blaine reversing his car out of the driveway and driving off into the night, leaving him behind without a single word. A choked sob rang loudly through the empty night air around him before Kurt finally turned the doorknob and walked into the house.

Carole immediately sat up straight in her chair and made to move toward Kurt when she saw the state he was in. She wasn't blind, after all, and when Kurt came stumbling into the house (quite literally) with tears pouring steadily down his face she obviously knew something bad had happened and/or something was severely wrong. She walked to him, put her arm around his shoulder gently, and asked if he'd wanted to talk about it. She had offered to pop in a romantic comedy and grab some ice cream from the freezer while he poured his heart out for as long as he needed. When he turned down a lady chat for the first time he could ever remember, she looked guilty and disappointed but had let it go, knowing he probably just needed some time to himself. He felt badly for not sharing with her, under any other circumstance he would welcome their chats and pour his heart out without a second thought, but right now all he wanted was to curl up into a ball and die.

Kurt removed his coat and put it in the closet. Then he went down to bed, got into it fully clothed, and sobbed so violently that every muscle in his body burned, crying out in protest and a silent plea to stop and sleep. He was sure Carole could hear him downstairs and felt even more guilty for putting her through hearing him sob without having told her what was happening, but he couldn't find it in him to stop. Even though it was physically hurting him to continue, now his throat was dry, scratchy and was beginning to ache as well, he felt like it would hurt even more to stop.

After a while he heard the door creak silently open and a slight burst of light shone through the crack. He looked up, expecting to see Carole at the door (almost hoping she would be there to sit beside him on the bed and run her fingers through his hair as he cried, like his mother used to, until he fell asleep), but instead saw Finn. _Ugh. Not now, Finn. _But then he spoke, and he sounded unsure and nervous, and Kurt could tell how much he really cared about him, how worried he was about the obvious hurt he was experiencing. He felt a slight tug on his heart for the taller boy.

"So, um. I know this p-probably isn't the best time or anything, and I don't really know what happened, but um, your phone is going off like _crazy _and I finally went and got it out of your coat. And i-it's Blaine. I figured if you were this upset about something you'd probably want to talk to him about it, even if you won't wanna talk to me o-or Mom," Finn said, handing Kurt his phone. When he got close enough to see Kurt's face, how puffy and pink it had become, how red and swollen his eyes were, how tear stains ran down his face, he visibly cringed and Kurt knew he must definitely look as horrible as he felt. If _Finn of all people_ thought he looked bad, he _definitely _looked horrible.

After taking the phone from Finn the other boy looked extremely awkward, unsure what to do next. Kurt could tell he was torn between leaving him alone so that he could call Blaine and talk to him about whatever was bothering him, or staying with him and trying to make him feel better somehow. When the silence became too awkward and Finn realized that Kurt wasn't looking down at his phone or trying to call Blaine, he spoke, his voice barely a whisper. Kurt wasn't sure if he was whispering because he didn't want to make Kurt feel worse physically, or if he was purely embarrassed by his words. When he asked "Well, um, if, um, you're not gonna call Blaine. Do you want me to stay with you, maybe? I don't mind bringing my computer in here. We could watch a m-movie or something." Kurt simply stared at him, trying to figure out when Finn had _actually _begun to care _this much _about him. Finn took the silence to mean Kurt wasn't interested and started speaking nervously again. "Or, yaknow, if you don't want me around I could just bring you some tea, or some extra blankets, or soup. Wh-whatever you want," he finished awkwardly, sliding his right hand behind his neck and scratching through his hair as he stared around the room awkwardly. Kurt could tell he was practically crawling out of his skin with discomfort and that he probably wished he hadn't even bothered to come into the room in the first place. He could tell that Finn really wanted to make him feel better but just genuinely wasn't sure how. He felt another little tug at his heart at the thought.

When Kurt finally spoke his voice was raspy and deep from all of the sobbing. "Um, y-yeah, sure. A tea would b-be nice." Finn started to turn and leave the room when Kurt said, "And you c-can also bring a movie back with you if you want. I pr-probably won't watch any of it, but it would okay to have some c-company, I guess. Your mom c-can come in too, i-i-if she's still awake." He cursed himself for not being able to stop crying (it was so embarrassing, not to mention really awkward, to be this way around Finn), but was feeling better at his change of heart. He shouldn't have turned Carole down to begin with. He was _definitely not _in any state to be alone right now, and some company to distract him could make him feel better. He also really did hope that Carole would sit with him, curl him up into her arms and run her fingers through his hair while he cried himself to sleep.

Another rather large tug pulled at his heart at the thought that, although he'd normally go to Burt with these things and cry on his dad's shoulder and talk until he felt better, he still had people around him that would love him, care for him, and not leave no matter how terrible he felt. _Or looked, _he added to himself as an afterthought. Then he thought of Blaine, and how he'd thought over the past few months that he had become one of those few people who loved him. Maybe he was wrong. Another sob escaped past his lips before he looked down at his phone and saw it light up in his hand. He saw that he had 12 missed calls, all from Blaine, and now 4 new text messages. He couldn't bring himself to listen to the voicemails or read the texts. If they were good or bad they would hurt all the same. He turned his phone off, put it on his bedside table next to his alarm clock, and turned over to face the opposite wall.

He was still crying silently to himself when he heard the teapot screaming in the kitchen above his room, heard Finn's loud, thunderous footsteps on the stairs (this time he wasn't sneaking down to check on Kurt so there was no need to be quiet on the stairs) and heard Carole's gentle ones follow. When the two came into the room Kurt smiled a genuine smile through his tears. Finn placed the tea on the bedside table where his lamp stood, the table he was facing, and went to sit on the floor at the foot of the bed after popping a DVD into the player. Just as Kurt had hoped, Carole curled up right next to him in bed, disregarding his usual demands for plenty of personal space, held him in her arms, and ran her fingers through his hair as he cried silently into her shoulder. _I guess all moms just know these things. _

"I re-really l-love you both," he said quietly, taking Carole and especially Finn, who turned around to face him on the bed, by surprise. "I know I mi-might not say it all that much, and s-sometimes I don't even sh-show it. B-B-But without you guys, I'd… I'd…" Kurt couldn't even get the sentence out, his heart physically aching at the idea of being completely alone, or with foster parents who wouldn't care for him and sit with him while he cried. "W-Well, I wouldn't be here. And to b-be honest, there's nowhere else I'd rather be. I miss my dad every single minute of everyday," he said, a small sob escaped his lips as Carole squeezed him tighter, "but I know th-that if he could have h-handpicked people for me to wind up with when he h-had to leave, he'd have picked you guys, especially you, Carole." He looked up at her to find tears spilling from her own eyes.

"We love you too, honey," she replied, glassy eyes gazing directly into his red, swollen ones. "We'll always be here for you. We're a family now. Always know that. Okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, I may not say it all that much either, but I love this little family we've got here, dude. You're like my little brother and I always wanna protect you and be there for you and stuff," Finn voiced awkwardly from the floor. He smiled a small, shy smile at Kurt and Kurt returned one through his tears. _Even though I'm the older one, Finn, _he thought to himself as he smiled.

"Now just try and relax. Even if you don't want to talk about it, we're both here and everything will be alright," Carole assured him, lying back on the bed and allowing him to remain curled up against her. Kurt tried to do as he was told, closed his eyes and thought to himself _I really miss you dad, but I'm so glad they're here with me if you can't be. _

With the thought of his father's smiling face swirling through his memory, and Carole's strong, protective, motherly arms wrapped tightly around him and stroking through his hair, and the notion that Finn loved him _like a little brother, _Kurt repressed his thoughts about Blaine and his heartbreak for the time being, calmed down his sobs, and drifted to sleep.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You'll make it now _

Kurt tossed and turned in his bed. He heard the alarm clock, heard the familiar song coming from it, he just didn't want to acknowledge it just yet. He figured Carole and Finn must have left after he had fallen asleep last night.

_Falling slowly eyes that know me _

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough _

_And warred with yourself _

_It's time that you won _

Kurt couldn't take much more of the encouraging words pouring out at him. _Time that I won. Yeah. I bet it is._ He finally reached over and pressed the off button. It was definitely going to be a long day. He thanked whatever power existed for having been able to sleep through the night without nightmares or bad dreams or _dreams of Blaine. _It would be bad enough to have to face him today at school, he'd rather have his dreams undisturbed for one night.

He lifted his aching body from his bed and went to the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth and start his morning skin care routine. He didn't even bother worrying too much about his hair. After dressing in loose jeans and a comfortable grey sweater (they were still great clothes but Kurt deemed them his less fashionable nice clothes, his 'comfortable fashionable') he grabbed his bag and made his way upstairs, skipping breakfast and heading straight for the car with Finn to head towards what he knew would be one of the worst days in a while. He knew Blaine would either try to talk to him or completely avoid him, and neither option pleased him very much. When they arrived at McKinley and Finn had practically pulled Kurt out of the passenger seat, he knew it was time to face the music. Taking deep breaths as he walked, he finally entered the building and walked straight to his locker, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone he passed. He wasn't even standing there a minute when a familiar voice spoke quietly beside him.

"_Baby_," Blaine said, practically whispering. And when Kurt looked up at him there were tears spilling out out of his red-rimmed, hazel-green eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter is longer than usual and filled with a bunch of juicy things. I'd say enjoy, but I won't tease...

Kurt felt badly for Blaine, felt guilty that maybe he had blown everything out of proportion and overreacted. He hated to see the other boy with tears in his eyes, hated the way his lower lip was trembling so terribly that he had to worry it between his teeth to make it stop. All he wanted to do was take Blaine into his arms and tell him that everything was fine and not to worry. Then he would apologize profusely for anything he had done to cause him any pain and promise to never do it again. But there was a large something nagging at him and preventing him from doing anything but standing there and staring as the other boy waited for a reaction. Kurt knew exactly what the large something was, had known ever since he and Blaine had spoken about Sebastian the very first time. Fear. A terrible, gut-wrenching, numbing fear of losing Blaine to Sebastian. He knew that fear could be, and most likely was, completely irrational, but his past told him otherwise. Every person who he had let in completely, had loved with all of him, and had trusted himself with, had only gone and left him in the end.

He could remember quite fondly his mother's nightly routine of reading him a bedtime story, tucking him in tight and then beginning to sing him a song as he drifted off to sleep. As she'd leave the room and turn off the light he would hear her soft, beautiful voice like a melody floating through the room "I'll love you forever, my beautiful baby." Forever must not be a very long time, considering she was dead before he had even lived through a decade. Then, of course, there was Burt who never forgot to remind him how proud he was of him and tell him how much he loved him. When he had starting getting really close with Carole he had sat Kurt down and the two had talked about how he felt about everything. Despite Kurt's reassurances about how thrilled he was for his father's newfound love and happiness, Burt felt the need to tell him at the end of the conversation that "It's just you and me, bud. And no matter what happens, it always will be." That seemed ironic now, considering he was gone and Kurt was left with Carole and Finn. Trying to think about friends was even more amusing than thinking about his parents. None of the 'best friends' he had throughout his entire life lasted more than a few months, and once he got to high school and people were more aware of how 'different' he was, they didn't even want to be friends with him anymore. Aside from Tina and Mercedes, and occasionally Rachel, no one regarded him with anything but pure disdain.

Everyone he had loved and cherished and believed would always be there for him never stayed around. They'd either die, or run in the other direction, or ignore him completely, but they'd never keep their word and love him forever. What could make Blaine any different? He loved and cherished Blaine more than anyone else in this world, felt for him what he had felt for both of his parents, so why should he believe that Blaine wouldn't wind up leaving him the same way that they did. Maybe not in death, but eventually he would open his eyes and realize he was too good for Kurt, or he'd realize he still loved Sebastian and couldn't be with Kurt anymore because of it. Something would happen and Blaine would decide that Kurt wasn't what he wanted anymore, and despite the promises of love he had made, he'd be gone from his life forever, just like his parents. Kurt was barely surviving losing them. The idea of losing Blaine too was far more than he could handle. Sure, he loved Blaine and wanted him in his life more than anything, but he couldn't let down his guards and give Blaine his heart only for Blaine to give it back before walking away. Even thinking about it made Kurt feel like he couldn't breathe. Maybe it was just better this way. Maybe if Kurt ended things first, before things escalated even further, then Blaine could go back to Sebastian and Kurt could forget they had ever started anything. Ending things before Blaine had the chance to leave seemed like the only option. And while his heart was shattering into pieces in his chest at the thought, he knew it would be even more agonizing if this happened one day in the future because Blaine didn't want him any longer.

There was only one problem: Burt. Kurt truly did believe that Burt had sent him Blaine to take care of him in the aftermath of Kurt losing him. How could he turn around and force Blaine out of his life when Burt wanted him there? He felt torn and guilty and completely at a loss of what to do. He wanted to let Blaine go so that he didn't wind up leaving and hurting him in the future, but the idea of doing that made him feel guilty. A part of that guilt stemmed from breaking things off with Blaine when he hadn't done anything wrong but love him and, unfortunately, have an ex-boyfriend; the other part, the largest part, came from the fact that he felt like ending things with Blaine would be letting Burt down. Clearly Burt had sent Blaine to Kurt for a reason. He wouldn't want Kurt to go and spoil it because he was too afraid to be loved. But the bottom line was, Kurt _was _afraid to be loved. Kurt was _terrified _of being loved and he was so insecure about even the smallest things _because _of his mind-numbing fear. Ever since he had heard about Sebastian it was as though that fear was running rampant and completely taking over all of his rational judgment. It had been eating away at him little by little and he_ couldn't stand it_, but it wouldn't go away. It was like his mind just wanted him to remember that everyone he had ever loved had walked away and that eventually Blaine would too.

After some time just staring into Blaine's heartbreaking puppy-dog eyes (which made Kurt want to do nothing more than stare into them forever) without a single word, the first bell of the day rang and Kurt stuffed his books into his bag, closed his locker, and told Blaine they could talk later. As he walked away he felt more guilty and heartbroken than he could have possibly imagined and wound up in the girls' bathroom, locked in a stall, sobbing uncontrollably for the first 15 minutes of his class. For the next 45, he tried to rationally think through this mess and figure out what he would say to Blaine when they spoke. When he realized that he hadn't even told Blaine when that would be, another overwhelming surge of guilt swept over him and he forced himself to swallow the lump constricting his airway. He imagined Blaine going through the motions of his day, knowing he hadn't done anything wrong, knowing how upset Kurt was with him, and thinking the worst at all times without even knowing when the worst would be coming. _God, Kurt. You're really something spectacular, you know? A real prize. It's easy to understand how someone so wonderful loves you so much. It's also really easy to understand why you're so keen on letting that person go. Awesome job. _Kurt sighed audibly, hanging his head in his hands as the bell rang signaling that class was over and the next would soon begin.

Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Kurt couldn't really decide, during this particular block he and Blaine had lunch together, which meant that he'd have the perfect opportunity to finally talk to his boyfriend. _If he still considers you to be his boyfriend_, Kurt thought miserably to himself. He didn't even bother to get lunch (pretending like he had an appetite was something he had no energy for today) before he went and sat at their usual table and waited for Blaine. Sure enough, a few minutes into the hour, Blaine walked to their table, set down his juice and apple (_I guess he doesn't have an appetite either) _and stared at Kurt without sitting. He glanced from the bench where he'd usually sit and up to Kurt before awkwardly looking around the room, and Kurt finally understood that he was wondering whether or not he was welcome to sit with him, whether Kurt would ask him to leave if he sat down. Kurt felt his heart constrict uncomfortably in his chest.

"We- we should talk," Kurt finally said, dreading the decision to open his mouth at all when he saw the way Blaine's face completely dropped. The other boy looked even smaller than he was physically.

"Y-yeah. Sure," Blaine choked out, picking up his juice and apple and putting them in his shoulder bag. He went to sit down but Kurt stood, so he looked to the other boy, confused.

"Can we go somewhere quiet? The music room, maybe?" Kurt asked timidly. _What are you doing, Kurt? Don't do this. _

"Yeah. Of course. Whatever you want," Blaine replied, unable to look Kurt in the eyes for more than a second without looking as though he was going to burst into tears.

Kurt took the lead and walked out of the lunchroom and down a few hallways to the music room. He peaked in to make sure the room was vacant before turning the knob and walking inside. Blaine followed quietly, like Kurt's personal shadow.

Looking around the room made something new tighten in Kurt's chest. This is where he and Blaine had first met. This was the room where he'd laughed again for the first time in months since his dad had died. This was the room where he'd truly heard music again and sung again and felt whole again after losing the biggest part of him. All of those things had happened because of Blaine. Blaine had come into his life so unexpectedly and had turned everything around. The amount of times he had sung and laughed and loved and_ felt alive_ in the past few months _because of Blaine _was innumerable. Apparently the weightiness of the room and the memories that it held didn't escape Blaine's notice either. When Kurt glanced behind him, expecting to see Blaine, he wasn't there. Almost on instinct he turned toward the piano to see Blaine standing there, leaning against it, only without the score to "Guys and Dolls" in front of him this time.

"Hi," Blaine breathed out. Kurt could hear the pain in his voice, could hear him swallowing around the lump in his throat at the memory of their first meeting.

"Hi," Kurt responded, a single tear slipping down his cheek as he smiled across the room at Blaine. "Sit with me?" he motioned to the chairs in the back of the room as he wiped his face.

Blaine nodded, stepped away from the piano and walked to the back of the room where Kurt was now sitting.

Both boys started talking at the same time once Blaine was sitting: "I'm sorry- " "I'm sor-" "No, you go" "You go fir-". They both laughed before Blaine said, "You first."

"First I just want to say how sorry I am, Blaine. I blew everything out of proportion and overreacted to the Sebastian thing and I shouldn't have," Kurt began. "I never want to hurt you or make you sad. But the thing is, you have to understand that every single person I have ever loved, every person I have ever believed would always be there because they said they loved me too, they all left. They all made promises of forever and made me believe them and open up to them, and then they either died, or walked away, or found something better. And I just, I-" Kurt stopped and took a deep breath, bracing himself. _Don't do this. _"I can't handle it anymore. I can't do it anymore. I can't love someone and open myself up to them and then watch them leave me. It h-hurts too much," Kurt hated the small sob that fell past his lips. _Don't do this. _"One day, you're going to wake up and realize that you don't love me anymore. You're going to see you're too good for me, or you're actually _not _over Sebastian, or something else, and you're going to want to walk away, just like everyone else did. And no matter how many times you tell me you love me, I'm always going to worry and wait for that day to come," Kurt said, surprised at the fact that he wasn't grossly sobbing at this point. _PLEASE, Don't do this. _"So, I think for right now it would be best if we made it so that day won't ever come. That you won't eventually decide you don't want me anymore. And that you won't leave me. With Sebastian in the picture I think it's gonna be confusing for you. Even though you don't think you have feelings for him, he clearly has feelings for you. I don't wanna be the person to come between that. I-I," he began stuttering again and took another deep breath, swallowing the sob in his throat. "I know you guys only broke up because you couldn't handle the distance. And I know it's been a while since then, but there's a reason why you remained such good friends, Blaine. If you didn't still love him, somehow, you wouldn't be able to. It's because you love him that you don't want to push him away. And I get that, I do, but I can't be in the middle of it. And I can't wait around for you to realize you still love him and then watch you walk away. Because if that day ever came, you'd be taking my heart with you, and I just wouldn't survive." There was silent pause then and Kurt assumed Blaine would protest, but he didn't. He was probably hoping he wasn't hearing what he thought he was. Kurt hadn't made it explicitly clear what he was saying, after all. _Don't do this. _"So I-I-I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think we should take a break for now. I don't want to break up forever, because I love you so much and I can't deal with the thought of losing you forever. That's why I'm doing this. So you can gain some perspective, and I can get some distance, and I mean... I don't even know. I'm just terrified that this is going to happen eventually, so I'm doing it before you do. I just, I just n-need some time." Now Kurt was openly crying. And like Blaine earlier that morning, he was worrying his trembling lip between his teeth, trying not to make it obvious.

Blaine just sat there, staring at some random spot on the floor, completely fixated. Kurt was unsure he'd even heard anything he'd just said. If he hadn't he didn't think he'd be able to say it all again.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked, confused and hesitant.

Blaine looked up when he heard his name, but his eyes were blank when they locked on Kurt's. "Yeah?" he asked, without putting any sound into the word at all.

"D-did you hear what I just said?" He didn't want to rehash any of the details. He didn't want to say anything else at all. He just wanted to make sure Blaine had heard him speaking to him.

"Y-yeah. I heard. You don't wanna be with me. You need time. You'll never believe me when I say that I love _you_ and not Sebastian or anyone else, no matter how many times I might say it. You're always going to think that I'm waiting for an out and trying to leave at any given moment. You're going to be waiting for the day that I realize you're not what I want and walk away. You think there's no way that I can stay despite my promises because no one else that loved you has ever stayed before. So you're kicking me out before I can leave and take your heart with me. D-Does that about sum it up?" Blaine asked. He wasn't malicious or mean sounding, he wasn't asking sarcastically, he wasn't poking fun. He was just restating all of the major points of the conversation to make Kurt know that he had heard him and to make sure he had understood correctly. There was no negative connotation to any of his words. Everything he said was empty and hallow and his eyes traveled back to the same spot on the floor that he had been set on before. He never cried, he never raised his voice, he never moved.

Kurt was horrified at Blaine's reaction. He had at least expected Blaine to be angry and fight with him or object to his accusations about his feelings for Sebastian. He hadn't thought that Blaine would zone out and not feel anything in response to his words.

"Yeah," Kurt gulped audibly. "That's about right. B-But Blaine, I still want to be friends with you. I still want you in my life. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose _you." _

Blaine started at his words, finally coming back to life somehow. He looked up, this time tears pooled in his eyes. "You think I can just be _friends with you_? I love you more than anyone I have ever met and I have never felt more complete and more myself than when I'm with you. I have never had anyone make me feel like I can be and do anything that I ever wanted until I met you. You think that I came swooping in here like some angel to save your life, but the thing you never realized, and probably never will, is that you have saved me in so many more ways than I could ever explain in words. I didn't know what it was like to feel alive and loved and whole before you told me that you loved me. I finally felt happy for the first time in my life, like I had everything I could ever want, and everything was almost perfect, if perfect existed. And now you're doing to me what you're so terrified I'm going to do to you- you're leaving me. I love you _so much, Kurt, _more than I could ever say no matter how many different ways and times I say it. I-I can't _just be friends _with you. My heart can't handle that. I need all of you. And if I can't have that, I just I-" Blaine trailed off, standing up and wiping harshly at his eyes and face.

Kurt looked up at him, wanting nothing more in that moment than to take back every word he had just said and jump into his arms and stay there forever. _What did you DO? _But it was too late. Before Kurt knew what the end of that sentence was going to be, before he could stop it from happening, Blaine ran from the room, the door slamming behind him as he went.

Kurt stared at the door without moving until the bell rang and woke him up enough to realize that although it felt like the world had ended, again, it hadn't. He had classes to go to and then glee after class that afternoon. He wasn't sure if Blaine would go to glee, but deep down he knew he would. Blaine wasn't a quitter. Even though they had broken up, _(Did we actually break up?) _he wouldn't let the rest of glee club down, especially not right before Sectionals next weekend. He did have to sing a duet with Kurt, after all. Kurt physically cringed as he remembered. There was no way he could sing that song with Blaine now. _Especially that song. Ugh. _The kids in glee were going to have a field day when they found out that Kurt and Blaine had fought, or broken up, or whatever it was that happened that was going to prevent them from singing the duet at Sectionals. The day seemed as though it was going to get even worse, if that was possible.

Sure enough, Blaine was at glee that afternoon, though he sat nowhere near Kurt and didn't speak or interact or do much of anything but run through the numbers in a numb and strictly professional manner. They ran through the group number first, Finn and Rachel singing lead on "Catch My Breath" as the glee club harmonized behind them. Then they did the number again adding in the choreography. It was difficult choreography and because the song was also a monster it wound up being an extremely exhausting number to tackle, but the club handled it rather well. It wasn't perfect yet, but with another week of intense practices like these they'd be sure to control the stage completely at Sectionals. They ran through Kurt's solo next, figuring there wasn't much to that since it was only Kurt on "You Found Me" vocals and no choreography. He'd be center stage with a microphone. The song would be slowed down and sung with a piano accompaniment so that it was more of an a cappella ballad than the original. Kurt found it _extremely _difficult to get through the song today. The lyrics used to be expressive of how he felt for Blaine, how Blaine had saved him and made him feel like he was worth something.

_You found me when no one else was looking _

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me _

_You found me _

Blaine didn't even look at him once as he sang. He stared fixedly at a spot on the floor as he had in the music room earlier that afternoon, his eyes empty and hallow. Kurt barely made it through the song. He wasn't even sure how he did it without crying. _I'd become comfortably numb... until you opened up my eyes. Fitting. _

When it was time for the two boys to rehearse "Behind These Hazel Eyes" neither boy moved from their chairs. Mr. Schue seemed confused but could also tell something was obviously wrong. "Kurt? Blaine? You guys wanna get this going or what?" he asked encouragingly.

"Um, Mr. Schue, I don't think I can do this duet," Blaine said, finally standing- Kurt thought he was getting ready to leave. His heart gave another painful jolt in his chest as he watched how uncomfortable and unhappy the other boy looked. "It's just… well, some, some things have happened, and uh, I d-don't think I'm up for singing this duet anymore. Maybe you should give it to someone else," Blaine said, running his hand over his gelled-down curls and looking awkwardly around the room as the other club members began chatting quietly amongst themselves. No doubt they were all trying to figure out what had happened to make him not up to singing the duet anymore. _Conspiring, more like it,_ Kurt thought to himself. He knew he'd have to deal with questions and a ton of nagging sooner or later, but for now he just wanted everyone to shutup and for Blaine to not be as miserable as he seemed to be.

"Actually, Mr. Schue," Kurt said from the other side of the room, raising his right hand index finger to get his attention, "I was going to speak to you privately after practice today and suggest Blaine take this song as a solo. It's great as a duet, but the song is meant to be sung as a solo and Blaine's vocals are amazing in it. I-I just think it might be a better option if no one protests?" Kurt asked, trying not to make anything obvious. He looked toward Blaine to try and gauge his reaction, but he had none for the second time that day.

"Okay then. Does anyone have anything to add about this? Any opinions or alternatives than Blaine singing it as a solo?" Mr. Schue asked the club at large. No one protested, no one voiced an alternative, no one actually cared. At this point the only thing anyone wanted to know was what was happening and why the two boys didn't want to sing together anymore. It was obviously _something _but both boys skirted around the issue and everything was really ambiguous. "Fine, then. Blaine will lead vocals on "Behind These Hazel Eyes" and to change it up a bit and make it different from Kurt's solo, we can add a few club members to the background on the harmonies that Kurt would have had. How about Santana and Quinn? Sound good, girls?" Mr Schue addressed the two girls directly. Both girls nodded in approval, making Mr. Schue smile in victory and declare the practice was over for the day. Tomorrow they'd run through everything once more, with the new arrangement of Blaine's solo kicking off the practice.

Everyone packed their things and left the room, leaving Kurt and Finn behind. Finn finally understood that what had happened the night before most likely had to do with Blaine, but he didn't prod Kurt for information or try to get anything out of him that he wasn't volunteering to share. Instead he simply walked over to Kurt, slung his arm around the other boy's shoulders and looked down at him before speaking softly and more kindly than Kurt had ever heard before. "Let's go home, little brother."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sectionals is here! If you're not familiar with the songs you should listen to them. I **STRONGLY SUGGEST** listening to "Behind These Hazel Eyes" so that you understand my arrangement. If you listen you'll hear that Kelly sings lead vocals (DUH)- that's what Blaine will be singing- and that there are background Kelly vocals throughout most of the song after the first verse-that's what Santana and Quinn will be singing. During the chorus, the line 'You won't get to see the tears I cry' has a 'CRYYYYY' background vocal, picture that as mainly Santana. For the final chorus, imagine Quinn and Santana are singing it and that Blaine is belting the random words and phrases that Kelly does. When you're reading the chapter the bolded words in parentheses are Blaine singing above the girls' background vocals. I know this sounds complicated, but if you listen to the song you'll get it. Basically- Blaine is front row and center Kelly and Santana and Quinn are background Kelly. I own nothing as far as the music is concerned. ENJOYYYYY!

The next week and a half completely flew by between classes and insanely exhausting glee practices. Kurt barely had time to dwell on how heartbroken he was. He'd go to school, go to glee and then get home, eat, shower and do some homework before going right to sleep. There were times during the day, and especially during glee practices, when he'd catch a glimpse of Blaine and feel a knot form in the pit of his stomach, but he'd forced himself to keep looking the other way and avoid thinking about it. On the few occasions when their eyes met, both boys held the gaze long enough to say with their eyes what they both refused to say with words: _I miss you so much. _Blaine's eyes held even more in them. They seemed to be silently pleading with Kurt to change his mind and make everything right again, or maybe that was just Kurt's false hope reading too much into things.

On the Sunday of Sectionals, the New Directions were waiting in their dressing room putting on last minute makeup, fixing hair, adjusting outfits and waiting anxiously for their chance to go on stage. Kurt would be opening with his solo, then they'd perform the group number and then they'd close with Blaine's solo. Kurt was extremely nervous. He'd never had a solo at a competition before and even though he knew the song inside and out he was terrified of somehow screwing it up and letting the rest of the club down. While everyone else was anxiously chatting together before going on, Kurt hid himself in the back of the room by the wardrobe and performed his usual pacing back and forth routine- the one he'd gotten used to during "Guys and Dolls". He started quietly talking to his dad, asking Burt to watch over them and give him the strength to sing his song successfully. He apologized to him for having pushed Blaine away when he knew that Burt had wanted him in his life. He was still speaking quietly to the ceiling, asking for favors and just speaking in a stream of consciousness to calm himself down when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Hey," Blaine said quietly, walking slowly towards him from the other end of the wardrobe.

Kurt looked up, sighing when he saw that it was Blaine who had found him. _Of course you found me. You always find me. _"Hey," Kurt responded, staring intently at Blaine who was now less than a foot away from him.

"I figured you were probably nervous and pacing when I realized you weren't with the rest of us over there," Blaine nodded his head to the right towards the rest of the glee club. "I remember how you used to get during the musical. You're talking to your dad, right?" Blaine asked meekly a small smile on his face.

Kurt nodded, shrugging. "Yeah, it's kind of a habit I have. Talking to him, well, to myself but directing it at him, it just calms me down and makes me feel more at ease. It's silly," Kurt trailed off, looking down, embarrassed. He didn't even know why he was embarrassed. He knew Blaine was aware of the fact that he spoke to his dad for reassurance about things, but now that they had broken up he felt slightly self-conscious about it.

"I know, and it's not silly" Blaine said quietly. Kurt looked up to find Blaine smiling reassuringly at him, a deep pain evident in his beautiful eyes. He walked closer and grabbed Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together and kissing them before bringing up his other hand to close around them. He stared deeply into Kurt's eyes. "I've missed you so much, Kurt. I don't want to make you anymore upset or nervous so I won't try to talk to you about us now. I just- I… We haven't really spoken at all in the past week or so and I hate it and it makes me so angry and it breaks my heart. But there hasn't been a single moment during that time when I didn't believe in you. You're gonna be amazing. You've nailed it during rehearsals every single time. I wouldn't be surprised if you're the sole reason we win this thing. So just take a deep breath and if you get nervous I'll be here," he paused, taking the hand that wasn't intertwined with Kurt's and placing it on the other boy's chest over his heart. "And if that's not good enough, I'll be waiting on the side of the stage and if you need strength, you just look over at me and I'll be there, too. You've got nothing to worry about. You're outstandingly talented and now everyone else is going to see that. This is your moment, Kurt. Go get it, baby." Blaine released their clasped fingers and leaned in to kiss Kurt's forehead gently. Kurt's eyes automatically closed at the touch. Before he could open his eyes or respond to a single thing he had just said, Blaine turned and walked away. Kurt heard his silent sob as he went and felt the familiar knot form in his stomach.

After taking a few deep breaths and finishing his conversation with Burt, Kurt only had to wait a few minutes before the lights in the room staring flickering and the sound of a woman's voice blared through the intercom. "New Directions, up next. Places in five. New Directions, up next. Places in five."

"Alright, guys!" Mr. Schue addressed the group as they all rushed to the center of the room, forming a circle. "This is it, everyone. This is what we've been working for for weeks and there's no reason why we shouldn't take this trophy and move on to Regionals. You are all _so_ talented and the dedication you guys have shown to this club since we started simply _astounds_ me sometimes. In the beginning, I had to practically _beg_ most of you to stay and make you realize that it would be worth your while. It really makes me feel _so proud_ seeing how much things have changed since then. You all have a fire in your eyes and in your hearts and you can just see that you're not going to let this go without the fight of your lives. Every single one of you brings something unique and different to our club and _that's _what makes us stand out and win competitions. It's your fire. It's your passion. It's your heart. It's how unique we are. I'm so proud of all of you and I know that we are gonna walk out of here today one step closer to the National Championship that we want so badly. This is our year, everyone. This year, we take it all." He paused, smiling at the group, relishing the way that each member was beaming back at him with energy and pride and _love_. "Now let's go out there and win this thing!" He shouted, reaching his right hand into the middle of the circle. All of the other members reached their hands in and on his count of three screamed "New Directions!"

Kurt only had to look over at Blaine once quickly before his song started. A strong, bright smile from Blaine and the cutest little thumbs-up Kurt had ever seen gave him all the courage he needed. He blasted through the song, pausing dramatically at all the right times to make the song even more powerful. He hit every note with the perfect support of air and a certain amount of poise. He glanced pointedly in Blaine's direction during certain lyrics (mainly those of the chorus) and it didn't go unnoticed by the smaller boy. When he finished, the applause from the crowd was defeaning and Kurt felt a large lump form in his throat as tears clouded his vision. He had just enough time to look back and see Blaine clapping his hands together vigorously, tears pouring down his cheeks, before the stage went dark and the group ran to their spots for the next number.

The group number went extremely well. Everyone was completely on point with their choreography and Finn and Rachel harmonized the best they ever had during "Catch My Breath". The number was full of energy and served as a complete contrast to Kurt's solo. The audience was screaming and applauding thunderously before they had even reached the second verse, which only gave the group even more energy to power through the rest of the number. By the time they had finished, the crowd was on their feet roaring with cheers. Finn and Rachel lead the rest of the club in a bow before they all ran off stage, Blaine, Santana and Quinn the only ones remaining behind.

Kurt waited in the wings as Blaine sang his solo, just as Blaine waited for him. Kurt had only watched Blaine practice his song maybe once or twice. It was usually the last number they'd run through during each rehearsal and Kurt and Finn would always leave before he'd start. Mr. Schue knew things were rough between the two boys and understood when Kurt couldn't stay. Kurt knew it was unfair to Blaine since Blaine always had to sit through his solo, but he just couldn't handle the pain that he heard with every single word out of Blaine's mouth. It was like an open letter from Blaine to Kurt and it was too much. But now he had to suck it up and wait in the wings and be there for the other boy just as he had been there for him. Blaine stared deeply at Kurt before the music started. _I'm singing this to you, Kurt. Listen carefully. _

_Seems like just yesterday you were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right _

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong _

Santana and Quinn started harmonizing behind Blaine at this point. The harmonies were soft and beautiful and the high sound was beautifully juxtaposed with Blaine's lower tone. Kurt felt his breath hitch and his throat tighten.

_Now I can't breathe no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

When the drums and the heavy guitar started blaring behind Blaine, the boy seemed to find power from the instruments and he became even stronger as he continued singing. His body was moving through the small choreography, just some simple swaying and arm movements so that he wasn't standing static on the stage, fluidly and softly, but he had complete control over the entire song.

_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it- can't pretend- just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes _

He cast a quick glance behind him so that Kurt understood that he was singing the song to no one else but him. These lyrics, every word, he was singing it all about how he felt for Kurt. He was singing to Kurt, telling him how heartbroken he was and how he hated everything that had happened, but that he would never let Kurt see how _deeply_ it was hurting him. Sure, Kurt would always know it was hurting him, but he'd never know the true degree of it because Blaine would always try to hide it and keep his pain a secret. He'd never let Kurt see him cry. He'd never hurt Kurt because he was hurting.

_I told you everything- opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright for once in my life _

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be_

_So together but so broken up inside_

_Cause I can't breathe- no I can't sleep- I'm barely hanging on _

Blaine gripped the microphone stand tightly, lifting it off the ground, tilting it behind him and walking forward on the stage. His body was moving up and down, his knees bending and bouncing as he sang, and Kurt couldn't help but think that maybe this movement wasn't choreographed. It seemed like Blaine was rocking himself back and forth and willing himself not to cry and ruin all of this. They were so close to victory that they could taste it and Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn't want to ruin that. He also knew that Blaine was probably struggling to get through this song with Kurt standing there behind him, watching every move he made and understanding that the song was being sung for him. He wrapped his arms around himself and took a deep breath, willing himself to be strong as Blaine continued pouring his heart out into these heartbreaking lyrics.

_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it- can't pretend- just thought you were the one _

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes _

_Swallow me then spit me out _

_For hating you I blame myself _

Blaine spat out the lyrics 'spit me out', and during the lyrics 'for hating you I blame myself' his eyes were closed and he was vigorously shaking his head. Kurt took that to mean that he was trying to tell him he didn't hate him. Although he was singing this song to him, he didn't want him to misunderstand. The truth was that Blaine didn't hate him, could never hate him, and he needed him to know that.

_Seeing you it kills me now _

_No I don't cry on the outside anymore _

_Anymore _

Blaine finally looked back at Kurt, holding his gaze while the music picked up again, and Kurt could tell that he had been right about the body movements. Blaine's eyes were full of tears despite how steady his voice still sounded and Kurt knew that he was trying to tell him that, yes, it killed him to see Kurt, but no, he didn't hate him. He loved him so much despite everything that had happened. He hated that this was happening and he wanted nothing more than for Kurt to change his mind and take him back. Kurt finally let the tears that had been building up in his eyes fall slowly down his face as Blaine faced the audience and began singing once more. Santana and Quinn were steadily singing the chorus behind him as he picked and chose words to belt. The arrangement was absolutely breathtaking.

_Here I am once again __**(Once again)**__, I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it __**(Can't deny it)**__- can't pretend- just thought you were the one __**(You were the one) **_

_Broken up deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry __**(I cry) **_

_Behind these hazel eyes _

_Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces __**(Here I am, once again, I'm torn) **_

_Can't deny it- can't pretend- just thought you were the one __**(Just thought you were the one) **_

_Broken up deep inside __**(Deep inside) **_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry __**(The tears I cry) **_

The girls stopped singing then, and Blaine took a breath before finishing the song softly and beautifully. It amazed Kurt how easily he transitioned from belting notes to soft, warm melodies.

_Behind these hazel eyes _

The music cut out and the audience jumped to their feet in seconds. The applause was defeaning once more and the stage went black. Blaine walked off the stage slowly towards Kurt and before Kurt could process what might or might not happen, the other boy was flinging himself into Kurt's arms. Kurt held him tightly and he could feel Blaine grasping at his back for the fabric of his shirt, trying to hang on to any piece of him that he could reach and never wanting to let go. He heard the other boy sniffling in his ear and when they finally pulled away, both boys' faces were stained with tears. Neither boy spoke, they simply stared at each other, willing the other one to say something. Before either had the chance, they were interrupted by Quinn and Santana joining them from the stage and the rest of the group joining them shortly after. Everyone was congratulating each other on the fantastic performances that had just occurred. Kurt told Quinn and Santana that "Behind These Hazel Eyes" would never have been as amazing as it was without them. Santana snapped a witty remark ("Of course because I bring a certain little something to the stage that no one else does. I knows what I wants and I gets what I wants, and what I wants is that trophy.") but Quinn was more modest, thanking Kurt as her face turned a certain cherry color.

Mr. Schue ushered everyone from the wings on the side of the stage back into their dressing room where they all wound up jumping and screaming and hugging and crying and laughing and anything else to release their pent-up energy. There was simply _no way _they weren't winning this thing and they all knew it. After the celebrating had died down some and they had to wait for the awards' ceremony, Blaine found Kurt in the same hidden spot as he had before. He knew he had probably gone there to talk to Burt about how everything had just gone, to thank him and tell him that he wished Burt had been there to see it. He knew how hard going through big things like this without his father was for Kurt and he wished more than anything that he could take that pain away from him. He wanted nothing more than to hold him and kiss him and make him better, but Kurt didn't want that anymore. He swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed as he remembered that.

"Hey, you," Blaine said, his voice small.

Kurt turned around, smiling brightly this time, no longer nervous. "Hi," he said as he walked to Blaine and wrapped himself around the other boy again. Blaine held Kurt as tightly as he could, breathing him in and losing himself completely in Kurt's warmth and smell. "You were _absolutely amazing_, Blaine," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. They pulled away and Kurt continued talking. "I hated that we didn't get to sing a duet together, and I know it's all my fault, but it was the best decision we could have made. Santana and Quinn's voices were _so beautiful _harmonizing behind you and your voice was just _absolutely fantastic._ I don't think I could have ever imagined how wonderful that was going to sound, but if I would have tried I would have been wrong. I would never have been able to come _even close _to how amazing you were. It was completely breathtaking." He stared directly into Blaine's eyes, unwavering, and his eyes were completely glowing with pride and love for the other boy. Blaine could barely take it.

"You are _so beautiful, Kurt_," Blaine said in response, turning the compliments off of him and onto Kurt instead. "I was so proud of you that I couldn't even hold it in. I was a sobbing mess and people were staring at me and I didn't even care. Telling Mr. Schue and the rest of the club that you had to have a solo was the only thing I've done right in a long time. You shined like the brightest star in the sky."

"I miss you," Kurt said, simply. "I miss you _so much_ and I hate being away from you. I hate being near you and not being able to touch you or kiss you or tell you how much I love you. And, again, I know it's my fault and I know I said I wanted this. It's just… hard." Kurt swiped his index fingers under his eyes before the tears that had welled up behind his lids could fall. He smiled a small smile at Blaine.

"I miss you too, Kurt. _So much. _I just wish you would change your mind. You know how I feel. You know how much I love you. All I need is to hear you say the word and I'm yours again. _Please, Kurt._" Blaine was pleading with him and it was so tempting that Kurt almost just shouted out that he loved him and wanted him back.

Just as he was about to open his mouth Mr. Schue walked up behind them and addressed Blaine. "Hey, Blaine. I'm sorry to disrupt you guys, but you have a visitor. He says he's a friend of yours?" Kurt looked up, curious, and saw, to his greatest dismay, that Sebastian was standing behind Mr. Schue, smirking at Blaine.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This chapter is mostly Blaine-centric and digs a little deeper into the Blaine side of things. Also, a major curveball coming your way, but I promise things will get better soon. Enjoy!

"Hey, Blainers! Hey, Kurt! You guys were absolutely _bangin' _out there!" Sebastian said, looking back and forth between the two boys. "Kurt, your voice is like a fucking angel or something. I never expected that _sound _to come out of your mouth. _Jesus," _Sebastian eyed Kurt up and down before turning to compliment Blaine. "Blainers, I knew you were great and all, but you sang the shit out of that song. Singing to anyone in particular?" Sebastian winked at Blaine suggestively and Kurt let out a grunt of frustration.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone. Good seeing you again, Sebastian," Kurt said, wanting nothing more than for this day to be over and to be curled in his bed forgetting everything he'd just seen. As he sidestepped Blaine to move around Sebastian he felt someone grab onto his arm. He turned, ready to tell Blaine that it was really okay and they'd just talk later, and was shocked to see it was Sebastian that had reached for him. He felt his mouth drop open but he did nothing to close it. He thought he should try to remove his arm from Sebastian's grip, but his muscles must have atrophied and he couldn't even move. His brain completely short-circuited and he had no idea how to move or speak or anything necessary in that moment. He stared blankly at Sebastian waiting for him to do something. Sebastian held Kurt's gaze for a few seconds and Kurt felt completely uneasy at the eye contact. He wasn't sure what on earth Sebastian was doing, but it didn't feel threatening and he didn't feel afraid of the taller boy. _What the hell is going on? _

"Actually, Kurt," Sebastian finally spoke, eyes unmoving from Kurt's "I was hoping we could talk." He looked over at Blaine, who's entire face was screwed up in profound concentration and confusion. He knew that look, had been on the receiving end of it for several years. Why the _hell _was Sebastian _flirting_ with Kurt? Why did he want to speak to Kurt? "Would you mind giving us some time, Blainers?" Sebastian's face looked hopeful and Blaine felt his stomach twist so violently that he almost vomited right then and there.

"Why do you want time alone with Kurt, Seb?" Blaine asked and Kurt was completely taken aback by the biting sound to his tone. He was also confused as to why Sebastian was _still _holding on to his arm. Blaine stepped forward and grabbed Kurt's free hand, lacing their fingers together. If Kurt was confused a second ago, now his head was about ready to explode.

"Okay, what the _hell _is going on right now?" Kurt said, proud he had finally found how to use his voice once more. He looked from Blaine to Sebastian expectantly, eyebrows raised.

"What's going on is that Sebastian is _flirting _with you while I'm standing _right here._ And if he thinks for _one_ _second _that I'm going to leave you alone with him, he's seriously mistaken." Blaine was now staring Sebastian down like a predator that's about to pounce on its prey and his words sounded more like a vicious growl than a human being speaking. Kurt, on the other hand, felt like the two boys were involved in some improv skit that he hadn't been told about. Sebastian interested in _him? As if_. He saw the way Sebastian was staring at Blaine that night at Breadstix. He had felt Sebastian's eyes on them as they walked out of the restaurant- staring at Blaine's ass.

"Have you completely lost your mind, Blaine?" Kurt asked, turning to face the boy, the most incredulous look plastered on his face. "Sebastian isn't interest-"

"Actually, Kurt," Sebastian interrupted before Kurt could finish his train of thought. Kurt's head whipped around to face him so quickly that he thought he might have given himself whiplash. "Blaine's right. I mean, I didn't think he'd react so explosively to the idea. You guys _did _break up and all- and he and I have been friends for a while since we broke up, so that's all water under the bridge. I don't real-"

"Of course you don't see what's wrong with this situation, _Sebastian," _Blaine spat his name through gritted teeth. "You have no concept of boundaries or how to not always get every single thing that you want, which is why we broke up in the first place. You're a spoiled brat and you don't understand the word no. But let me just make this clear, Seb. Kurt and I are not broken up because we fell out of love with each other or because we hurt each other. It's not like it was with me and you. We both still love each other very much and we are _going _to make things work. You don't get to ride in here like some white knight and save the poor, heartbroken little prince because he is _mine. _So you can just forget about it. I always told you that one day you'd have to learn to word no, Seb. Well today is that day. You're my best friend, but you're a real shit sometimes. I know it's who you are and everything, that whole spoiled rich kid bit, but it doesn't make me want to punch you any less than I do right now." Blaine was calming down with every word that he spoke but he was still completely territorial. He refused to let go of Kurt's hand and during specific words he squeezed even tighter. He then reached his free hand over and Kurt flinched, thinking he was _actually_ going to punch Sebastian. He was relieved when he simply removed Sebastian's grip from around his arm and slid himself closer to Kurt until their hips were sealed together.

Sebastian eyed the two boys with an amused expression on his face. "_Eaaaaasy, _Blainers. No need to take the guns out just yet. I'm glad you're super possessive and all, it's endearing, really it is. But I'd _love_ to hear what_ Kurt_ has to say about all of this before I learn the word no. No sense learning it when I might have no need for it, right?" Sebastian winked at Kurt and Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's waist, gripping so tightly Kurt was sure he'd have marks on his hips the next day.

Kurt stood as still as a statue, still trying to process what was happening in front of him. _Sebastian is interested in ME. Not Blaine. Me. _The staring at Breadstix was actually directed at him. The smirking and winking that Kurt thought he was doing for Blaine's benefit was _actually _to impress _him_. When he felt eyes trained on their backs as they walked out of the restaurant, it was actually _his _ass that Sebastian was staring at. He felt his face go red at the thought. _Ohmygod. _But despite the insanity that had just transpired, despite Kurt's inability to absorb the fact that Sebastian had a thing for him, Kurt couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of victory and relief. Sebastian wasn't interested in Blaine. He had just admitted it. He had said that they'd been just friends for a while and it had been pretty implicit that he meant he had no more feelings for Blaine because of that. Kurt almost let out a cry of triumph but refrained, settling for cheering uncontrollably on the inside instead. But as fast as that happiness came, it went even faster as he realized what a mess he had made with Blaine for absolutely no reason. Blaine was right and had been right from the very beginning. Sebastian wasn't a threat to them and because he refused to listen and see reason he had landed them where they are right now. He looked over at Blaine, the two boys locking eyes, Blaine's holding fury and possession and a love so strong that Kurt didn't even know what to do with it. He smiled at Blaine and Blaine smiled back.

"Actually, Blaine. I'd like to speak to Sebastian for a few minutes if you wouldn't mind," he said quietly. In an instant the smile was wiped completely off of Blaine's face. He removed his hand from Kurt's and he moved quickly from Kurt's side as though he had been shocked. The hurt in his eyes made Kurt feel like the worst person in the world, but he had to do this. If he was going to fix things between him and Blaine, he had to talk to Sebastian first.

"Yeah. Sure," Blaine said, his words short and cold as ice. He walked away from the two boys without looking back.

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian were still talking when the New Directions heard the familiar woman's voice blaring over the intercom: "Awards Ceremony, five minute. Places, please. Awards Ceremony, five minutes. Places, please."

Blaine looked over to see Kurt and Sebastian absolutely enthralled in conversation and he _hated_ it. He wanted to rip Sebastian's limbs apart and send them to his parents in a bag, and that was putting it graciously. What did Kurt see in him, anyway? He had broken up with Blaine because there was something about Sebastian he hadn't trusted. And now? Now all Blaine could picture was Sebastian wrapping his arms around Kurt or holding Kurt's hand the way _he_ should be and he hated it so much he could barely see straight. Sebastian was supposed to be his _best friend. _Why would he do this to him? Why would he intentionally go after the one person that he loved more than anyone in this world? _How _could he? He knew damn well how Blaine felt about Kurt. Blaine had called him sobbing so violently the night that Kurt had broken up with him. Sebastian couldn't understand a single word he was saying over the phone and had wound up having to go to Blaine's house and console him until he learned how to breathe again. Blaine had poured his heart out to his friend and told him everything that had happened and everything he felt about Kurt. Blaine couldn't comprehend how Sebastian could go after Kurt after seeing him like that, after knowing how strongly he loved the other boy. Sure, Sebastian was a normally selfish person, but this was completely new and opened Blaine's eyes to a completely different side of Sebastian. He wanted to punch that side until it was bleeding.

"Alright, everyone!" Mr. Schue called for the club to reassemble and get ready to go back on stage for the ceremony. "Let's go get that trophy!"

Sebastian and Kurt finished talking and Sebastian walked towards the group before leaving. "You guys were so great out there. If you don't win this thing then it's totally fixed. Good luck, guys!" He walked over to Blaine and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You got this buddy. I'm sorry about what happened back there. But you know how I am. You said yourself that this is why we broke up. I don't understand limits. And I guess that's a good thing sometimes." Blaine was confused by the last statement until he saw Sebastian make eye contact with Kurt and wink at him once more. His throat went dry and his mind went fuzzy. His heart was racing in his chest and he was trying to remember whether or not he'd ever heard of a kid in high school dying from a heart attack. His entire body was shaking and his vision was blurry. _DId Kurt actually agree to be with him or date him or whatever it was that Sebastian wants from him? _

"Just get the hell out of here, Seb," Blaine said through gritted teeth, growling again.

"C'mon Blaine, we're best friends. You can't be mad at me forever," Sebastian said, not a hint of apology in his tone.

"I can be mad at you for however the fuck long I want. And you're more of an asshole than a best friend. So I'll say it again. Get the hell out of here." He was trying desperately to control his volume and not punch Sebastian right in the face. Everyone was around them and he didn't want to make a scene, plus they had to go on stage in a minute, literally.

"Fine. Whatever. Talk soon, Blainers," Sebastian said before turning and finally leaving the room.

"Yeah. _Talk soon. _Asshole," Blaine mumbled to himself under his breath before joining his friends in their circle. He barely realized they were all turning to leave the room and go back on stage but he followed the crowd in a numb haze anyway. Winning didn't mean anything to him right now. Right now all he wanted to do was go home and cry himself to sleep.

The New Directions won, to no one's surprise, and were officially going to regionals. "ONE STEP CLOSER TO NATIONALS!" Mr. Schue had _actually _screamed at them when they arrived back to their room with their trophy. Everyone was screaming and laughing and crying and dancing around the room. The energy could have lit up an entire city. They had worked so hard for that trophy and they were ready for the next one. They were on top of the world and nothing else mattered. No one even noticed when Blaine slipped out of the room and headed home.

* * *

When Blaine got home, he wasn't surprised to find that his parents weren't. They were always out somewhere doing something, trying to do some good for the community or help people in need. It was only their own son who they didn't think deserved their attention, care, or love. Blaine was eleven when he came out to his parents. His mother had looked at him as though he had adapted a new, foreign language and was trying to speak it to them without their understanding. His father had vehemently shook his head and protested saying that Blaine was too young to understand things of that nature. He insisted that Blaine needed to give it a few more years, that it was a phase he was going through because of puberty and raging hormones, and that eventually he'd realize he wasn't actually gay. Since then nothing had really changed. Both Will and Susan Anderson were social people. They were wealthy, powerful members of Lima's community and to have a son who was _gay _simply wouldn't do. With Cooper gone off to be famous or whatever he was doing out in California these days, Blaine could never manage to not feel alone. That was until he had met Kurt.

It had been a really rough four years for Blaine before Kurt. He was lonely all the time and he actually _preferred _to be physically alone so that he wouldn't have to endure the disappointed looks on his parents' faces. They treated him like he had a disease, like he was something they needed to try and stay as far away from as possible, and Blaine hated them for it. There were times occasionally when he would be hopeful that he'd wake up the next day and things would miraculously change; that everything would be different and they would love him like they did back when he was that small, eleven-year-old boy who _wasn't_ gay. But every morning he awoke to the same life, the same disappointment, the same loneliness. When he had told Kurt that Kurt had saved him he hadn't been exaggerating or lying. Blaine's world was dark and sad and empty and Kurt brought light and love and a certain fulfillment that he hadn't felt in years. He felt complete and whole and _loved _with Kurt. He felt things that he thought he'd never get to feel again since his parents had more or less disowned him. Kurt was the most important person in his world and he loved him more than anyone. He wasn't just saying those things to make Kurt feel good or to sound overly romantic, he _meant _them. With Cooper gone, Kurt was all Blaine had. Kurt had become a certain strength for Blaine and Blaine didn't have to _pretend_ like he was happy anymore. He could just _be. _Kurt had given him that, had given him that and so much more, and now he was taking it all away.

Blaine plopped down onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. He was crying, had been for a while though he wasn't sure if he had started before he got home or not. Everything since Sebastian showed up had melted into one complete blur. He couldn't think, couldn't see straight, couldn't really do much of anything, so he decided not to try. His cries turned into sobs until he eventually became so tired that he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Blaine was woken abruptly by the sharp knocking of a fist at the door and the door bell ringing every few seconds. _What the hell? _His parents had a key, there was no reason for them to knock or ring the bell. And who else would be at his house at… _What time is it anyway?_… 7:23, or so the clock on his nightstand told him. He wiped at his eyes to clear the sleep from them, got up from his bed and went to the door. "Alright, I'm coming. I'm _coming_," Blaine shouted at the door as he made his way down the steps.

The knocking and ringing stopped and Blaine unlocked and opened the door. He took a step back, his eyes widening slightly, shocked at seeing the last person he expected to see that night.

"_Kurt_?" He wiped at his eyes again, checking to make sure he was awake and this wasn't a dream.

Kurt didn't respond with words. He simply walked slowly towards Blaine, wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around his neck, looked deeply into his eyes and pressed their lips together. Blaine didn't have any time to respond to Kurt wrapping his arms around him, but he did have time to process what was going to happen and kissed him back enthusiastically. The two boys lost themselves in the kiss for a long time. When they finally pulled apart, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, staring into his eyes without speaking. He pulled back, moving the hand from Blaine's waist to his eyes and using the pads of his index finger to gently move over Blaine's red, swollen eyes. He gulped audibly, guiltily.

"Oh, baby, I'm _so sorry_," Kurt said, a frown pulling at his lips. "I think it's time that you and I talk."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So sorry I've been away for so long! It's my last semester of college and it's insane. We're coming to a close soon. I can't even believe it! There won't be many chapters after this, probably just a few so that we can see if they get to Nationals ;) I apologize if they're not updated quickly. I'm gonna try though. As for now, enjoy the babies reuniting!

WARNING: Semi-smutty. (This is where the rating might come into play, slightly)

* * *

Kurt followed Blaine up the familiar stairs to Blaine's room silently. Blaine's left arm trailed behind him and Kurt's right moved in front of him, the two hands clasped together firmly, fingers intertwined.

When they reached Blaine's bedroom, Blaine walked silently to his bed and sat on the edge of it, tapping the side next to him so that Kurt would move to sit there. Kurt walked to his desk first and turned on the radio to their favorite station. When the music started playing quietly, Kurt closed his eyes, humming in approval, and then walked to sit on the bed next to Blaine. Blaine turned to face Kurt, moving up on the bed a little bit and sitting on his legs, Kurt followed suit, grabbing hold of Blaine's hand once again and resting their linked hands between them on the bed. Blaine just stared at Kurt, waiting for him to talk- he had come to talk to him after all, and Blaine was hoping that, based on the kiss that had just happened, it would be a good talk. The two boys stared deeply into each others' eyes for a while. Kurt's thumb moved back and forth over Blaine's hand as the music played behind them and the two boys enjoyed the music and the silence and each other.

"I know what happened today with Sebastian upset you," Kurt began, and Blaine barely registered the fact that Kurt's voice _wasn't_ the music that was playing. Blaine dropped his head to stare at his lap, not wanting to show Kurt how hurt he had been by all of it. "But, baby, you have to understand that Sebastian being interested in me doesn't have an significance to my life. I would never choose to be with Sebastian no matter how actively he flirted or how flattering and charming he tried to be. I know it's all an act. None of his antics will work on me," Kurt said, moving his free hand to cup Blaine's chin and lift his head so that his eyes would meet Kurt's. When he did he saw tears there and his heart sank. "_Oh, Honey._ Why are you crying? I just told you that you have nothing to be worried about."

Blaine sniffed, swallowing the sob that had been present in his throat for hours. "It's just- I don't- I mean- But why did you have to sit and talk with him then? Why did he tell me that he didn't need to learn the word no and then _wink _at you before he left? It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know what the reason for the winking was, probably just to annoy you. And judging from what I know about Sebastian, he probably _will _never learn the word no, but that has nothing to do with me. Sebastian and I had a long talk about things because _I love you. _I want to be with you and I don't want to always be afraid that you're going to wind up leaving me someday to be with him because of unresolved feelings or whatever… When we broke up, all those things I said about constantly waiting around for you to leave me, I meant them, and I _can't stand it." _Kurt paused, then, taking a deep breath before starting again._ "_Since my dad died, everything is constantly difficult for me. Even good days are bad days because when I come home to talk to him about the good things, things that kids should be able to talk to their parents about, he's not there. And even if I spent my day acting like a normal teenager and having fun with my friends, even if I laughed all day long and completely forgot about every bad thing that has happened, when I come home to just Carole and Finn it all just comes rushing back over me like a tidal wave. All the hurt, all the emptiness, all the missing him and wishing I could just see him again, it all comes rushing back within seconds. And then I feel alone and empty all over again, despite whatever had happened throughout the day to make me feel good." Kurt sniffed, wiping at his eyes quickly before Blaine could reach up to do it. He knew if Blaine so much as touched him right now that he'd be a sobbing mess and wouldn't be able to stop."After he died, I really thought that I would never be happy again. I couldn't laugh anymore, I couldn't understand why people cared about things that seemed so trivial, like grades and hanging out on weekends, and who was dating who at the moment. My body and my brain just kind of shut down and I wound up pushing almost everyone in my life away, even Finn and Carole most times. The idea that everyone I loved would wind up leaving me before I was ready became a thing that really just _haunted me._ I told myself it would be easier to distance myself from people because no matter how much they claimed to love me and want to care for me forever, forever would never last as long as they said. And then you happened." Kurt looked deeply into Blaine's eyes and smiled a watery smile. The other boy let out a small sob and squeezed Kurt's hand even tighter. "And when I met you, I just knew from the first minute that I was going to love you far too deeply for my own good. I knew that I'd be lost in you and I wasn't even sure if I _cared_. The idea that people would leave if I loved them too much, I tried to block it out and forget about it because I was drowning in you and at the same time you were constantly extending your hand to lift me up so that I could keep myself afloat. You were saving me from myself and from the numb, empty feeling that I feel everyday without my dad. I felt so safe and whole and loved with you. Nothing and no one else mattered but you and I knew I would be okay as long as I had you." Kurt paused again, closing his eyes and remembering that first day in the music room. The boy at the piano and exchanging hellos and just _knowing _that Blaine was going to be it. He smiled again, reaching his hand up to rub the back of it gently against Blaine's cheek; then he turned it around and wiped the tears that had been stained there. "But then Sebastian happened. And yeah, I knew you'd probably had relationships before, but I never really let myself dwell on it. I _couldn't. _ And when I met him I was terrified. He was gorgeous and charming and funny and so opposite of who I am. I couldn't understand why you'd want someone like me when you could have someone like him." Blaine opened his mouth to protest but Kurt held up his hand. "Just-just let me get this all out, okay? Please?" Blaine nodded and Kurt continued. "The fact that I thought distance is what made you guys break up really ate away at me. I really thought that things between you were good and that you just couldn't make it work because the distance made it too hard. I was insecure and my brain was screaming at me that what I had forced myself to believe before I met you _was _actually true. I started thinking that it was only a matter of time before you and Sebastian decided to try and make things work again, and then you'd be gone, and I'd be even more alone than I was when I lost my dad. Because you came in and saved me and made me whole again, and the idea of you leaving, I just, I couldn't do it." A small sob escaped his lips and he shook his head, forcing himself to continue. Blaine squeezed his hand, encouraging him, telling him he was here and not to worry. "So I did what I do best, what I had taught myself to do so well after my dad died, I pushed you away. I convinced myself that pushing you away was for the best and that everything would be better that way. But I was wrong. I was just as empty without you as I would be if you decided to leave without me forcing you to. I can't be without you, Blaine. I don't know how to be without you, anymore, if that makes any sense." Kurt shrugged and offered Blaine a small smile, tears streaming steadily from his eyes. "I know I've given you these "I love you so much and I'm nothing without you" speeches a million times before, and I know this is redundant and I probably rambled on for far too long. But I want this to be the last one I ever give you because I never want to have to reassure you again and I never want to lose you or be afraid of losing you again."

Blaine reached up and wiped at Kurt's eyes, and just like Kurt had thought before, he started sobbing immediately. Blaine moved up the bed, leaning against the headboard and pulling Kurt to sit between his legs. He held him tightly in his arms and both boys just lay together, crying. Kurt's head rested on Blaine's chest and the sound of the other boy's heart beating steadily underneath him made him calmer and eventually made his tears come to a halt. He turned his head to look up at Blaine, who was looking down at him, too. They smiled lovingly at each other.

"I'm glad you told me all of that. But I still don't see how any of that has to do with you talking to Sebastian?" Blaine asked, feeling more at ease but still confused.

"I needed to talk to him so that I could figure out how he felt about you. I needed to know that he wasn't going to try and come swooping in to steal you if I was planning to fix us. The last thing I needed was to tell you all of these things and have us get back together, and then have him come around and tell you he still loved you and wanted you back," Kurt said.

"But even if he did say that, you do understand that it would change nothing, right? That I love _you_ and that even if Sebastian suddenly realized he had some hidden feelings for me, it wouldn't mean that I dropped everything and ran back to him?" Blaine asked, sitting up straighter and bringing Kurt with him.

"I do now. I know I told you when we broke up that I thought you'd be feeling confused with Sebastian around. I really did think that you still loved him. But Sebastian told me why you guys really broke up. He told me that it wasn't just distance but that he wasn't that great of a boyfriend. He told me that you had to put up with a _lot _of his bullshit and that the distance just added to it and you had enough. Even though the break up was mutual, he said you were the one who really initiated it. He said you got tired of feeling second best and that he constantly made you feel like he was settling for you when he could have all of those boarding school boys. He also made it perfectly clear that he wasn't interested in you romantically anymore. You're his best friend, but he doesn't want or expect anything more to come from it. Is that all true?" Kurt asked, looking to Blaine for reassurance.

"Every word," Blaine smiled at him, feeling a weight lift from his chest because Kurt _finally understood. _"Sebastian is a real dick sometimes, as you saw today. He doesn't usually care about anyone else but himself, but if he does care about you, then he _really cares_ about you. He might not know how to show it sometimes, but he tries. He's always been there for me when I needed him and even when he treats me like shit, I always remember that he simply _doesn't know _how to be any other way. Like today. He really didn't see anything wrong with going after you despite the fact that after we broke up, I spent the entire night sobbing on him and telling him how much I loved you. He's completely self-centered and always gets everything he wants, no matter who is in his way or who gets hurt in the process. And _that _is why we broke up. Yeah, the distance thing didn't really help, but I couldn't stand being treated like I was just his old toy anymore. He had new play things, and I kept getting pushed to the back of the toy chest feeling like shit. I was tired. Tired of pretending I was happy, tired of being the only one who actually cared, tired of making the effort when it was never returned, and tired of feeling like I wasn't good enough. I got enough of that from my parents, I didn't need it from the person who was supposed to love me and be my best friend. So we ended it, and we knew that no matter what we were still going to be best friends- we just don't work well together as a couple. That's why it ended well, because we knew that we were each other's best friends, and even though I know I'm a better friend to him than he is to me, we always will be. It wasn't that we still loved each other but the distance was too hard. It wasn't that we had some buried feelings for each other and things were unresolved. Plain and simple, I fell out of love with him and I realized that I needed better. And then I met you, and to say I found better would be the greatest understatement that anyone had ever made," Blaine said, beaming at Kurt.

"I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. And it absolutely terrifies me, but I know there's nothing I can do about it besides just giving you my heart and hoping you never give it back," Kurt said, simply.

"I promise you that for as long as you will have me, I will never give it back," Blaine answered, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Kurt's gently. "And for the record, I have never loved anyone as much as you, either, and I know that I never will again. You're it for me, Kurt, and you always will be."

Kurt leaned forward and brushed their lips together once more. The small kiss then escalated into the most heated makeout session they had ever had, all teeth and tongue and no control. Hands were everywhere: rubbing up and down sides, groping against the contours of perfectly circular asses, sliding against firm, muscular chests, tangled in hair, wrapped around backs and grabbing vigorously at shirts. Their legs were tangled together and their chests were pressed against one another. Then Kurt was straddling Blaine's waist and laying fully on top of him, grinding down against him. Both boys moaned and Blaine pushed lightly against Kurt's chest, chanting out "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait, Kurt, hold on a second."

Kurt opened his eyes, feeling lightheaded and dizzy and not knowing why he was being pushed away. "What… what? Wassamatter?"

Blaine's hands were still rubbing up and down Kurt's arms. They were so muscular and wonderful and _Dear GOD, Blaine, get a hold of yourself. _"It's- it's just that, I don't want to push this too far if you're not ready. I know we've messed around before, but we've n-never," he gulped and Kurt couldn't stop staring at the Adam's apple moving up and down in his throat. He didn't resist the urge to lean down and suck on it. Blaine groaned again and his hips arched up against Kurt's ass. Kurt could feel that Blaine was hard in his jeans and he suddenly felt even dizzier than before. He kept sucking at the spot on Blaine's neck before Blaine pushed him away again. "Jesus, Kurt. J-just, hold on we've never, yaknow, gone all the way. And believe me, I want this. _I want this more than anything_. But I want to make sure that you're comfortable with this, that you're ready for this. I don't want you to regret anything. I want your first time to be special," Blaine said, staring at Kurt with his beautiful heart eyes that Kurt couldn't stand on a normal day, let alone a day when Blaine was half-hard beneath him.

"I'm more than comfortable with you and I'm ready," Kurt said quickly, grabbing Blaine's face in his hands and leaning down to kiss him again. Blaine didn't object this time, responding hungrily and enthusiastically.

Eventually clothes were thrown to the floor and both boys wound up naked on top of each other. "Protection and lube?" Kurt gasped out and Blaine's eyes shot open and went wide, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. _I cannot believe this is actually happening. Finally. _

"S-side table, middle drawer. I got it," Blaine choked out, rolling onto his side and reaching into the drawer for the condoms and lube lying there. Kurt took notice of the fact that nothing else was in the drawer and made a mental note that it was probably reserved for those things only. He couldn't really understand why, but that made him even more turned on and he practically attacked Blaine's mouth when he rolled back to where Kurt was laying.

* * *

Almost an hour later the two boys were curled together, sweaty and panting and still moaning. Blaine's used condom had been tied up and thrown into the garbage can. The bottle of lube had been returned to its drawer. Kurt's head rested against Blaine's chest once more and he felt even more connected to the heart that beat steadily underneath him. He had never felt so whole or loved before in his life. If there was anything missing between the two boys before (not that Kurt thought there was, but if there had been) it was completely gone now. The intimacy that had just happened, the closeness that the boys experienced, both physically and emotionally, was completely surreal. The only sounds that had filled the room were their panting breaths and moans, the sound of the two boys crying out each others' names in pleasure, and both boys saying "I love you" every time their mouths were disconnected. It was wonderfully romantic and perfect, and the ecstasy Kurt felt was much more than just an outstanding orgasm. _And it was definitely outstanding. _

"My _god,_" Blaine finally said when the boys came down from their high and regained control of their breathing. "That was _amazing, _Kurt."

"It was pretty good, I guess," Kurt chuckled as Blaine slapped his arm playfully. He snuggled closer into Blaine's chest and Blaine's arms held him tighter. "You know I'm only kidding. That was _wonderful_. I'm so glad that my first time was with you." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's chest.

"I feel the same way. I'd never want my first time to be with anyone else but you, Kurt," Blaine said seriously, and Kurt looked up at him, surprised.

"T-this was your first time?" Kurt asked, confused and slightly nervous. He'd thought for sure that Blaine had had sex with Sebastian. They had dated for a year and were best friends. Blaine looked down and nodded, smiling shyly at Kurt and rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's arm. Sure, they'd never really spoken about past sexual experiences, but Kurt had just assumed. _Wrongly assumed, I guess. _ "Oh," Kurt said quietly. Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"It was never right with Sebastian, and I'm glad, because then tonight would have been different. It would still have been perfect, but you wouldn't have been my first time. And you being my first time is what makes all of this_ better than perfect_."

"You are _so cheesy,_" Kurt teased, giggling shyly. "But _god _I love you. I know I've overused those words tonight. But there's nothing else I could possibly say right now." He leaned up to kiss Blaine quickly and sweetly before laying back down and closing his eyes.

The music was playing lowly in the background, had been playing the entire time, and Kurt was glad for it. There were times when the music filled the silence and made things comfortable rather than risking it becoming awkward. He hadn't been paying much attention to what the actual songs were, just that there was a steady stream of music playing. But laying here with Blaine, completely relaxed and with his eyes closed, he was now listening to the songs and felt completely at peace, perfectly content. The song that was currently playing was a song Kurt was familiar with, one he actually liked. He liked it even more the second Blaine squeezed him tight and started singing along. Kurt knew the squeeze meant that he was singing to him and he couldn't help the smile that spread all the way to his eyes.

_Before you met me I was alright _

_But things were kinda heavy _

_You brought me to life _

_Now every February you'll be my valentine- valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight _

_No regrets, just love _

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

Kurt started singing along with Blaine for the chorus. The striking accuracy of the lyrics, the perfect timing of it being on right now, after what had just happened between them, made both boys' hearts beat rapidly in their chests.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and don't ever look back- don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

Kurt turned his head to face Blaine and the other boy looked down at him, smiling and singing simultaneously. It was the cutest thing Kurt had ever seen and he just knew that the butterflies in his tummy _must have been _throwing a raging party.

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real _

_So take a chance and don't ever look back- don't ever look back _

Kurt leaned up for a kiss and the boys wound up missing the next few seconds of the song. But Blaine seemed insistent on singing this song to Kurt and pulled back just in time to continue at the part he wanted most. Kurt was still staring up at him, watching him sing to him.

_I finally found you my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete _

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love _

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever _

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back- don't ever look back _

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real _

_So take a chance and don't ever look back- don't ever look back_

"I will," Kurt assured him as the song finished in the background. Blaine leaned down for another slow, sweet kiss that left Kurt breathless for the trillionth time that night. "Yaknow. I think we found ourselves a song, Blaine Devon Anderson."

"A song?" Blaine asked, eyebrows scrunched together in the cutest way, making Kurt giggle. He was absolutely giddy, the teensiest things were making him laugh. He hoped he never forgot this feeling.

"Yeah. Yaknow. How couples find a song that they consider 'their song' and whenever they hear it they know it's theirs? Kinda like a wedding song for people who are only dating. It's silly, I know. But it's the hopeless romantic in me. I can't help it," Kurt said, shyly, a small smile playing at his lips, a slight pink blush creeping up his neck into his cheeks.

"It's not silly. I love it. And I think you're right. I think that we have _definitely _found ourselves a song. You are most definitely my teenage dream, Kurt Hummel. _My dreams came true when I found you, my miracle," _Blaine sang the lyrics from the song he had sang to him in glee club that wonderful day once upon a time.

Kurt smiled widely and felt his heart completely bursting in his chest. "And you are mine. You always will be." Another quick, gentle kiss before Kurt moved back down to Blaine's chest and closed his eyes once more. He was really tired and could tell Blaine was, too. He snuggled into Blaine and was close to falling asleep when he heard the other boy speak quietly. Kurt thought maybe Blaine didn't realize he was still semi-awake, maybe he meant to say it to himself. Or maybe he knew that Kurt was still conscious enough to hear what he was saying and did it intentionally.

"My missing puzzle piece. _I'm complete." _

Kurt smiled widely in his sleepy haze, squeezing Blaine even tighter to himself and falling into the soundest sleep he'd ever had. The beautiful smile remained on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: When Kurt/ Finn call each other brothers in this chapter, it's strictly in name only. You haven't missed something and it's not a lack of continuity on my part. I'm just trying to show how close they've gotten through all of this and where they're at in their relationship now. This chapter is mostly filler and fluff and all that stuff. I think there will be two more chapters and then an epilogue. Not sure if I'm definitely gonna do an epilogue, but I'll see how I feel. Thanks for the follows and reviews guys! You're all fantastic!

* * *

March passed by in a haze of intense rehearsals for Regionals, which had obviously paid off because they completely wiped the floor with their competition this past weekend and were on their way to Nationals. The atmosphere in glee was now constantly buzzing with electricity. They were going to Nationals and everyone wanted _so _badly to win. It was different now; they'd won _twice_ and gotten so far, even the least dedicated members became profoundly invested in the outcome. The only downside was that the next month preparing would pretty much kill them all.

"I am just _so tired. _Don't get me wrong. I'm, like, overwhelmingly excited that we're going to Nationals, but I have glee until five every night and then I have rehearsal for the musical from 5-8. Then I go home, shove food down my throat, shower and start on homework. By the time I finish that, it's around ten or eleven depending on if I have studying to do. And then I call Kurt and we talk for about an hour or so. By the time we hang up, I'm pretty much comatose," Blaine was telling Finn before glee that Wednesday afternoon.

"I hear ya, man. I'm like that during football season, balancing school and glee and football. It's insane, dude. But there's only like a month till Nationals, and by the time that comes, it's already the end of May. Then we only have like two weeks of school and then it's summer break. It'll pass by before you know it and then you can sleep for as long as you want," Finn tried to sound encouraging, squeezing Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah. I know. It's just nuts and I'm just being cranky. Thanks for listening, buddy," Blaine smiled up at him.

"Listening to what?" Kurt asked, walking in and catching the end of the conversation between his brother and boyfriend.

"Just me whining about how tiring my life is right now, which you basically hear on the phone every night," Blaine sighed. "I should have listened to you and not done the musical. Doing that _and _glee is just ugh. Wah wah for me, I know. You told me so, whatever. But it's done now. I can't just quit the show when I'm the lead," Blaine shrugged and yawned a wide-mouth, adorable little yawn that made Kurt lean over and kiss his nose.

"And they're lucky to have you. No one else could play Tony the way that you can. You're meant to shine, Blaine," Kurt said before a brief pause. "Though it annoys me more than anything in the _world _that you have to suck face with Rachel Berry of all people. Couldn't they have found _anyone _else to play Maria? I mean, honestly." Kurt asked in mock annoyance, rolling his eyes, a slight smile on his face.

The show that had been chosen for the Spring Musical was West Side Story and _of course _Blaine would be cast to play Tony opposite Rachel Berry's Maria. Kurt had decided to sit this one out. He preferred the winter shows to the spring ones anyway, and with glee being so intense right now, everyone going insane preparing for Regionals and now Nationals, he had decided it would definitely be best to not audition. He'd tried to tell Blaine that being the lead in the musical and one of the best performers in glee would eventually catch up to him, but Blaine would hear none of it. He'd told Kurt not to worry about him and insisted that he could handle it. Kurt said no more of it, but he knew that Blaine would wind up whining about it like he was right now. He was an amazing performer, it was practically ingrained in his genetic material, but doing both was just too time-consuming. He could practically feel the exhaustion seeping through the phone every night, and when he saw him between classes during the day and at glee practice he just wanted to curl him up into a tiny ball and bury him under a blanket so that he could sleep for as long as he needed. He was so proud of Blaine for working so hard and being so dedicated to both the show and the glee club, but he didn't want his boyfriend to wear himself out before the shows and Nationals could even happen.

Blaine chuckled, looking down, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Trust me, baby, if it were up to me I would _not_ be kissing Rachel. But it's just a part and it's just a show and it doesn't mean anything."

"Oh, I know that," Kurt said. "I'm not worried one little bit about Rachel Berry stealing my man. Speaking of the drama queen, I wonder how she's faring through all of this. I mean, she's got the same schedule as you with glee and the show and everything else. Has anyone spoken to her about it?" Kurt asked the other two boys, though he knew it was unlikely that either of them knew any more than he did.

Blaine shook his head and gave a small "Nope" in response before yawning again. Finn looked around awkwardly, shuffling back and forth, which immediately caught Kurt's attention. Finn and Rachel were usually paired to sing together for glee competitions, but he didn't think Finn actually spoke much to Rachel outside of glee. So why did he seem like he knew something?

"Finn?" Kurt asked

"Yeah- what, what's up?" Finn answered quickly. _Too quickly_.

"Why do I get the feeling that you know something? Do you, like, speak to Rachel now? Are you guys friends?" Kurt asking, practically spitting out the word friends in disbelief and confusion.

"Well, uh, I-I, um, I mean-" Finn started before Blaine cut him off.

"Yeah, they're dating now, so I'm sure Finn would consider her to be a little bit more than his friend," Blaine said, forcing the last few words out through yet another yawn.

"_YOU'RE WHAT?!" _Kurt screamed at Finn, the sound echoing off the choir room walls. "You're _dating Rachel BERRY?"_ Kurt asked when Finn didn't respond to the first question. Finn let his head hang and shifted his gaze directly to the floor. His face was as red as a tomato and he continued shuffling back and forth.

"I mean, I-I-I was gonna tell you! But things get going and I get busy and I just… forgot," Finn explained sheepishly.

"You just casually _forgot _to tell me that you were dating someone? Especially since that someone is _Rachel?!_ And you!" Kurt said, turning on Blaine now, who looked up at him with wide eyes, knowing he was in trouble. "You knew this and didn't think it was important to tell me! He's my brother! And she's my friend! Why am I the last to know everything?!" Kurt asked, flapping his arms up and down incredulously.

"It wasn't my place to tell! I found out kind of by accident. I caught them, um, making out after rehearsal last week," Blaine said, stealing a glance at Finn to make sure that it was okay he told. Finn nodded so he continued. "I left my script behind and when I went back to the music room for it, I kinda found them together. I promised I wouldn't tell because they said they weren't telling anyone about it, especially people in glee. They don't want everyone making a big deal about it or having anything to say. And I don't blame them. Everyone was so annoying when we had just started dating, wanting to know if we were more than friends and asking about our sex life and making assumptions. Glee is a rumor magnet and I understood that they wanted to keep things quiet. Plus, he's your brother, so I just figured he'd tell you eventually," Blaine finished.

"And I _was gonna tell you_, Kurt," Finn said. "I was just trying to find the right time and there never really is one so it never came up. But it's not like I was trying to keep it a secret from you, little brother."

"Oh don't 'little brother' me, Finn Hudson. I'm _older than you. _Does Carole know?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms and staring pointedly at Finn.

"No no no!" Finn responded, slightly panicked. "Dude, _no one _knows. The only people who do are in this room, not including Rachel, obviously. Just, don't be mad about this, okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it's only been, like, a little over two weeks. It's not like I've kept it quiet for years. C'mon, man, don't be upset. And don't be mad at Blaine. We made him promise to keep his mouth shut, even from you. The first thing he asked was whether or not he could tell you and we both asked him not to. He was just trying to have our backs," Finn said, smiling over at Blaine, who smiled back, though his eyes were slowly closing now that he seemed to be out of trouble.

Kurt mulled the new information over in his head, including the part about how he shouldn't be annoyed at them for keeping the secret from him. _Finn and Rachel. _It was completely surreal. He sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Fine. You're both forgiven. But next time, you better tell me sooner."

"Agreed," Finn said, walking to Kurt and squeezing him into a tight hug. Over Finn's shoulder Kurt could see Blaine practically asleep standing up. He pulled away from Finn and walked behind Blaine, snaking his arms around the smaller boy's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Blaine responded by practically melting into the other boy's arms and resting his head on top of Kurt's.

"Honey, you're exhausted. Why don't you go home for today? I'm sure glee and the musical can survive without you for one day while you get some rest. You need it. You can't keep doing this," Kurt said, pressing a small kiss to Blaine's neck. He was really worried about him.

"No, it's okay. I'll be alright," Blaine responded, eyes still closed. Kurt walked them to back of the choir room to their usual seats and dragged the two chairs until they were right next to each other. He sat on one and sat Blaine on the other. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder. He was sleeping in less than a minute. Kurt stroked the other boy's arm while he rested and pressed small kisses to the top of his head every now and then. He didn't mind being used as a human pillow if the person sleeping on him was Blaine.

Eventually the rest of the glee club members arrived, not caring that Blaine was sleeping soundly and making just as much noise as they normally would. Kurt thought of telling everyone to shut up but decided against it since he knew it would do absolutely nothing and they'd all carry on screaming obnoxiously anyway. When Rachel walked in, Kurt watched carefully to see if any exchange occurred between she and Finn, but nothing happened. She walked to her seat without even glancing in Finn's direction. _Wow, they're really good at this keeping it all a secret thing. _After a few minutes, Mr. Schuester arrived and wrote "Nationals" on the board. Since Regionals had happened just this weekend Kurt hoped there might be a chance that Nationals' rehearsals might not start until next week and they could all just relax and casually sing show tunes until then. He groaned when he realized he was wrong for hoping and that they'd be starting rehearsals for Nationals immediately.

"Alright guys, listen up!" Mr. Schue called to the club, getting everyone's attention and quieting the room at large. "First of all, let's all give ourselves a huge round of applause for the amazing performance we gave at Regionals this weekend. You all worked so hard and it obviously paid off!" Mr. Schue said, starting the applause and allowing everyone to get ridiculously loud all over again, screaming and woohoo-ing all over the place. "Alright, alright. Second of all, Nationals is officially on May 25th, so that gives us exactly one month and eight days to pick songs, make routines for them and practice until we know them so well we're doing them in our sleep." Everyone groaned audibly at this, except Blaine who continued sleeping soundly on Kurt. "I know you're all really tired from the past month of rehearsing for Regionals, but we're at the finish line now. We're almost there. The trophy is in sight and we just have to finish the sprint, get to the end and grab it. I know you can all do it. We've gotten this far and there's no reason why we shouldn't take it all home now," Mr. Schue said, beaming at his students. He wanted to win Nationals just as much, if not more, than they all did and they knew it. "So!" he continued, bouncing on the balls of his feet and rubbing his hands together excitedly, "any song suggestions? Let's just throw as many songs out there as possible for now and see what we like best. If that doesn't work then we can settle for one artist or a particular theme. How does that sound?" he asked. Everyone murmured their agreement and the song suggestions began. Rachel was obviously the first to open her big mouth.

"Well, Mr. Schue, since we changed things up for Sectionals and Kurt and Blaine _both _wound up singing solos, I think it would be fair if the rest of the club were featured in Nationals, particularly me," Rachel said, the condescending tone so evident in her voice that Kurt had to resist the urge to jump up and slap the grin right off her face. He didn't want to wake Blaine up, after all.

"Rachel, just get over yourself will you? You've been featured in every show we've ever performed at and had a solo in every competition we've ever been to except for Sectionals. You_ just_ had a solo at Regionals _and _sang a duet with Finn, _and_ sang a portion of the lead vocals in the group number. If you think you need more than that then there really is no point to the rest of us being here, now is there?" Kurt asked, his face contorted into his famous bitchface. He felt bad for being nasty to her, especially now that he knew she was dating his brother, but she's just too unbearable sometimes and someone needs to put her in her place.

Rachel looked as though she had been stung and made no effort to reply. Guilt getting the better of him, Kurt apologized. "Look, I'm sorry, Rachel. That was too much. But you and I both know that you get more than your fair share at things and that other people deserve to be featured just as much as you do. This is _Nationals _and we all worked really damn hard to get here. There's no reason why every single person in this room shouldn't have just as much of a chance at getting a solo or singing _something _at Nationals as you. I know you know that, too."

Rachel bit her lip, embarrassed, and nodded her head in reply. "You're right, Kurt. I'm sorry, everyone. I know I can be too much sometimes, but it's just the overachiever in me."

"Yaknow what guys?" Mr. Schue interjected, "This gives me the perfect idea! We can have a sing-off, judged by myself and Ms. Pillsbury, and that will help us decide who is featured at Nationals! I'll give you the rest of the week and the weekend to figure out what songs you want to use and then we'll do it next Monday. Ms. Pillsbury and I will judge right away and by Monday night we'll know who is singing what at Nationals. You guys could use a little break from all that insane rehearsing anyway. Sound good?"

After everyone agreed, it was settled: next Monday would be the sing-off. People could sing duets or solos, or nothing, whichever they preferred, to determine what they'd sing at Nationals. For the rest of the week, to Kurt's greatest pleasure, they would mess around with singing whatever they felt like for the day without anything too serious stressing them out. It would be just enough time to wind down and restart their engines before rigorous practices for Nationals began. Kurt felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. He definitely needed this break, and judging from the still-sound-asleep (but absolutely beautiful) Blaine still on top of him he knew that his boyfriend definitely needed that too. He hadn't moved once since he fell asleep and Kurt knew he was probably on his tenth dream by now.

When the discussion was over and Mr. Schue told the group that they could go for the day, Kurt felt horrible having to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He looked so small and absolutely _adorable _sleeping on him and he hated that he had to wake him. He squeezed the other boy's arm softly and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Blaine, sweetie, it's time to wake up." Blaine stirred next to him, but stayed asleep. Kurt continued the small squeezes and continued kissing his forehead and cheeks. "Baby, glee is over and everyone's gone home for the day, you have to go to West Side Story now. It's time to wake up." Blaine groaned next to him but only squeezed his arms tighter around Kurt's waist, refusing to move.

"Don-wan-go. 'M tired," Blaine slurred out, making Kurt giggle.

"I know you don't wanna go, Blaine. But you have to. Or you at least have to go and tell them that you're going home so that they don't worry about you," Kurt told him.

"You tell em?" Blaine asked, and Kurt thought he was definitely the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life. He was like a sleeping five year old who had fallen asleep in his kindergarten class during nap time and refused to wake up when the teachers told him it was time to get back to class.

"You want me to tell them that you're not going to practice?" Kurt asked to be sure he was understanding him correctly. After all, he didn't want Mr. Invincible to be upset with him if he took him home to sleep.

"Mmmm," Blaine hummed in response, burrowing his face deeper into Kurt's shoulder.

"Okay. I'll do that for you. But, honey, you need to let me move a little bit so that I can go and tell them. If you're laying on top of me I can't exactly move around," Kurt said, giggling again at how Blaine was lounging on top of him and refusing to move.

When Kurt moved to stand up, Blaine stayed glued to his side. Kurt knew it would be useless to try and shift Blaine off of him so that he could go to the show's director and tell her Blaine wouldn't be at practice. Rather than try and fail, Kurt reached into his shoulder bag for his phone and texted Rachel asking if she'd let the director know that Blaine wouldn't be at rehearsal. She texted back asking if everything was okay, she'd noticed he was sleeping at glee and thought maybe Blaine was sick. He told her that he was just completely worn out already and needed to get some rest before things got even more insane. She responded that she understood and that she'd let the director know, not to worry. He thanked her and slid the phone back into his bag before shouldering it, along with Blaine's. He stood, lifting Blaine with him this time. "Honey, we're gonna walk to the car now. I just need you to try and stay awake for a few minutes until we get there and then you can sleep all the way home, okay?" Blaine groaned in response and finally opened his eyes enough to see where he was walking. They were still almost completely drooped closed and Kurt couldn't help but smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

When they got to the car Kurt helped Blaine into the passenger seat before putting their bags in the back and making his way to the driver's seat. The radio played quietly as Kurt drove Blaine home and when P!nk's song "Perfect" came on the radio, Kurt couldn't help but sing along. He knew that Blaine would be singing enthusiastically with him if he were awake, they always sang this song to each other. He looked over to see that his singing hadn't even registered to his boyfriend, he was still sound asleep, and he shook his head, giggling to himself. When he reached a red light he leaned over, kissed Blaine's cheek and whispered quietly in his ear. "You are perfect to me."

Blaine smiled widely in his sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter is a long one and it's chock full o' songs. If you haven't heard of them before, you should go listen because they're all pretty great and fit well with the characters' voices. When Kurt and Blaine sing, Blaine's lines will be bolded and Kurt's lines will be italicized. When they sing together it will be bold AND italics (mind-blowing, I know). I own nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt and Blaine spent the weekend together rehearsing for the Nationals' sing-off that would be Monday. Though each boy would have been more than happy with a solo, they had decided they'd rather sing together since they had wound up not getting to sing together at Sectionals. They had heard through the glee grapevine that Santana, Mercedes and Rachel would all be singing solos. Rachel would also be singing a duet with Finn because she was insistent on them singing together at Nationals. No one else but Blaine and Kurt truly understood the reason for her adamance, but the boys stayed quiet, as promised. Artie and Brittany and Puck and Quinn would also be singing duets. Tina had decided to not prepare anything. Mercedes said that when they discussed it Tina had been pretty resolute on her decision because "it's not like Rachel isn't going to get the solo anyway". Sam and Mike had decided to sit it out as well, claiming they weren't really the 'competition singers' of the group. As far as Kurt and Blaine were concerned, the only real competition they had was Finn and Rachel. While Artie and Brittany's voices sounded nice together, as did Puck and Quinn's, there wasn't any real chemistry between them that would lead them to have an edge over the boys. The real problem was showing Mr. Schue that they would be better suited for the duet than Finn and Rachel. Finn and Rachel were the power couple singing wise. They sang together at every competition in some capacity and convincing Mr. Schue that Kurt and Blaine were the better choices for _Nationals _of all things, was definitely _not _going to be an easy task. Mr. Schue was definitely not going to want to take any risks when they'd gotten so far. Finn and Rachel would be the easy, obvious choice for the duet, but Kurt and Blaine were hellbent on proving to him that they were the ones who should get the duet. Their chances seemed slim, but they weren't going to go down without a fight.

On Sunday night at 5pm, Blaine and Kurt were holed up in Kurt's room and had been for the past 6 hours. They had been going over and over their song, tweaking the harmonies to perfection, organizing choreography so that it was just right but not too overpowering to take away from the vocals, and making sure that the performance as a whole was more than good enough to show Mr. Schue they were the ones who deserved the duet. They were in the middle of running through the vocals for the thousandth time when they heard light footsteps on the stairs above them, and when they looked up they saw Carole standing there.

"Hey, boys," Carole said with a bright smile directed at them. "You've been working so hard all day and haven't even stopped to eat anything. I cooked dinner and it should be ready within fifteen minutes. Why don't you guys start to clean up and get ready and then come up and eat? C'mon, you need a break," she added when Kurt looked about ready to protest. He finally nodded in agreement when he looked over at Blaine's exhausted face. She was right, they could definitely use a break and if Blaine's stomach growling was any indication of how hungry the other boy was, he knew they could definitely do with a good meal, especially if Carole cooked.

"Okay, Carole. Thanks a lot. We'll be up in a few minutes," Kurt replied as Carole started retreating up the stairs.

"Thanks, Carole!" Blaine screamed after her, giggling when he heard her laughing and a faint "You're welcome, Blaine" in the distance.

"And thank you," Blaine said, moving towards Kurt and kissing him gently on the lips. "I thought you were gonna say no to dinner and I honestly don't think my stomach would have forgiven you for that."

Kurt laughed loudly in response, throwing his head back and exposing his neck for Blaine to easily attack. In no time at all, Blaine's lips were sucking hungrily at his throat and Kurt could barely choke back the moans that were crawling up his throat. His lips moved to Kurt's Adam's apple, which bobbed up and down as he was practically growling to prevent from moaning out loud. His lips then traveled up to his jaw line and eventually to the shell of his ear, where his tongue darted out and curled around it, dragging torturously. Kurt was growling and panting and Blaine was already half-hard in his pants just from the sounds he was making.

"_Fuck, Blaine._ Ah- uuuhhh, st-stop stop _STOP_. We can't do this now. We have to get ready for dinner otherwise your stomach won't forgive me, remember?" Kurt asked him mockingly, pushing him away.

"I think I'm _far _hungrier for what's right in front of me than I am for anything that will be waiting for me upstairs," Blaine said seductively, his voice low and scratchy and driving Kurt insane.

"There will be _plenty _of time for dessert later, baby," Kurt replied, teasingly. His face was dangerously close to Blaine's, and when he spoke the smaller boy could feel the heat from his breathing. He felt dizzy and flustered and that was _before_ Kurt's hand grazed over his hard on before turning and walking to the bathroom to get ready for dinner. He groaned deeply, biting his bottom lip to stifle the noise.

"You little _tease,_" Blaine whispered after his boyfriend, following him into the bathroom and standing behind him, waiting for the sink to be free. When Kurt turned off the water and was drying his hands, Blaine stepped closer, mouth practically attached to Kurt's ear when he spoke, whispering teasingly, "_Just wait until later". _

Kurt shivered at the words and turned around to coo at his boyfriend, "You're on, Anderson." He walked out of the bathroom and up the stairs before Blaine could respond.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine enjoyed dinner (_and dessert) _and by 8:30, Blaine was saying his goodbyes and going home. If he had been tired from rehearsing all day, what they'd done after dinner definitely did not help lessen his exhaustion. Add being on a full stomach from Carole's delicious cooking to that list and it was a miracle he was standing.

"I'll call you when I get home, okay?" Blaine told Kurt as he gave him one more quick kiss goodbye and turned to leave.

"Okay. Be safe please. You look dead tired," Kurt said.

"I know. I am. And I blame you completely," Blaine replied with a wink, walking to his car, getting in and driving away.

When Kurt closed the door he turned to find that Carole was behind him smiling fondly at him.

"What's that smile for?" Kurt asked her, walking over and pulling her into a tight hug. When he pulled back, she had tears in her eyes and his face dropped nervously. "Carole, what's the matter? Is everything okay? Why are you crying?"

"It's a good thing, sweetheart. These are happy tears," she said, smiling through her tears to ensure him that what she was saying was true. He still looked curiously at her, brows furrowed and lips pursed in concern. "It's just, I haven't seen you this happy in months. When you and Blaine first started dating I knew he would be a good thing for you because you started singing in the shower again, and humming around the house. You started laughing again when I made stupid, corny jokes, and your laugh wasn't forced or fake or hollow like I'd grown used to hearing from you. It was light and airy and free and you sounded happy again. And I hoped, _oh god I hoped_, that he would be able to help you in ways that I obviously couldn't."

"Oh, Carole, don't say things like that. You were more than enough help to me after everything that had happened," Kurt said, squeezing her hands in reassurance.

"No, I wasn't, honey. I did everything I could, and I know you know that, but what I had to offer wasn't what you needed. You needed something different, someone different. You needed _Blaine. _And I knew that you needed someone else. I assumed you'd latch on to Mercedes or Tina, or even that loud girl, Rachel." Kurt snorted at Carole's choice of adjective for Rachel. _If you only knew, Carole. _"But then you found Blaine and you were even happier than I assumed you'd be. He makes you better, stronger, alive again. I never thought I'd get the old Kurt back, the one I had grown to love when Burt was still with us. And believe me, sweetie, I would have loved you even if you never sang again and only fake-laughed at my jokes and shut yourself away from the world forever. But I would have been miserable because I'd know you were miserable. When you and Blaine had broken up, I was so worried that things weren't going to work out and that you'd wind up shutting everyone out again. But there was a small part of me that knew that wouldn't happen. Even though I hadn't met Blaine yet I knew that there was no way someone could make someone else _that _happy without _really and truly _loving them with their whole heart. There was something special between the two of you. I knew it without even seeing it. But today, seeing you guys together, the playful, comfortable way you are together. It reminds me of how I used to be with your dad." Carole stopped and smiled at him, a big, bright smile, as tears silently poured down her cheeks. She reached out her hand and caressed his cheek with the back of it. He leaned into the touch. "I want so much for you to be as happy with Blaine as I was with your dad. Even if you could only be _half _as happy, I know you'd be more than okay. And that warms my heart and makes me cry these happy tears!" She said with a little giggle. "I love you, Kurt. At some point you became my son and I could not be happier or prouder of the person you are, and I know your dad would agree."

Kurt wiped the tears from his own eyes before flinging himself back into Carole's arms and squeezing tightly. "I know I've said this before, but my dad really could not have picked a better person to spend his life with. I'm so grateful to have you in my life, Carole. I don't know what I'd do or where I'd be without you. I love you_ so_ much."

Carole stepped back and stared at Kurt, extending her hands to wipe the tears that had stained his face. "C'mon, let's watch a movie and relax. You have a big day tomorrow and you need to unwind so that you're rested and ready for it."

Kurt nodded, leaning in to kiss Carole's cheek. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

The next day passed quickly despite how anxious and nervous the boys were. They met in the auditorium right before glee so that they could run through the song one more time and make sure it was perfect- which it was- and then went to the choir room to meet the rest of the glee club. Rachel and Finn were in the corner putting finishing touches on their duet. Mercedes and Santana were on opposite sides of the room staring each other down like predators and prey. Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap and the two seemed completely engrossed in their conversation. Tina, Mike and Sam sat in the back of the room chatting quietly. Once Kurt and Blaine got settled in their normal seats, Puck and Quinn came in and sat in the front, staring straight ahead and speaking to no one. The atmosphere was completely tense and everyone could feel each others' anxiety. Mr. Schue walked in with Ms. Pillsbury sometime shortly after everyone had arrived and wrote "Sing-Off!" on the whiteboard, greeting the club anxiously and declaring they should get started.

"I'll go first. Lay down the real deal so that everyone who comes after me knows what they have to compete with. Not that there's any _real _competition anyways," Santana said in her usually sassy tone. "I'm gonna be singing 'Listen' as performed by the Queen Beyonce herself." Rachel and Mercedes rolled their eyes, but once Santana started singing there was no denying she was absolutely fantastic. The raspy quality of her voice made the song completely her own and she didn't miss a single beat. No one expected her to belt the way she did, but she did it with ease, leaving almost every mouth in the room gaping at her in awe. Blaine and Kurt exchanged a quick look that both took to mean the same thing- _there is no way she isn't getting that solo. _And they were happy with that, she completely deserved it, but it also put more pressure on them to be flawless. There was _no way_ Rachel Berry would go a competition without being featured on lead vocals, especially not their first ever Nationals.

Mercedes sang her solo next, 'On the Radio' by Donna Summer. Rachel followed with 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol, singing directly at Finn the entire time, which gained her curious stares from everyone in the room except for Kurt and Blaine. When the song ended, she had tears in her eyes (as usual) and when Finn joined her in the front of the room, he linked hands with her and smiled down at her. Kurt and Blaine smiled at them from the back of the room where they were sitting, but everyone else in the room stared in shock, having no idea what was happening. The two didn't formally address the situation, and no one prodded them for any information because they were too dumbfounded to form cohesive thoughts, so they just announced what they'd be singing for their duet- 'I Finally Found Someone' by Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams- before beginning. Kurt rolled his eyes at the song choice because _of course Rachel would pick a Barbra song to sing and Finn would just go along with it. _But despite her predictability, he couldn't deny how well they sounded together and the fact that they had serious competition. He looked over at Blaine, whose face was saying what he felt, and reached over to squeeze his hand. _We're gonna be fine. We can do this. _Blaine smiled a small smile in response.

Artie and Brittany followed Finn and Rachel with 'I Want You Back' by *NSYNC. Artie sang mostly everything, with Brittany doing some _serious _choreography in the background and adding in a harmony here and there. You couldn't actually call it a duet and Kurt wasn't sure why Artie didn't just try for a solo. He barely had time to process his thoughts because Puck and Quinn were already beginning their duet, 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. Kurt and Blaine were actually surprised by how _good _they sounded. Puck's voice was smooth and sensual and offset wonderfully by Quinn's sweet, angelic tone. The harmonies were gorgeous and literally perfect. The boys wound up feeling even more anxious when they got up to sing their duet.

"Hello, everyone!" Kurt announced cheerfully while Blaine spoke with the band, making sure they were all ready with the arrangement they had rehearsed. "Today Blaine and I will be singing a duet. We've chosen the song 'Shiver Shiver' by Walk the Moon. You might not be familiar with the song, but I think you'll like it regardless. We've worked _really _hard on it and we hope you like it!" The last part was directed at Mr. Schue more than anyone else. With that, Blaine cued the band and the music started.

_You grip your hands around my throat_ (**hands around my throat**)

**And you strip the buttons off my coat** (_buttons off my coat_)

_And I choose the methods I do best_ (**methods I do best**)

**And the thump thump, the thumping in your chest **

_**When you are close to me I shiver **_

_**When you are close to me I shiver**_

_**When you are close to me I shiver**_

_**When you are close to me I shiver **_

**You leave these marks up on my neck** (_marks up on my neck_)

_And it's still there, I know but I still check (_**I still check**)

**And the thump thump, the thumping in my chest** (_thumping in my chest_)

_As I lose the feeling in my fingertips _

_**When you are close to me I shiver**_

_**When you are close to me I shiver**_

_**When you are close to me I shiver**_

_**When you are close to me I shiver**_

_Baby, you're dear to me _

_Shall we get intimate again? _

**Baby, you're dear to me **

**Shall we get intimate again?**

_**Shall we get intimate again? **_

_**Shall we get intimate again?**_

**I think so**,_ I think so_

_**Shall we get intimate again? **_

_Baby, you're dear to me_

_**Oooh, oooh**_

The harmonies wound up being absolutely stunning and they sounded even better than they had anticipated. The choreography was simple; some twirling, and flirty grabbing, nothing too flashy and nothing that would make it seem like they weren't being serious. They knew the song was a risky choice, but they wanted to show their chemistry and how amazing they sounded together. They thought of all the songs they had rehearsed that this song did it best. When they finished, the entire room was on their feet cheering and applauding loudly, including Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury.

"_WANKY_!" Santana screamed above the noise.

"Fantastic, boys! Absolutely wonderful! Everyone! You were all amazing, as always, and this is gonna be a _really_ difficult choice. I know I said that we'd discuss it and you'd all know by tonight, but I think we need some time to think this through a little further." He looked over at Ms. Pillsbury who nodded in agreement. "Give us until Wednesday and we will let you know what we've decided. Once we know who's singing what, we'll decide on songs. Thanks for doing such a great job, guys! You make me love my job more and more every single day. I'll see you all on Wednesday!" Mr. Schue said with one last round of applause.

* * *

"So Wednesday then," Kurt said to Blaine as they walked out of McKinley and to the parking lot, fingers intertwined between them.

"Wednesday," Blaine echoed, squeezing Kurt's hand and smiling over at him.

_Wednesday can't come soon enough. _


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: We've reached the end! Alas, earwax! Thank you for following this story and for all of your support, it means the world to me. I already have an idea for my next story (yes, there will be a next story!) so keep a look out for that one sometime soon. It will be drastically different from this one, most likely. Hehe ;)

The songs I've used in other chapters have rarely been canon, with the exception of Teenage Dream and mention of Perfect, but this chapter's songs are canon and the arrangements are canon, so if you listen to the songs as they were on the show, that's how they'll be in this chapter. I figured I'd end it on a real note and use the songs most associated with the people who are singing them. I own nothing!

You're all wonderful and I really hope you enjoyed this! With that said, here's the end. I'll see you at the Epilogue!

* * *

"Ms. Pillsbury and I have decided that we should break our usual routine for competitions and go with something a bit different," Mr. Schue said, gaining him a room full of raised eyebrows and scathing looks. Before anyone (Rachel) could open their mouths to protest, he held up his hands and continued speaking. "Unfortunately, we couldn't choose between the two duets since both were so exceptional," Mr. Schue said and then paused. Kurt felt his heart drop. Of course not. Who was I kidding thinking Blaine and I even had a chance to get that duet? Blaine reached over and squeezed his hand. When he looked up and over at his boyfriend, he offered an encouraging, albeit forced, smile and shrugged his shoulders. We tried. "So we've decided not to choose, and instead we're going to have two duets at nationals, one featuring Finn and Rachel and the other featuring Kurt and Blaine." Kurt was sure his jaw had fallen to the floor and run out the door. He was also fairly certain that his eyes had dislodged from his face and were now cartoonishly suspended in midair. His heart was beating so quickly and his brain was taking forever to process that this was actually happening.

When his mouth finally caught up to his brain he beamed over at Blaine, who returned a smile with the same amount of teeth, and then looked at Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury asking "Really?!"

"Yes, Kurt. Really. You and Blaine were fantastic and you deserve to be featured at Nationals. With you guys singing, our odds of winning increase significantly," Ms. Pillsbury said, nodding her head and smiling sweetly at Kurt.

"Thank you so much," Kurt said, his voice barely a whisper because he was still in complete shock. He leaned over and threw his upper body into Blaine's waiting arms, the two grabbing fiercely at each other's backs and whispering "I love you"s and "We did it"s that were meant for their ears only. Behind them, Mr. Schue continued speaking.

"We've also decided on the people who will lead the group number. Those people will be Santana and Mercedes. It won't be a duet, because the rest of the group will be featured, and there will be rigorous choreography, as is usual with our group numbers, but they will be leading vocals," Mr. Schue said, concluding the announcements. "Are there any questions? Concerns? Anything?" No one spoke up and everyone seemed rather pleased with the decisions. "Great! Congratulations everyone!" Mr. Schue said and began clapping. The rest of the club joined in with him and everyone spent the next few minutes chatting with each other and sharing congratulations. "Okay, then! Now comes the fun part… song choices!"

Fun is definitely not the right word for song choices. The club spent the next forty-five minutes arguing on what songs should be used without anyone coming to a general consensus on any of the suggestions. The white board was littered with song titles that had been circled and crossed out and erased and rewritten. Everyone was completely frustrated and no one wanted to have to listen to anyone else shoot down any more of their ideas.

"Mr. Schue, this is clearly not working," Quinn spoke up from one of the chairs in the middle of the room. "Why don't Finn and Rachel and Kurt and Blaine decide on their own songs and then we just have to fight over the group number? It doesn't exactly matter what we think about their duets anyway, since they're the ones that are gonna be singing them, not us."

"Well, for that matter, Mercedes and I should be the ones to decide what's gonna be sung for the group number, since we're the ones who are gonna be singing that," Santana said, shooting a look of satisfaction over at Mercedes and reaching down to give her a high five.

"No way. We may not all be leading the vocals, but we're all gonna have the learn the music and we should all have a say in what that music is," Quinn shot back, eyes narrowed at Santana viciously.

"Ladies, let's relax and calm down, please. Santana, I understand where you're coming from, but Quinn is right. The group should all agree on what the group number is. Quinn, I also agree with you that Kurt and Blaine and Finn and Rachel should decide on what their songs will be. That'll make this whole process go faster and it'll make for a lot less arguing. Finn, Rachel" he said, looking over at them, "Kurt, Blaine," his eyes moved to the opposite side of the room where the boys were seated, "Do any of you guys have ideas for what songs you'd like to sing together?"

"Well, actually Mr. Schue, I do have a suggestion," Finn spoke up from beside Rachel, who looked both surprised that he was speaking up and also slightly annoyed that he was choosing a song without consenting with her about it first. Mr. Schue motioned with his hand for him to continue and he did. "So I've been listening to Journey a lot lately, jamming to them in the car and in the shower and such. And I'd really like to sing Faithfully with Rachel. I know it's usually a solo, but I think Rachel and I could sing it really well together, and she'd totally kick butt on those belting notes at the end." He paused, looking over at Rachel and trying to gauge whether or not she agreed before he continued. "I've, um, I've actually thought up how it would go in my head since last week when you told us we were gonna have the sing-off. I just figured, if Rachel and I got picked for the duet, I'd really wanna do this song, so I kinda arranged it all in my head. And I think it would be awesome if Rachel and I could sing the song together and then at the end, while she's belting those big notes, the rest of the club could come out and sing the 'oh-oh-oh-oh-ohs with me. I mean, I know it's a duet, but I think it would be seriously kick-ass and there's no way we'd lose if we did what I'm picturing." He paused again, looking over to find Rachel gaping up at him. Kurt could see his cheeks burn red and felt sorry for his brother. Rachel would never let him choose the song they were gonna sing at Nationals. It was adorable of him to try, though. "W-what do you think, Rach?" he asked, completely unsure and anxious. Kurt felt like he was watching a car wreck. He just couldn't look away despite knowing what was going to happen.

After a beat, Rachel smiled and threw her arms around Finn's neck, kissing his cheek. Kurt gaped in amazement at what he was seeing. "I think it's a great idea! Let's do it!" She was practically screaming at him in enthusiasm. His smile was so bright that Kurt couldn't help but smile too. Maybe Rachel wasn't the evil dictating bitch that he thought she was. And even if she was to everyone else, maybe she wasn't that way with his brother and was actually just right for Finn. He was happy if his brother was happy, and it seemed that Rachel made him happy.

"So you guys are good with Faithfully, then? Definitely?" Mr. Schue asked, making sure before he moved on to Kurt and Blaine and then the dreaded group number.

The two exchanged smiles, and then looked back at Mr. Schue, nodding and simultaneously saying "We're good."

"Great! Now, Kurt, Blaine? What about you guys? Any ideas?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt and Kurt raised his eyebrows, questioning, but let his boyfriend speak up. "I was thinking Candles, by Hey Monday and I was hoping you'd let me play around with the arrangement so that we could do it a cappella? I heard they do that in some colleges, like Yale, they have these groups that are completely a cappella with their song arrangements. And I was watching some youtube videos over the weekend and I was pretty fascinated by it. It's insane how amazing it is. And I think if we did that the judges would just be blown away. But like Finn said, that would mean it's not actually a duet because I'd need for the entire club to learn the a cappella background 'music' so that they'd be singing it behind Kurt and I while we sang. It'll probably be one of the hardest things we'll ever do, but this is Nationals and if we're ever going to go out of our way to take risks and work harder than ever, it should be for this. Right?" Blaine looked like a five-year-old asking expectantly for his parents' permission to use his new toys. He was eager and enthusiastic but also nervous because he knew what he was asking, but he was still hopeful.

Kurt was staring at his boyfriend in wonder and awe. The boy never ceased to amaze him. A cappella arrangements. And he wants to arrange them, which will mean even more of his time spent on this, plus the musical and classes and me. I don't know how he manages without collapsing. With all of this in mind, Kurt spoke up. "But, Blaine, honey, you have the musical too. Those rehearsals are going to get more intense as the show draws closer. Plus classes and studying, and by the time all of this is coming to an end so will the semester and that means studying for finals, too. If you have to do the arrangement for this and learn the song and choreography and harmonies for the group number too, you're gonna wear yourself too thin. I'm sure it would be amazing, just like you said, but it's too much for you. You'll be dead by the end of the semester."

Blaine's face dropped slightly and Kurt reached over and rubbed his shoulder before squeezing and resting his hand there. Blaine reached his hand over and let it rest of top of Kurt's before speaking. "I'll nap while Finn and Rachel are rehearsing their number so that I'll be good for West Side Story, and I'm already off book for that anyway, so half the battle is over. I'll get most of my homework done during lunch period this way I'll only have to worry about studying when I get home at night. And as soon as I finish everything I have to, I'll go to bed right away. I'll work on the arrangement this weekend and I'll have it ready for Monday. I don't have to learn that, just arrange it, and I already know the song, so that won't be tiring. And as for the group number, I don't mind the dancing, and the harmonies we'll have to learn can't be too hard, it's always repetitive. I can do this. I'll just have to time manage better. And I'll have you to yell at me if I'm not eating or sleeping enough for your liking." He smirked over at Kurt, who couldn't help but smile back. "I can do this, baby, don't worry about me. I want to do this."

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes playfully. "Fine. Whatever you say, Superman."

"So what do you think, Mr. Schue, guys? If I play around with the arrangement and make it a cappella do you think you guys would be able to learn it and sing it while Kurt and I lead the vocals? I really think it'll be brilliant." Blaine was silently pleading with the group, his puppy dog eyes in full effect. If they work on the rest of the club the way they do on me, we're definitely doing this his way, Kurt thought to himself, giggling silently, his hand covering his mouth.

"I think it's a great idea, Blaine, and if you're willing to do the arrangement I think everyone else will be willing to learn it. Right, guys?" Mr. Schue directed his question to the rest of the club.

Everyone nodded in agreement, so Mr. Schue decided that was a majority yes and when no one protested he said, "Great! So Faithfully to Finn and Rachel with the club coming in at the end, and Candles to Kurt and Blaine with the club doing the a cappella musical arrangement behind them. Everyone agreed?" More nods and yeses were the consensus, which allowed them to move on to the group number.

After another twenty minutes passed with no one agreeing on much of anything, the club was getting antsy and frustrated and everyone was snapping at each other about song choices or ideas in general. The only songs that remained on the white board were Rumor Has It and Someone Like You, by Adele, Locked Out of Heaven, by Bruno Mars and Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston, the rest had all been crossed out or erased. Out of these, no majority could decide which ones to use and Mr. Schue looked exhausted trying to make everyone come to an accord. "Guys, we have to agree on something. We can't spend more time on song choices. By next meeting we really have to start working on singing these through and rehearsing, with the exception of Candles, which we'll start on Monday after Blaine does the arrangement this weekend."

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Artie said from his position in the middle of the room. Mr Schue let him have the floor and he addressed the rest of the club. "Okay guys, I know this is difficult and exhausting, but I have a suggestion that might make it easier. We're always really great with mash-ups, so why not mash up the two Adele songs and call it a day? Santana and Mercedes are two of the strongest female voices in the room and if anyone can tackle Adele's finest, it's the two of them. So since we have two Adele songs up there, why not take them, mash them together, and let Mercedes sing one and Santana sing the other, but the entire thing would be a mashup and the club would sing the harmonies or whatever behind them. Can we agree on that? Maybe? Please," he begged.

The club mulled over the suggestion for a while and then Artie asked Mr. Schue if he could put it to a vote. When Mr. Schue agreed, he said "All in favor, hands raised." Everyone raised their hands, and Santana and Mercedes each had both hands raised high in the air. "I think we found our winner, Mr. Schue," Artie said proudly.

"Fantastic!" Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands together and beaming at the club, as was usual when he got extremely excited about something. "So for one last recap: Faithfully to Finn and Rachel with the club at the end, Candles to Kurt and Blaine with the club in the back doing Blaine's arrangement, and a mash-up of Rumor Has It and Someone Like You for Santana and Mercedes to lead the group number. Great job guys! We'll get started on this tomorrow and Friday and then on Monday we'll start Candles. You're all free to go for today. Thanks again, guys," Mr. Schue said, dismissing the group.

Rachel came running over to Kurt and Blaine immediately after the club cleared out, shrieking and hugging them both tightly. "We're all getting featured at Nationals! Can you believe it?!"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was smiling at him as though no one else was in the room. Kurt could practically feel his insides melting when he threw his arms around his boyfriend, looked deep into his eyes and said, "Yeah, I can believe it," before kissing him passionately.

* * *

The next month passed so quickly that Kurt could barely believe it when he looked at his calendar and saw May 23. Two days until Nationals.

West Side story had been a week ago and Blaine had been the most perfect version of Tony that Kurt had ever seen. He was so beautiful and charming that Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of him. No matter where Blaine was on the stage, Kurt's eyes found him as though his eyes and Blaine were opposite charges of a magnet and he couldn't help but finding him and staring, completely transfixed. His acting was so believable that Kurt found himself tearing up during most of the Tony/Maria scenes, despite the Maria being Rachel. (If he was being totally honest Rachel was actually really growing on him and he was starting to consider her one of his closest friends.) And the singing, dear god the singing. It was as if Blaine's voice was designed especially to play Tony. The smooth, velvety sound of his voice was so perfect for the role that Kurt was completely captivated and could do nothing but gape at his boyfriend whenever he opened his mouth to sing. Rachel held her own as well. Kurt was practically sobbing in the final scene, partly because Tony had died and for a split second he imagined it as Blaine and couldn't control his physical and emotional reaction to that idea, but mostly because the way Rachel acted Maria losing Tony, the way she was screaming and crying, the way her whole body was shaking as she condemned everyone around her for Tony's death, was so real and so horribly sad that he ached for her. The entire show was so fantastic and Kurt had never been prouder of Blaine. He made sure Blaine knew just how proud he was of him that night at Blaine's house. They had sex for hours and Kurt spent every minute showing Blaine, both physically and with his words, how proud he was of his boyfriend and how much he loved him. Blaine felt like the luckiest boy in the world.

Kurt's phone buzzed on his bedside table and he picked it up to see a new text from Blaine: "Good morning, beautiful, two days until Nationals! I'll see you in a little bit. I love you."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his phone. He and Blaine thought so similarly that it wasn't even surprising that Blaine texted him exactly what he had just been thinking. "I love you too, babe. I'll see you at school ;)" Kurt sent back, putting the finishing touches on his outfit, going upstairs to grab a quick breakfast and heading for school with Finn.

The day passed pretty quickly. Every class was pretty much done with their material as there was only a week of school after this one ended and during that week everyone would be reviewing the material that would be needed for the final. Kurt and Blaine saw each other between classes and at lunch period as usual, and then met at the end of the day in the choir room for the last rehearsal before Nationals. Mr. Schue had decided that they'd have their final rehearsal on Thursday so that on Friday they could all relax and reboot and get their energy back so that on Saturday they'd all be more than ready to compete to the best of their abilities. As it turns out, that was probably the best idea because at the end of rehearsal everyone was so exhausted they looked about ready to collapse right on the choir room floor and never move again.

"I know you're all exhausted," Mr. Schue began, "but after seeing that full run-through, there is no way we're coming back here without that trophy. I am completely confident in our routines and in all of you and I am so proud of all of you. Go home and relax and I'll see you all on Saturday!" Everyone cheered and woohoo-ed!, laughed, some tears were shed (by Rachel, mostly) and despite the complete exhaustion that swept over the room, a buzz of adrenaline was also coursing through everyone. They were ready and that trophy was theirs.

* * *

On Monday, May 27, Mr Schue was standing at the front of the room holding the huge Nationals trophy is his hand and giving a teary thank you speech to the students in front of him.

They had won Nationals by leaps and bounds. Even Vocal Adrenaline paled in comparison to them, which literally never happened. Rachel completely obliterated the ending notes of Faithfully, leaving the audience screaming so loudly that Kurt felt like he was at a boy band concert with an audience of predominately teenage fangirls. The arrangement of Candles was met with so much enthusiasm that Kurt beamed through the entire thing, even while he was singing. After they finished, the standing ovation and cheering continued for at least a full minute and a half and Kurt and Blaine couldn't even breathe that's how overwhelmed they were. Just when everyone thought it couldn't get better, they completely nailed the group number. Apparently mash-ups aren't usually done at competitions and the audience loved every minute. As soon as Santana started singing Someone Like You they realized it was a mash-up and everyone was on their feet screaming even louder than for Faithfully or Candles. The volume was completely insane. The cheering and applauding only fueled the energy of the group further and the energy made the numbers that much more amazing. When they finished, the entire group stood together bowing as the audience literally screamed before them. They all knew before they even walked off the stage that they had won, but when they heard "The winners of the 2013 National Show Choir Competition are… From Lima, Ohio, THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" They all couldn't help but jumping up and down, screaming, and mostly all of them, even Puck, crying. It was their moment. They had finally done it.

After a long mushy speech, Mr. Schue concluded with, "This has really been some journey, guys, pun slightly intended," Mr. Schue said, laughing slightly and beaming at the club through tears in his eyes. "We did it. We really did it. I have never been prouder of a group of people and I love every single one of you. Let's celebrate!"

Sparkling cider was popped, music was blasted, and everyone spent the afternoon singing, dancing and enjoying each other's company. Every now and then, Kurt would look back and stare at the Nationals trophy that now rest in its case and he couldn't help but beam just relishing the fact that they had actually won Nationals. During one of these moments, he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist and he couldn't help but lean back into them and rest his head on Blaine's strong shoulder. Blaine kissed his cheek and said, "It's completely surreal but I knew all along that we'd do it. With you singing, there's no way we could ever lose."

Kurt turned around to face Blaine, moving his arms around Blaine's neck and staring deeply into his eyes. "We could never have done this without you. Last year we lostRegionals and I was convinced we'd never get to Nationals, let alone win. And then here you come, this gorgeous, talented rock star, and we completely sweep Nationals. You really are a star, Blaine Devon Anderson."

"And you're mine, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. And you always will be." The two boys leaned in for a kiss at the same time, smiling into it and knowing they'd never forget this moment as long as they lived.


	20. Epilogue

A/N: Fin. Your love is my love, everyone. I love you all very much for taking this journey with me and our boys.

* * *

The next week passed rather quickly, everyone was cramming for finals and was still on a high from winning Nationals, and when the school year finally came to a close, Kurt couldn't help but feel a strong sense of achievement. When the school year began he was sure that he'd never make it. He had lost Burt and never thought he'd survive. But thanks to Blaine, Carole and Finn, and the glee club, he'd done more than survive, he had _lived. _

Carole and Finn had showed him that families come in all different shapes and sizes. Though he missed Burt every day, having them made him feel whole and made him know that he wasn't alone. Carole had become the closest thing to a mother that anyone could ever be, and as far as they were both concerned, Finn and Kurt were brothers in every way except biologically. They had made their own little family and they were all perfectly happy with their arrangement. Kurt knew that, somewhere, Burt was looking down on them and smiling because even though he couldn't be a part of it, he was happy that they all had each other. He was so grateful to his dad for loving someone like Carole and trusting her enough to let her into their lives. Carole and Finn had given him something that he never thought he'd get back after losing his parents, a real family that loved him. At times he'd just look around at the three of them curled on the couch and watching TV and he'd smile and look up and out the window, smiling at Burt and knowing that he was with them, even if he couldn't be physically present.

His friends at glee had supported him throughout one of the toughest times of his life. He couldn't help but think of that cliche saying about how when things get tough you'll find out who your real friends are. He had found out, and it hadn't surprised him one bit. Mercedes and Tina had been his best friends since he started McKinley and he knew that they'd never leave his side when he needed them most. Even Rachel had been a good friend, pushing him to do the musical and staying on course so that he wouldn't lose himself in his own misery. And if getting his life back on track wasn't enough, the musical had brought him to Blaine.

_Blaine. _Blaine had taught him how to laugh again, how to love without fear again, and how to be happy again. He would never forget that day at the piano, the way he had laughed so easily because of that silly little goofball he now loved more than anyone else. Since then, Kurt had felt love he never knew existed before, had learned once more what it feels like to be happy, and realized that, like his favorite movie told him, the greatest thing he'd ever learn was just to love and be loved in return. He knew that Burt had sent him Blaine, had never known anything with more certainty than that. He promised him in that dream that he would send him someone to love him and take care of him, and Blaine had done that and so much more. No matter what he needed, Blaine was always there for him. Despite the difficulties they had gone through, despite the doubt that had once clouded his thoughts, he was sure he and Blaine had something that would last forever. Whenever he looked at Blaine he felt any sense of fear or unhappiness drain from him, replaced by love and comfort and _home. _He knew they were young and that people would judge them and tell them they were crazy to think they could ever last forever, but Kurt knew they were all wrong. He knew the joke would be on them one day and they'd all feel stupid for ever doubting that he and Blaine would be together forever. Blaine was his soulmate. Blaine had been sent to him to make him strong and whole and loved again and somewhere along the way he had become a part of him. He knew Blaine was his soulmate and he knew Blaine felt the same way about him. Sure, they'd have their fair share of rough times in the future, and bad things would always come, if Kurt knew nothing else, he knew that, but no matter what, he was confident that he could handle them all because he'd have Blaine at his side. Together, they could overcome all obstacles. Together they always would. If Burt was smiling down at Kurt, Carole and Finn, Kurt knew he was absolutely _beaming _at his son and Blaine together. Burt had wanted nothing more than for Kurt to be happy and loved and experience all of the things that everyone else his age was, and Kurt was sure that he was experiencing all of those things and so much more. If Burt were here, he would love Blaine. Kurt knew he already loved Blaine, that's why he'd picked him to take care of him.

Though no one could ever replace Burt and Elizabeth in Kurt's heart, he had made his own little family that was as close to perfect as he could have ever dreamed. He had Carole and Finn who gave him a sense of family, Blaine who gave him a sense of safety, love and home, and his friends, who gave him a sense of together and strength in numbers. It definitely wasn't what Kurt had expected his life would be at this point in time, but when he stopped, stepped back and thought about it, he was just fine with things the way they were. He loved the people in his life and was so much more than grateful for them every day. If losing his parents had taught him anything it was to never take anyone for granted. Even though things could get scary and his first tendency would be to push people away, he had learned that wasn't always the answer and that even if he tried his hardest, the people who loved him the most would always find a way to push back in. And honestly, he was so glad they always did.

* * *

When the final bell rang on the last day of school, Kurt walked to his locker, grabbed the last of his remnants from it and shoved them in his bag, and stayed waiting for Blaine. Within a few seconds, through the sea of faces swarming the halls, he saw a tiny gelled down head of hair and then finally beautiful hazel eyes and a gorgeous, toothy smile. Blaine arrived at his side, pressing a kiss to his lips and grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together. "You ready to go? They'll be waiting for us."

Kurt leaned against his locker, taking in his surroundings: the noisy, bustling hallway of people running out the door and into the summer sun, people who wouldn't be back for three months; the hallways decorated with 'Happy Summer Break, McKinley!' banners and flyers for summer groups; teachers huddling together and walking towards the teacher's lounge to say their final goodbyes for the year; and he and Blaine, together, hands intertwined, leaning against his locker. He closed his eyes, soaking it all in and thinking about all of the things he was grateful for and all of the amazing things that had happened to him this year, despite the bad. He saw brief moments flash before his eyes: glee club rehearsals, lunches with Mercedes and Tina, movie nights with Carole and Finn, cuddling with Blaine with low music playing in the background. He smiled and opened his eyes, looking over at Blaine who looked a little confused. "Yaknow, when I stop and think about it, despite losing my dad, this has been a pretty good year for me," he paused, smiling at Blaine before squeezing his hand and adding, "for us."

Blaine leaned in and kissed him more deeply than before, as the hallways were mostly empty now. "Yes, yes it has," he agreed. Kurt moved from his locker and led the way, hand never leaving Blaine's.

When they reached the choir room everyone was already there waiting for them. "We thought you forgot or weren't coming or something!" Rachel said, wrapping Kurt in a tight embrace before moving to Blaine and doing the same.

"We'd never miss it, silly," Kurt reassured her, smiling brightly.

Before they'd had time to say their hellos to anyone else, Artie was singing.

_Clap your hands y'all it's alright _

_Clap your hands y'all it's alright _

Everyone started clapping lightly and dancing along to the music as Mercedes started singing.

_If tomorrow was judgment day _

_And I'm standing on the front line_

_And the Lord asked me what I did with my life _

_I will say I spent it with you _

Artie started singing again at this point, everyone huddled around he and Mercedes in the center of the room.

_If I lose my fame and fortune _

Blaine, arm around Kurt's waist, answered him while bouncing lightly back and forth: _Really don't matter_

_And I'm homeless on the street _

Kurt sang with Artie at this point, Blaine smiling at him fondly as he did: _And I'm sleeping in Grand Central Station _

_It's okay if you're sleeping with me _

At this point everyone moved even closer in the circle, arms around each other and swaying back and forth, dancing together as one and singing together to the chorus of the song. As they sang everyone looked around at each other, smiling, telling each other in song how much they loved each other. The girls (and Kurt) had tears in their eyes as they sang. The tears held happiness at how close they had become over the past year, how much they had grown to love and care for each other, how much they cherished each other, and sadness at how they would be forced to part for the summer.

_Clap your hands y'all it's alright _

_Your love is my love and my love is your love_

_It would take an eternity to break us _

_And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us _

_Your love is my love and my love is your love _

_It would take an eternity to break us _

_And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us _

At this point, everyone broke free from the circle and started moving around hugging each other and singing to each other, dancing in pairs and in little groups. Artie and Mercedes took turns alternating lines as everyone did, staying in the middle of the room, singing playfully to each other and to everyone that moved around them.

_If I should die this very day_

_Don't cry cause on Earth we weren't meant to stay _

_And no matter what the people say _

_I'll be waiting for you after the judgment day _

The club started singing together again, with Artie and Mercedes, and each member started moving to their usual seats in the choir room as they did.

_Your love is my love and my love is your love_

_It would take an eternity to break us _

_And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us _

_Clap your hands y'all it's alright _

By this point, everyone was sitting in their own seats, staring around at each other before singing the final line of the song.

_Your love is my love and my love is your love _

When the song ended, everyone cheered and clapped and cried and laughed and spent the remaining few minutes just _being together. _Everyone was telling each other how much they loved each other and promises were made to make sure everyone saw each other during the summer break. Kurt remained in his seat while everyone moved about talking, soaking everything in once more. He loved these people so much and he knew they meant every word of what they just sang to each other. A certain warmth spread through him and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

He looked over at Blaine, who was across the room talking to Finn and Rachel and he was sure he'd heard Rachel say the words 'double date'. He just giggled to himself at the thought. Blaine caught his eye and smiled, heart eyes in full throttle, making Kurt melt, and mouthed the words "I love you". Kurt mouthed back "I love you, too".

He'd come a long way from the beginning of the year. So many things had happened and his life had been completely changed. And as he stared over at Blaine, who glanced in his direction every few seconds just to smile at him, he knew that life as he knew it would never have been the same if it weren't for the boy at the piano who taught him to laugh, love and be alive all over again.


End file.
